


Bandits and Sheriffs

by 69moans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Demigod Diaries- Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is still the smartest, F/M, Gayness, Jason and Piper where supposed to have a bigger part, Leo makes enough jokes to save to story from irredeemable angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nico and Percy are sad together, Nico might be a little more prone to violence than usual, Percy's a little suicidal but still manages to be a lovable derp, Rachel is just a badass bandit queen, Suicidal Thoughts, lots and lots of world building, western accent in writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69moans/pseuds/69moans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demigods are called the Blessed, but Nico and Percy think what they really are…is cursed.  Between Hera's "gift" killing off demigod girls and women that see through the mist, becoming bandits, and the weather problems, it’s all they can do just to survive.  But now, with Hazel getting sicker and rumors of a magical healing staff about to be sacrificed to the gods ( a staff which may be the only thing standing between Hazel’s survival and her inevitable death), Nico and Percy know exactly what they have to do. They've robbed trains before, but necessity dictates they have something bigger in mind: they're going to rob the Spirit Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train Robbin'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion
> 
> co written with Drksanctuary on Tumblr for the 2014 PJO Big bang. It was a lot of fun.
> 
> Please note that Pernico is not the endgame pairing. Percy will end up happily with Annabeth and Nico with Alabaster. Please also note that Alabaster is not an OC, but a character from The Demigod Diaries, sub chapter: Son of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The train's whistle echoes through the canyon. Percy checks his pocket watch; steadying his pegasus, as the train's reverberation becomes more powerful through the. "Right on time," he smiles at Nico, "You ready partner?"

Nico rolls his eyes, "I live for excitement and adventure," he deadpans. "The question is, are you?" he smirks and raises an eyebrow and mocks, "partner."

"Oh I was born ready" Percy says steadying his pegasus once more as the cove they're waiting in vibrates, and dust falls from above. The train tracks are a few feet away from their hiding place, and within seconds, the engine of the train is within view. "Alright then! Let's go Blackjack!" he pats the pegasus who instantly takes off , running alongside the train.

Percy eyes the passing box cars, waiting for an open one.

"You see any, Shadow?!" he calls back to Nico.

"Coming up! Be ready!" Nico calls, steadying Mrs. O'Leary so he can jump in as well. "3… 2…1!"

Percy jumps off on cue, and he and Nico barrel into the open compartment. Nico lands on bushel of hay and Percy skids backward, his head thumps against a tall wooden box tied down with rope. “Ow,” He grunts grabbing the hat that fell off upon impact. Percy stands and places it on his head, patting off dust and trying to regain his composure. "You good?" he asks.

"Better than you." Nico spits a piece of hay out of his mouth and grins up at Percy, some of it sticking out of his hair. He holds out his hand to be helped up. "Split up?" He asks, pulling the bandanna up around his neck to fit comfortably above his nose.

"Yeah" Percy says pulling Nico to his feet, smiling as one of the skull and crossbones that make up the pattern on Nico's bandanna comes to rest on the tip of Nico's nose. "Cargo hold should be about three cars back, I'll be a few cars up where they cart in the fancy goods." Percy pulls his own bandana over his nose so that only his eyes are showing. "Gimmie the signal when you're done?"

"You know I will." Nico responds, brushing off his pants. "And then I'll come back for you, like I always do." He pats Percy's arm and heads off his own way, pulling out his gun as he switches cars.

Percy climbs out of the car on the other side, and climbs on top of the car in front. He runs on the top of the cars jumping over the gaps between until he finally reaches the one he wants. He opens the top loading door and draws his gun before he hops in. He eyes the dark car and sees no one. Putting his gun back in its holster, he opens one of the chests in the hold. A silver tea set shines back at him as if to say, "Take us Percy we're worth lots!" 

"Well don't mind if I do." Percy responds. He's just about to touch the kettle when he hears the cock of a revolver behind his head.

“I wouldn't if I were you, Riverson," a familiar voice clips through the cart, above the constant sound of tracks. Cool steel presses against the nape of his neck.

Percy puts his hands up and rises slowly. "Sheriff Chase," he turns to meet her fierce, gray eyes, "Nice to see you again," he says softly.

"I'm sure." Annabeth answers, "Let's hope we won't see each other anytime in the near future. I'mma bring you in. Hands together."The cuffs are evident in her other hand, and she waits for Percy to put his hands together in front of him, gun trained steadily on his heart.

Percy keeps his hands where they are. "My, my...you do look some kind of gorgeous when you're fixing that thing at me," he says, and although Annabeth can't see his mouth she knows he's smirking at her.

"Don't try and sweet talk me Riverson, hands together. I can't let you steal from these good people… Don't make me kill you in the name of justice."

Percy's eyes flash dangerously. "Justice is it?"

"That's what it means to uphold the law."

"Well I’d reckon so...tell me sheriff, is it 'just' when Matons take more'n their fair share and let other people suffer because of it?" Percy takes a small step forward.

"Don't move, Riverson, I mean it" Annabeth says.

"Is it 'just', when innocents die...not because of violence, monsters or terrible things like that, but because of greed?...the greed of these ‘good people’" he takes another step.

"I'm warning you-"

Percy grabs her hand and presses her gun to his chest. "I'm just sayin', you might wanna reconsider your definition of 'good'" Percy whispers harshly. Annabeth comes out of it, a bird call echoing in her ears enough to break the moment.

She shakes her head "no...I don't need to, and I've got you all figured out Riverson, that's why I knew you'd be here...that's how I knew you'd go for the big loot…” she scoffs, “Talkin' bout greed like it's something you ain’t got." 

Percy notices the shadows behind Annabeth begin to shift.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure, that you have me as figured out as you think." Percy says "There's one thing you didn't count on..."

"Oh? And what's that." Annabeth asks firmly.

"My partner....is better than yours."

"Wh-"

Nico materializes out of the shadows and hits Annabeth over the head with the butt of his gun, her body collapsing sideways. Percy catches her before she hits the ground, as Nico scowls.

"How is it that every time I catch you and her together, she's got her gun against some crucial part of you?" he snaps irritated.

Percy looks at Annabeth's unconscious face, then lays her down gently on the floor. "You didn't have to hit'er so hard u know? She wasn't gonna do nothin’." Percy laughs and starts filling a bag with valuables.

"Zeus's virgin penis she wasn't," Nico growls, taking her pistol out of spite, and emptying the chambers of bullets. He puts them in a pocket and helps Percy gather the loot. "Sherriff. Bandit. Gun. Bullets.” He counts them off, “There's only one ultimate outcome and it's not as sexy as you seem to think it will be."

Percy laughs, "You need to get outta my head Shadow," he says as he swings the bag of loot over his shoulder. "Speakin' of sheriffs-" he starts.

As if reading Percy's mind, Nico kicks opens the car door to reveal Jason tied up and dangling from the roof of the adjacent car

"How did you..."Percy gapes in amazement.

"Long story" Nico replies flippantly.

"Afternoon Grace" Percy calls to the immobilized sheriff as they step out.

Nico sighs, "Don't talk to sheriffs, P-Riverson. It only ever gets you into more trouble." Nico pokes Jason in the forehead with a smirk. "A pleasure dancing with you today Sheriff Grace. Make sure not to miss your stop." 

Jason glares from where he hangs, "I hate you too, Kidd." There's a low rumble of thunder in the distance daring Nico to say more.

Nico's left eye twitches and he flicks Jason's forehead. "Don't call me that." He glares in turn at Percy who shrugs sheepishly; like it's not his fault Nico's stuck with that stupid nickname. Percy hears rushed footsteps coming toward them.

"That'll be Chase'n Grace's back up, and our cue to leave." Percy whistles and within seconds Blackjack swoops down and carries them away. Nico holds onto Percy's wrist, trusting Percy to get him to his hellhound. He yelps in pain and shock as one of the sheriffs fires a shot, nicking Nico's arm, and making Blackjack neigh in alarm, unconsciously bucking so that Percy’s grip slips. 

“Argh!” Nico yells as he falls to into the forest below, watching Percy and his pegasus grow smaller before branches and leaves obscure his vision.

"Shit!'" Percy curses, his head scanning the forest below for his partner as he makes Blackjack maneuver away from a few more shots and land in the forest. 

Nico's landing is not a pleasant one, but even as he squirms his way out of the branches he’s under, he contemplates how glad he is that the bush he ended up in doesn't have thorns. He stands and cricks his neck wincing at the pain in his arm. Hearing a twig snap behind him, he turns, his gun out and points it directly into the face of a woman. Her hair has many small braids and she is rather scantily clothed. He holds in his jolt of surprise, having expected more law enforcement rather than one of the Spirituals; but bleeding and disoriented Nico doesn’t want to take any chances. He just hopes she doesn't plan on attacking him for intruding, because in his hand is Chase's stolen gun, still empty of ammunition and generally useless. Unless he's going to hit her with it...which isn't really such a bad idea considering that is generally what he ends up doing anyway.

The trees rustle above Nico and before he can process it, another Spiritual lands in front of him, separating him from the girl, and pointing a spear at his throat. He’s tall and only looking up at Nico because of his crouched posture. The area around his eyes is painted over accenting the brilliant green shade of his pupils; And seeing as he's wearing less that the girl behind him, Nico can see most of the runic symbols inked all over the man’s body which glow faintly with power.

He growls at Nico, warily eyeing the gun in his hand.

Nico's eyes narrow and he points his gun toward the canopy so he can slowly push the spear tip away from his throat and not be threatening them at the same time. The woman speaks first in the language Spirituals use for each other.

"He's wasn't going to hurt me." Piper says, "It's fine Alabaster."

"You are sure?" Alabaster replies, eyes are still trained on Nico and the gun he’s holding.

"Yes, and look he’s wounded," she points at his arm. 

Alabaster studies the blood stain forming on Nico's shirt and lowers his spear, standing up straight, and grabbing Nico's wrist to pull him closer.

Nico winces as the pull aggravates the bullet wound in his arm. "Hey. Hey, hey." Nico stumbles and pulls away as soon as he regains his footing. The spear is gone, but that doesn't mean they can't kill him in some other way, and as Nico steps backward, he, trips over a root; landing on his ass with grunt, "You can't just grab someone like that." he gripes, hand hovering over his wound, but not wanting to touch it with his dirty hands.

"Alabaster!" Piper frowns at him, "Your bedside manner needs a lot of work."

Alabaster shrugs, "I'm not in the business of healing Matons with a soft hand," he says to her and crouches down to be level with Nico. He looks into Nico's eyes, putting their faces uncomfortably close to one another. Alabaster's eyes seem to glow, which should disorient Nico, but has a calming effect instead, making it difficult to look away. Without breaking eye contact Alabaster pulls out a small pelt with a symbol written on it and places it gently on the wound.

“Hey!" Nico winces again but doesn't pull away despite the Spiritual's unknown intentions. He should be more alarmed, but his reflex to pull away is curiously silent, and his brain calmer the longer he looks into bright green eyes. "Bandage. Great. Now no more touching." I don't like people I don't know touching me, he thinks.

Piper rolls her eyes at Alabaster's callousness. "Not all of them are bad. Don't be so mean. It's not like he hurt me."

Distantly, Nico can hear Jason's voice calling out orders, and he scowls. It figures they'd try and come after him after they'd seen him fall. Hopefully the forest would stave them off until Nico could find Percy. Or Percy finds him. Piper hears them too, and makes a disgruntled face.

"Come Alabaster, we have to go."

"Not done yet." Alabaster says still not breaking eye contact. The pelt glows and Nico feels a sharp pinch where his wound is, which then tickles, and finally he feels nothing, not even soreness, where the bullet hit him. Alabaster stands and nods his head, apparently very pleased with himself. 

The bushes behind the three of them rustle, and Alabaster curses in spiritual, sliding his spear in the strap of his shoulder armor and putting one of the strings that dangle from the spearhead in his mouth to keep the spear from moving.

"Going now" he says to Piper, voice muffled, and the two of them climb quickly up the tree, which seems to assist them on their ascent. After a few rustling tree noises, Nico's sure they're gone. 

There is, however, the more pressing matter of the other rustling sounds approaching him. The twigs snap and through the partition of a bush across from where Nico's is sitting, a disgruntled Percy stumbles out. Blackjack following, walking normally and seemingly rolls his eyes as he neighs at the disheveled pile of Percy. 

"Rude." Percy responds to the pegasus, "Hey! There you are!" He says as he notices Nico.

Nico shakes off the remaining disorientation. "Yeah. It's just... just me." He glances at the tree the two Spirituals escaped up and looks back to his arm, his confusion growing. 

"Find them!" Jason's voices is closer than before, and Nico freezes and looks to Percy. "We need to scram. Now."

Percy nods in agreement. "We're never gonna find our way through this forest anymore'n they can." he says as he climbs onto Blackjack. He holds out his hand to help Nico on.  
Nico takes it and jumps on behind him this time, "Let's get out of here." he says, relief evident in his voice. "This place always gives me the creeps." He tentatively puts his arms around Percy's waist, feeling a bit guilty at how much he likes the position.

"Yeah." Percy says, "c'mon Blackjack!" he pats the pegasus's head and they take off to the sky, leaving the confused sheriffs lost in the woods. Nico sees Mrs. O'Leary below, following their path on foot sinking into the shadows and reappearing every so often. He tightens his grip around Percy's waist.

"How's your arm?" Percy asks, "They got you didn't they?"

"Yeah, it's why I let go." Nico shouts above the wind in Percy's ear. "But it's fine now. Don't worry about it."

"Fine?!...After bein' shot?" Percy calls back to him and chuckles, "You're some sort of crazy you know that?" he pats Nico's hand.

"You're the one that likes having a gun pointed at your heart!" Nico retorts incredulously, "Her bullet isn't...cupids arrow or someshit!" his analogy tastes sour in his mouth like he needs to sanitize it for blasphemy. "Now that's crazy."

Percy laughs, "Alright we're both crazy then, partner, that's why we work good together..ain't it?"

* * * * * *

The two of them land on the dusty path outside of the small house they share. Percy hops off of Blackjack and unties the bags on the side. He searches through one and pulls out a small, wooden case packed with small bottles filled with a greenish liquid. He hands it to Nico, "Go ahead." he gestures to the house," I'll take care of the other things"

"Thank you, Percy." Nico clasps Percy's arm and enters the house with a single knock, trusting Percy with the rest of his loot. "Hazel?" Nico's eyes adjust to the dimly lit room as he searches the house for Hazel's signature curly hair, venturing toward her small room. "I'm back. It's time to take your medicine."

Frank stands from the chair he is in as Nico enters the small room, and Hazel looks over to the doorway.

"Nico! Thank the gods you're safe!" she lets go of Franks hand to hold her arms out for Nico's embrace.

Nico smiles for her and puts the medicine in Frank’s now free hands to hug his sister and plant a kiss on her forehead. "Was there ever a doubt? Of course everything went as planned." he lies and holds her close. "How are you?" he asks the more important question, and pulls back to look her over.

"I'm good." she smiles and glances quickly over to Frank, before looking back to Nico.  
Frank places the medicine next to Hazel on the bed.

"I'm gonna, just...help Percy" he says seeming more flustered than usual before he exits the room.

Nico watches him leave with a skeptical look. "He never leaves that easy." he mutters, uncorking a vial from the box and handing it to Hazel. "Drink it." he encourages. "Did u eat anything yet?"

Hazel grimaces at the vial before chugging it in one pained gulp. "Blech! I hate that stuff." she shakes it off and puts her hands on Nico's shoulders "Nico," she says sweetly, "Brother." Her smile widens, looking almost as flustered as Frank did before he left "I have some news...to…to tell you," she finishes, her voice higher towards the end.

Nico hums and puts the wooden box under the bed. "What is it Hazel?" He takes her hand in his, fingers sliding up to her wrist to feel her pulse. "It's not bad, is it?" his heartbeat spikes and settles when Hazel gives a hasty shake of her head to reassure him no.

"No, no...nothing..nothing like that" she puts a hand on his shoulder again. "It's good news...actually" she smiles "you see…I don't know really how long I...well and anyway I want to have at least tried to live a full life before....Frank...well, he's asked me to marry him...and I've said yes...." she finally says.

Nico opens his mouth and closes it almost immediately, the declaration taking him a minute to process. "And he didn't have the decency to tell me himself. He had you do it." Nico says flatly if a little angrily.

Hazel raises an eyebrow at him. "You and I both know had he dun it, you'd have shot'im." she says, "...in the face"

"No I...." Nico frowns at him. "I would not have... shot him in the face." Okay, maybe he'd have shot him somewhere. Hazel's his little sister after all, but... he coughs and pats her hand awkwardly. "It's your decision Hazel. and I respect that." he grits his teeth, "and Frank is a...good... man." even if Nico wants to choke him because marriage is not a bomb you drop on an older brother whose little sister is all he has left. "Now... please excuse me for a bit. He takes out Annabeth stolen gun.

"Nico!" she calls out in surprise

"It will only take a moment." Nico replies, "I'll be back after I take care of him." He walks out the shanty and down the street to where he knows Frank and Percy are dividing the loot, making sure the gun is ready to fire.

Frank sees Nico first, and his eyes widen at the sight of the gun. Percy hands a trinket to an elderly lady before stepping in front of Frank and looking at Nico with an eyebrow raised "Whatchu gonn' do with that?" Percy asks.

"Oh nothing Percy." Nico gives and exaggerated smile, "This doesn't concern you though, so please, step aside would you?" he looks past Percy's shoulder to Frank who's looking at Nico's gun with major concern. "Hello, Frank. Zhang. You'll never guess what my sister just told me."

"You know I think you done broke Nico, he's bein' all polite to me" Percy says over his shoulder to Frank. 

"Please don't shoot me in the face," Frank says.

"Actually, yeah, that is what she said I'd do." Nico forcefully shoves Percy aside with a strained smile "She was of course, wrong." Nico points the gun at Franks chest and watching the growing horror in Frank's eyes, pulls the trigger. The gun elicits a small -click- as the empty chamber rotates with nothing inside it.

Frank flinches and heaves a wavering sigh of relief as he realizes the gun's empty. Percy stifles a laugh and the other people present in the square stare, some with amusement and some with exasperation. 

"Nico!" Hazel shouts at him from a few feet away "It's not ~cough~ funny!" she squeaks and adjusts the blanket around her shoulders.

"Take care of her, or it will be loaded next time. You got me?" Nico twirls the gun on his finger and shoves it in an empty holster, before turning and walking back to Hazel who’s wheezing behind him. "I told you I'd be right back after I took care of him. What do you think you're doing about of bed?" Nico picks her up bridal style and carries her back.

Hazel pouts at him "I'm fine!" she says and coughs again. Brusing her fingers over the rings marked around Nico's wrist. "You do approve though don't you? I really want your blessing." she says softly to him.

"Well I didn't shoot him. Of course I give you my blessing." Nico says softly. "Just... don't tell Frank. I like seeing him sweat." He kisses her cheek, "I hope he brings you more happiness then I ever could." The marks on his wrist throb as he smiles sadly.

"Good" Hazel hums and rests her head on Nico's shoulder. "My students are coming by soon, I'm going to be teachin' history...D'you want to stay and listen?" she asks

"Of course. I'll make dinner… Are you sure you'll be up for that, though? You're coughing." He walks through the door way and lays Hazel on the bed.

"Yeah" Hazel says, "These kids need to learn from someone... can't really afford schoolin' now can they? Besides.. I like teachin'," she smiles.

“You're the only one with the patience for it." Nico teases gently. "I'll get started on dinner, then. I hope you don't mind rice." and walks back to the main room where their stove is.

Percy comes in with a bottle of whiskey and places it on the table. "I come bearing gifts" he smiles and winks "Whatchu up to now, partner?" Percy asks.

"Food.” Nico answers shortly, “Sit and I’ll make you some too." Nico snatches up the alcohol and takes a swig before he sets the water to boil and adds a handful of rice, part of an onion, some salt half a potato and the left over jerky in the pantry. "Did Frank have a heart attack or go home?"

"Ha! nah...he's fine, he's prolly gonn' come over for the history lesson," Percy says leaning back in the chair. It's like speaking of the devil, and Frank knocks once, opening the door slowly letting the kids in who scuttle quickly over to Hazels room, shooting Nico and Percy looks of admiration. Frank waves awkwardly before joining them.

"Damn." Nico says half heartedly.

“See? What did I tell you?” Percy gets up to check on what Nico is making “Mmm smells nice” Percy licks his lips and tries to reach for a piece of jerky.

Nico swats Percy's hand with his spoon. "Oh no you don't. Not again. Last time I let u get away with that you, ate half the meat."

"Ow! Did not," Percy rubs his wounded hand. "Though it seems only fair" he smirks "I stole half of the meat."

Nico rolls his eyes. "And then you ate a third more when I served it, you jackass." he smirks, "And are you saying you begrudge my sister some of your stolen goods? I thought better of you Perseus." he shakes his head in fake disappointment.

"Hey now, you know I'd never deprive your lovely sister of nothing, besides..." Percy struts up to Nico "It was your share I ate," he says flashing Nico an arrogant smile, and then flinching  
"Don't hit me with the spoon again!" he laughs.

Nico hits him in the shoulder, splattering it with stew. "You can't tell me what to do Riverson. I’m Shadow the Kidd. I only work with you because you're pretty." He can't keep a straight face and smirks. "Now sit down. Just being near you makes me want to hit you again."

"Aw you think I'm pretty? I should get me a nice dress, or whatever those spiritual ladies wear," he winks.

"No... no please don't." Nico pushes Percy away with his hand this time, remember the one time they’d ended up stealing a whole case of costumes and Percy had proudly praded around in a woman’s spiritual garb. "Once was enough. And how do you turn everything I say back at me and somehow make it disturbing as the godly love stories? Do you hate me?" Nico turns off the stove with a click. "Get me the bowls, please."

"Hazels lesson ain't done yet, we should at least hear the end?" Percy offers.

"She does tell it the best." Nico says, and he did say he'd come listen, "The bowls can wait."

They both linger in the corner of Hazel’s room as she tells the rest of the story. 

"...the gods had children with the Spirituals and the Matons, these children are called the "blessed"...." Hazel says to the children, looking up from her book.

Percy scoffs at the term, and nudges Nico in the arm "Tch. Blessed huh?" he whispers

"More like cursed." Nico agrees softly, and Hazel shoots them a look, knowing exactly what their saying even if she can't hear them.

"We ain't the ones is cursed, now are we," Percy says softly and looks to Hazel who is continuing with the story. She's huddled up in a blanket with the book in her lap and a handkerchief balled up in her fist.

"Not literally." Nico says, "But I won't be one to argue that we're not as well." Just not in such an obvious way that it shows with every breath they take and everyday they wake up at least able to get out of bed. Also not in the way Nico used to think, when everyone around him was dying. He knows now, that it wasn't his fault.

"The Matons then made a deal with the gods: instead of accepting offerings of human lives by embarking on the spirit trail, the Matons would build a train, the Spirit Train, which would bring food, gold and other belongings as tribute to the gods instead." Hazel smiles at an entranced student in the front who is very excited about the idea that they are offering objects and not people anymore

"However Hera of wives and weddings did not approve of the behavior this type of tribute instilled in the gods." Hazel says and coughs in her handkerchief. "No...she didn't like the gods, especially her husband Zeus of sky and lightning, to have "blessed" children, and she cursed all of the women of the mist, with a.." she coughs again, "terrible sickness...so that the gods" she coughs more ,"Might lose their interest." she closes the book and has a bit of a coughing fit.

Nico's by her side at the same moment Frank is; though slightly more prepared with a handkerchief and a hand on her shoulder. You need some water?" he asks softly while Frank hovers behind Hazel's over protective brother.

"I'm fine." Hazel says between coughs. 

That’s what Sally said the night before she died. Nico thinks. Those words are far from comforting.

"Oh, look at that kids, lessons over, and now you know why the gods are terrible and you shouldn't have kids with them.”

The kids just stare up at him, confused and silent.

"Yeah well...you're all too young to be thinking 'bout that anyhow....but! It's time to leave. Professor Hazel needs 'er rest," Percy says directing the kids out and then getting some water from a pitcher in the kitchen. He hands the glass to Nico to give to Hazel.

"Drink." Nico says, "and I have some stew for you to eat. I'll even invite Frank to have some. Does that sound good?"

Hazel nods smiling up at Frank as she sips her water.

"How u feelin' little lady?" Percy says

Hazel stops drinking and raises an eyebrow at Percy "Percy, how many times do I gotta tell you, if you call a woman ‘little lady’, she gonn' punch you in the gut."

Percy chuckles, "At least as many times it takes 'til that actually happens," he winks.

Hazel shakes her head and laughs weakly.

"Do you want me to punch Percy in the gut?" Nico offers with a small smile.

Hazel shakes her head and Nico shrugs as he heads into the kitchen. 

"Oh well, don't look so upset," Percy calls to him, "C'mon you two" he smiles "Let's go eat some of that delicious stew."

* * * * * *

 

After dinner Frank helps clear the table and kisses Hazels forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says softly.

"See you tomorrow, Frank." Hazel smiles up at him with warm golden eyes and waits till he's out the door to cough into her hand, shoulders slumping.

Nico bites his lip from commenting, "Let's get you to bed." he says instead, holding out his hands for her to hold.

"G'Night Hazel" Percy says lazily with his head on the table as he's already had a few glasses of whiskey, "Have nice dreams."

Nico helps Hazel to bed and tucks her in. Sitting on her bed, he pets her hair. "How was your day? Did you want to tell me about it or are you too tired?"

"My day was wonderful," Hazel says with a smile because Nico knows why, "but I'm gonna sleep now...oh, and Nico....do you think you could steal me a nice dress....for my wedding?"

"Of course." Nico says, "I'm not going to let you spend you happiest day in a blanket." he kisses her forehead and gets up. "You'll be beautiful no matter what you wear though, Hazel. Frank is lucky to have you."

Hazel looks happy enough to cry. "I love you, Nico" she says and holds out her arms for a hug.

Nico holds her close and hard, burying his nose in her neck and fluffy hair. "I love you too, Hazel." he says. He says it freely without hesitation, because h’se know after Bianca, after his mother, that the sickness could take her at any moment, and he'll regret it later if he doesn't tell her how much she means to him now. "I'm going to walk you down the aisle." he says, "and you'll be more beautiful than Aphrodite."

"Don't let her know that" she laughs softly and sniffles. She wipes away the tears she couldn't hold back. "I just wish that.... you had... someone" she says eyeing the doorway.

"Me too, Hazel..." he hugs her closer and then let's go."But you shouldn't worry about that. I don't have time for... for romance anyway." 

Nico wishes her good night again and closes the door. Percy is still in the kitchen with his head on the table as he pokes at a glass of whiskey. “Gonn’ join me partner?” he says and flashes Nico a dopey, inebriated smile.

Nico grunts and gathers the bowls still on the table to clean. "In a minute, partner," He says stressing the last word. "I'll clean up and then pour us both a glass." It's their nightly routine and Nico doesn't see the point in changing it. He likes drinking with Percy. Most days.

"You need any help?" he offers still poking his glass.

"Sure. You're Riverson Jackson after all. You wash and I'll dry." Nico smirks and taps the leg of Percy's chair with his foot as he passes.

Percy stumbles out of his chair and the faucet starts pouring water into a bucket. He watches it like an amused child. "You know as much as I hate it for puttin' us outta work and such Maton stuff really is amazing" He starts making the water move without even raising a finger. "What do I clean then? Just give it to the crocodile." Percy chuckles drunkenly as he makes the water form a crocodile.

Nico feeds the 'crocodile' their bowls and utensils and then glancing in the pot and seeing the bottom, eats it with the spoon and tosses that in as well before inserting his hands to wash them off. 

"Doesn't mean they should have thrown us away. What did they think would happen? That we'd all just lay down in the dust and starve instead of fighting back?" Nico asks.

Percy hums in agreement as he makes the crocodile wash the dishes. His head bobbing with the movement of the water as if he's listening to a song. 

"Well they don't… really seem to care who...dies" Percy says the last word weakly and the dishes clack into the bucket as Percy releases the crocodile and stares at the floor his jaw tensed and hands shaking as they cover his face.

Leaving the dishes where they've fallen, Nico stands in front of Percy and cards fingers through his hair. "I know, Percy. I know. Go ahead." His own eyes have long since stopped stinging, but Percy's never seem to dry, and Nico drily thinks that it must have something to do with him being half water god; where Nico is half earth and shadow.

Percy inhales sharply and wipes his eyes "No, ain't gonna solve nothin' ...it ain't gonna...it ain't gonna bring 'er back" his voice wavers and Nico hears the water slowly start to move the dishes behind him "I think I need 'nuther drink" he says with a laugh to mask the pain. "Let's finish this, you gonn' dry'em right?"

"Put'em in the sink." Nico says, "They can air dry just as well." He pours Percy a glass from where he's standing before pouring one for himself, warm whiskey burning on the way down his throat in an all too familiar way. He kicks his feet up onto the table teetering on the back legs of his chair with practiced ease.

"Hazel was coughin' an awful lot today," Percy says and immediately regrets it, he lets his head drop to the tablem, "I'm sorry" he mumbles.

Nico lets out a long sigh and leans his head back against the top of the chair, the whiskey during dinner and just now sooth his panic and anger. "It's fine....it's why we got medicine today, wasn't it? Because we ran out..." Nico takes another sip of alcohol and closes his eyes. "Because she gave some of it to one of her students and didn't tell me."

Percy laughs sadly. "That sounds like her... we'll just hafta steal more tomorrow then." Percy says into the table then lifts his head up to shake it, "Shoot! Does that mean there's another little girl out there with mist sickness?"

"Of course there is Percy!" Nico growls in frustration. "The gods aren't going to stop fucking mortals just because Hera's throwing a tantrum! They could... care less what happens to their children...." Nico's glass hits the table with a clunk. "You know that. And it means we're gonna have to get twice more than usual. Fuckin' things just have to expire don't they."

Percy groans before he stands to put a finger up to Nico's lips. He leans in and whispers in Nico's ear. "Shhhhhh Hazel's sleeepin'," his head hovers near Nico's face and he gives a drunken chuckle that is potent with the stench of alcohol.

Nico calms down and frowns up at him, not bothering to remove Percy's finger before speaking; Percy's always been a surprisingly happy and touchy drunk... Nico knows that best. "Sit back down before you fall over, you alcoholic." he says in a softer voice. "I don't wanna hafta clean up anymore blood. My shirt was already ruined today.” Nico shakes his head as he throws back another glass and refills it. The world has already taken on a more hazy outlook, but he could stand a little more of it. 

Percy laughs and stumbles back into his chair before he looks Nico up and down "It's a shame all the women we care about get sick...I wish I could just marry you sometimes..." he says pouring himself another glass "I know you won't die of that stupid mist sickness."

Nico hums, his heart still flutters weakly, even though it's the fourth time Percy's "proposed" to him that week. "Yeah I know you do, Percy." He downs his glass and pours another. All he has left is Percy and Hazel, and if Percy wants to cuddle him as per usual, Nico needs more emotional-dampening liquid in him. "Love you too."

Percy smiles as he downs another glass and scoots his chair closer to Nico's so he can get a refill. "I mean it, you know...we should get married" he smiles as he makes the liquor at the bottom of Nico's glass form a ring, "Marry me?" he asks.

Nico gives a startled blink. Percy's never done that before, but he takes it in stride, and nods, leaning to the side so he can rest his head on Percy's shoulder. "Sure. I’ll marry you, Percy. How could I say no? Now put the alcohol in my mouth, please." he parts his lips so Percy can slide it in.

"There! Now that you've drunken my ring, we’re married. Ok?" Percy laughs and as he tries to get up and either drunkenly stumbles, or his leg gets caught, tumbling to the floor taking Nico with him. "Bhahaa!" he slaps a hand over his mouth realizing how loud he was. Nico's back is flat on the floor and he gives an exasperated groan before Percy climbs on top of him. "Sorry partner" he giggles.

"You better be. You added bruises to my bruises" Nico raises an eyebrow, his brain is pleasantly silent, "Any reason you're on top of me, now?" Nico feels his body start to flush, up his chest and neck.

"I don't know" Percy laughs "I think I wanted to see if you were ok...you ok?" he whispers warmly into Nico's ear.

"I fell off Blackjack today from thirty feet at least and you're asking me if falling off my chair hurt me." Nico uses sarcasm to disguise the way his breath catches in his throat and goosebumps prickle up his arms. "Of course I'm alright, you idiot."

"Ok good" Percy smiles and puts his forehead against Nico's. "You're a tough one," he whispers, his warm, alcoholic breath brushing against Nico's lips.

"y-yeah. That's why you... wanna marry me." Nico's blush rushes to his cheeks, barely visible beneath his tan.

Percy blinks with realization and shifts his weight to the side to rest on one of his forearms. He puts his finger up to Nico's lips once again. "It's why I married you," he corrects, apparently counting the drinking of the wedding ring as a valid marriage. It's clear to Nico that Percy may have drunken one too many this time, but then Nico has too. Percy removes his finger from Nico's mouth and places his lips there instead.

Nico gently places his hand on the back of Percy's neck and sighs into the kiss. He thinks that if that's the only reason Percy wants to marry him, it's a crappy marriage to begin with. "I think someone needs to go to bed, now." Nico fumbles with the words in his mouth, referencing Percy's inebriation.

Percy stifles a laugh and grumbles something that sounds like "wedding night" before he kisses Nico again this time with a little more force.

"Mmf-" Nico keeps his hands on Percy's shoulders and closes his eyes, kissing back as much as he can with Percy's lips molesting his, sloppily. It’s not the worst kiss Percy as ever given Nico, but he likes them all anyway, Percy warm and comforting on top of him, and Nico admits he doesn’t really want Percy to stop.

Percy releases Nico's lips from his own so he can take a shaky breath and start kissing Nico's neck, untucking Nico's shirt and starting to unbutton it; resisting Nico's half hearted push and continuing to kiss along Nico's neck and shoulder.

Nico stifles a moan and bites his lip enjoying it for a few moments and forgetting why receiving the attention he so craves is a bad thing. Something slips out of his shirt and clatters softly against the floor, startling Nico in his pleasurable, fuzzy state; the locket gleams in the fire light and Nico regains some sense, pushing Percy away with the palm of his hand against his shoulder. "Not tonight Percy." he slurs, "and not here. Let's go to bed, in bed. Come on."

"What?" Percy says between wavering breaths, "You don't wanmetoo?" he mumbles

"That's... that's not it, Percy. I love you I really do-" Percy kisses him on the lips, caressing his jaw and making Nico melt at the tenderness.

"Then just...shhhhhhh" Percy says with a smile before he continues kissing Nico's lips. Moving to Nico's jaw, and kissing down Nico’s neck and to his collarbone before continuing to unbutton his shirt.

Nico hisses out of clenched teeth and nods. "Are you...are you sure?" he asks as his world begins to slur together like his words, and he squirms on the floor skin burning with every button Percy opens.

Percy doesn't answer, but when he pushes the fabric of Nico's shirt out of the way and continues his mouth's decent on the sensitive skin of Nico's chest, it's enough to signal his desire. Percy's fingertips slide up the side of Nico's chest, his breath heavy against warm skin.

"Oh gods." Nico rasps. Aside from the first time, the most Percy has done is kiss and snuggle him till they both pass out, and the feel of Percy's hands on his chest has him yearning for more.

Percy continues his descent, taking Nico's moans as the sign of approval they are. He makes his way to the contour of Nico's hip, kissing and licking the depression that the bone creates.

"Th-that's unn- really low Percy." Nico mutters under his breath, suppressing the ridiculous urge to giggle as a spark of intense pleasure shoots from where Percy's lips connect with his skin, making him squirm and shout, before he can cover his mouth, still mindful of Hazel in the next room.

Percy's mind is hazy so all he hears is Nico's shout. He puts his hand over Nico's mouth as he continues to stimulate what is apparently a very sensitive area of Nico's body with his tongue. His other hand moves to unbutton the top of Nico's pants. "Shhhhhhh" he breathes against Nico's hipbone and laughs lightly before he starts sucking on the skin there.

Nico's hands delve into Percy's hair, nails bluntly scraping along Percy's scalp and fisting in his hair, unsure whether to pull Percy away, or press him closer. "You're going to...to kill me" Nico's words are muffled behind Percy's hand which he kisses.

Percy's breathes become more sporadic as he tugs at the fabric of Nico's pants, licking each increment of newly exposed skin making Nico's breathing intensify; muting all other sensations, as he takes in the feel of Percy's lips on his body. The stimulation has his toes curling and for a moment nothing else in the world exists except Percy's overwhelming presence against him...until Nico hears a cough, small at first and then the ones that follow a little louder.

"Nico?"

"H-Hazel." It takes Nico a second to clear his voice back to normal. "Wh-at," he coughs, "What Hazel?" he calls, tapping Percy's shoulder so he can get up and go to her; Hazel comes before everything in his life. "Do you need something?"

Percy flops to the side at Nico's signal. 

"Could you get me some water?" she says before another stream of coughs. 

"I'll bring it, just give me a second." He calls, and hesitates a second, returning to kiss Percy's forehead. Staggering to his feet, Nico quickly refastens his pants, but gives up on his shirt after just one button, snagging his glass from the table, and downing what was left of his drink. He rinses it before filling it with water. Combing a hand through his hair and opens her door, sitting on the bed and handing her the glass. "Do you need anything else? Any help?" he asks softly.

"No, that's it" Hazel says accepting the drink "Thank you" she says and coughs again "Do you think I should...take another dose?" she asks

"Maybe." Nico retrieves a vial from the box."Better safe than sorry. You should have told me you ran out early." he chastises gently and uncorks it for her to down.

"Sorry" she says and takes the dose with a grimace, "Thanks," she says again. 

After finishing the last of her water she bundles herself in the blankets again, and Nico kisses her curls fondly. "Good night Hazel. Get some sleep. I'll wake you for breakfast." He strokes her hair until he hears her breath even out, telltale that she's asleep before leaving, gently closing the door behind him and looking around for Percy.

He finds him on the floor where he left him, staring at the ceiling. He looks over to Nico when he notices him enter the room. "She good?" he grumbles lazily as he flops on his side so he can face Nico. 

"Gave her another vial." Nico says, and stands next to Percy, hand out to help him up. "She's asleep now. And so should we, husband." He nods toward their room and bed.

Percy grunts as he sits up. "Mmmk" he hums as he gets to his feet and then kisses Nico on the forehead. "Lessgo," he mumbles and yawns, "Gotta 'nuther train tomorrow...need to be nice and rested." Percy pats Nico's shoulder and starts to shuffle off to their room.

Nico hums in agreement and follows close behind, covering a yawn with his hand, amd kicking off his boots by the bed. He rolls over so he's against the wall, leaving the open space for Percy to crawl into. Holding up the blanket, he waits for Percy to join him, still dressed in his clothes.

Percy plops onto the bed next to him and settles under the blanket, pulling Nico toward him; an embrace Nico goes into most willingly. "Night partner" he hums evidently already halfway asleep.

"Night." Nico replies and breathes in Percy's warmth beside him, draping an arm across Percy's waist and relaxing into sleep.


	2. A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is too smart for her own good, a trap is set, Leo falls in love, Spirituals attack, and Nico and Percy meet someone as good at robbing people as they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion.

After dinner Annabeth sneaks out. Just like every night she dismisses herself to her room and closes the door. When she's sure they aren't missing her, which they rarely ever seem to do anyway, she changes into her sheriff clothing and hops out the window onto the tree, climbing down and taking a pegasus to the mayor's estate. She does a special sequence of knocks on the back door and Jason appears to let her in.

"How mad was Octavian?" Annabeth asks always feeling a little guilty that Jason receives the bulk of the punishment since Jason has to let her to go back to her dad's house. She prefers to keep her sheriff life a secret from her Father. He would never approve and she doesn’t want to deal with any more resistance than she already puts up with. She's supposed to be a "lady," but her talents are wasted on such a mundane and uninteresting, unchallenging, lifestyle. She could care less about current fashions, hair care and giggling behind her fan with a gaggle of silly girls who's only ambition is to marry rich. She's made for something better than that.

"Let's just say we're in charge of mucking the stables for a couple weeks, and leave it at that." Jason answers with a resigned sigh, and ushers Annabeth inside.

Annabeth grimaces, "Well you know, I'd like to see Octavian try and stop those bandits," He’d probably just shoot them point blank She thinks, and looks at the desk strewn with paper ."These the inventory logs?" she asks

"Yeah. And I'd pay to see you say that to his face." Jason chuckles, and shuffles the papers into some semblance of order.

Annabeth smiles at the idea and gives her attention back to the papers. "Good," she says "I just have a feeling that if we knew what they were taking...we could get them in the same car, because that's kind of their game they take us separately and then that darned Kidd." Annabeth rubs the part of her head that is still sore from the hit. "But if we get them together in one well lit car...there's our advantage" she says, shuffling through inventory logs.

"It's a good plan." Jason says, "But I can't see much of a pattern. It’s always something expensive and random crates broken into.... I guess that means they are searching for something... but I don't know what. There are always so many crates..." Jason rubs his temples. "and I feel like I've been staring at these papers for forever."

"There's gotta be something" Annabeth says she starts circling similarities working almost mechanically, like an automaton. "Bullets" Annabeth mumbles, "Food...not a particular type... Why did they steal pickles of all things? Bullets." she flips to the beginning again "1 case of medicine,...medicine....medicine...." her eyes widen and she flips through a couple more pages before she looks up at Jason in realization "Jason..."

Having been falling asleep in his chair, Jason jerks awake at his name. "Uh?? Um what? Did u find something?"

"Medicine," Annabeth says softly, "for the mist sickness, they've been stealing' it almost consistently and in increasing amounts every time, so either there's more girls they're stealing for or the ones they already are...."

"Are getting worse." Jason finishes and runs a hand through his hair, a frown crossing his face. "That's….unfortunate. No wonder the expensive possessions they took were so random. Tea sets and ball gowns to taxidermy and violins…" he gives Annabeth an admiring look that turns troubled. "So… what do we do?"

"Well I don't feel right...you know using the medicine as a trap..." she says and starts gathering up the papers."We should probably just keep this to-" Annabeth gets cut off by the mansion-side door opening. Octavian walks in the room and eyes the papers.

"Find anything?" his mouth smiles but his eyes don't, and it makes Annabeth's insides cringe, she looks to Jason.

"Sir." Jason stands from his seated position, and glances at Annabeth, "Annabeth has only recently joined me, but... I haven't found anything." he hopes Octavian is just in a bad mood and hasn't heard their private conversation.

Octavian eyes them sensing their deceit. "Nothing at all?" he asks, the calm in his voice deeply unsettling. "Is there any particular reason that you requested inventory logs then?" he says looking at the papers as Annabeth subconsciously holds them closer to her chest.

"We were searching for a pattern, sir." Jason replies, and hopes Annabeth will come up with some sort of lie or excuse that he cannot. But maybe, he thinks, Octavian will understand and be lenient? Even in his head it sounds like a question.

"And there's no pattern then," Octavian looks to Annabeth. 

"No," Annabeth says, "They're just greedy bandits stealin' whatever they feel like." 

"Can I see the records." Octavian's face remains impassive, and he holds out his hand, making it obvious that Annabeth doesn’t really have a choice in the matter. Annabeth's eyes widen remembering she's circled all the medicine disparities.

"Well I doubt you'll see anything we haven't... we've been working for quite some time-" 

"Sherriff Grace said that you had just gotten here." Octavian interrupts impatiently, eyes narrowing, and a sneer forming on his lips. 

"Yes well I meant he's been working and his work and my work combine to our work so really-" 

"Let me. See the papers." Octavian demands and before Annabeth can come up with another excuse, he snatches them from her hands and shuffles through them. 

"Medicine?" he raises a surprised eyebrow. "Why... that's absolutely despicable."

"Despicable, sir?" Jason asks nervously this time, his reaction the exact opposite of what he'd hoped for, and he winces as he sees Annabeth hand bloom with blood from several paper cuts in the junction of her thumb and pointer finger.

"Well their obviously stealing the medicine so they can resell it at twice the price to desperate people. It's absolutely despicable," Octavian asserts.

"I don't think that's what they're stealing it for...I think there are woman on the outskirts who can't afford it and they're stealing it for them." Annabeth says, sure that she's right.

Octavian laughs, "Oh you poor naive sheriffs," he says, "What a grand fiction that would be...unfortunately we live in the real world...set a trap" he commands. "I want these bandits caught and executed" he turns to leave.

"But sir I really think it's the truth!" Annabeth says, "You see Riverson told me-"

Octavian turns abruptly to face Annabeth who is slightly startled Jason almost instinctively tackles Octavian, but holds back. 

"Riverson told you?!...tell me Sheriff Chase, are we in the business of taking bandits at their word now?" his eyes are wide and intimidating.

"N-no but-" Annabeth fumbles with her words.

Octavian laughs again. "Sherriff Chase, I hired you for your head not your heart. So be sure you use it." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Set the trap," he says humorlessly, "Or whatever medicine they steal..." he leans in closer "Will be taken from your treatment." He whispers and leaves the room, door slamming behind him leaving Annabeth paralyzed where she stands.

"Sometimes..." Jason grits his teeth, still tensed, "I really hate that man… Are you alright? I have some crème for the paper cuts if you want." He opens a drawer and takes out a container or clear goop, and glares at the closed door.

"Yeah" Annabeth says and sits on the chair. "You don't think they're reselling the medicine right?"

"I don't know. Kidd isn't very talkative. Usually all I get out of him is: 'oh it's you again.' or 'looking handsome as usual, Grace.' or 'no time to talk, sheriff' and then I'm either fighting him or he's got me incapacitated somehow." Jason shrugs. "I mean...they are bandits... maybe they are and Octavian is right. But I'd think...with medicine available as long as you're ready to pay for it...that any selling they'd do with it would be for less. Not more."

Annabeth nods holding out her hand. "Riverson's different," she says fighting off a smile as she imagines those dangerous, green eyes. "The way he talks, you'd think he was good...troubled...but good...but I guess we better take that order to the train station then."

"So basically nothing's any different than usual." Jason jokes, unscrewing the cap and handing Annabeth the salve for her cuts. "And I mean... it's not like Kidd's ever really hurt either of us badly. I mean... we're still alive aren't we?" Though he does glance at Annabeth's head, knowing she probably has a rather big lump there from earlier.

Annabeth nods again as she considers Jason's point, the bandits could've harmed them easily...and now they were setting a trap that would have them executed… it didn't feel Just. She remembers what Riverson told her and maybe he was right. Maybe she should reconsider her definition of "good people"....

* * * * * *

"Leo! My favorite engineer! Let's talk trains," Percy calls and pulls his "favorite engineer" into a ticket booth for a little privacy. Nico follows, reluctantly noting that once again Percy is his usual oblivious self and it's as if nothing significant had happened the night before. 

"Alright, Alright," Leo says, "You got something for me?"

"Naw, we just wanted to have a drink with you, Leo. Which is why we're pushin' you into a ticket booth." Percy says with a grin, and Nico shuts the door.

"Obviously." Nico says, rolling his eyes. Leo raises an eyebrow. 

"Nico, pay the man so we can get our info," Percy says.

Nico grunts, and pulls out a small wad of cash. "Here. Now talk, Valdez; you greedy, intelligent, bastard." He gives him a small grin to show he's not serious about the insults, and watches fondly as Leo preens for being called intelligent. 

"We all gotta make a livin'," Leo winks, "Alright so, I received the order this morning, your loot will be in the 4th freight car, Its red and there are two guard cars around it so…you know...don't die"

"Wait, only one car this time?" Nico frowns, "Why only one car?" 

"I don't know," Leo says, "they ordered the expensive stuff and the meds be in the same car this time maybe it was a cargo space issue…also they put some new tools in there so if you could?" Leo hints. 

"Yeah we'll get you your tools Leo" Percy smiles shaking his head.

"Much obliged" Leo says exiting the booth. He whips out his pocket watch and checks it. "Should pass your canyon 'round 2:18 if I'm not mistaken," he says, "so make sure you set your cl-" Leo freezes staring down the way and a grin starts to form on his lips.

"You finally run outta oil, you automaton," Percy claps his shoulder looking in his line of sight to see a pretty red headed lady, dressed in a purple dress with a matching parasol, observing the train. 

"Excuse me won't you," Leo says to Percy and Nico and he strides over. 

"She's a fine machine ain't she?" Leo asks slicking his hair back proudly as if he’d built the thing single handedly. 

The pretty red head turns to face Leo with a smile that practically blinds the poor man. "Oh yes, she really is. That's some state of the art machinery." She pauses, "Do you... work on the train?"

"I do... as a matter of fact," he preens confidently. "Name's Leo Valdez and yours my lady?" Leo says in attempt to be a gentleman.

"Charmed." she says, flippantly, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call me Rachel. Anyway, I'm having a bit of a dilemma, do you think you could help me, Sir Leo Valdez?" she winks playfully.

“I'm at your service” Leo preens at the title he’s been given, hoping he can actually help her with her problem so he doesn't lose it.

"Wonderful! You see my baggage is... delicate, and I'd really like to see it be put away myself." she motions to the suitcase beside her. "Would you mind terribly? I'll even put it there myself." She looks at Leo with hopeful eyes.

"Well sure," Leo says he looks back to Percy and Nico and winks, "Right this way," he says leading her to the fourth freight car, and checking the time quickly as he sees Percy and Nico head off. "Actually, you- ah, might want to put it in a different storage car, this one’s, um... full," he says.

"Full? I'm sure there's room for it. It's not that big after all." Her bag is medium sized, up to her knees. "And I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone who has to look after such things." She smiles sweetly, and rather forcefully, opens the door without asking or waiting for Leo to open it for her. She looks around, "There, see? Plenty of room."

Leo hadn't expected her to do that and he fumbles with incoherent syllables before he says, "Um...well if you insist." He smiles nervously hoping that maybe Nico and Percy won't take that bag or anything in it.

Rachel hums a tune as she walks into the car, looking for a place to secure her bag, eventually squeezing it into a space between two wooden boxes that are strapped to the floor. "There." she says, patting the bag. She looks up to Leo who lingers in the doorway, "Thank you, Mr. Valdez, you were a great help." She pecks him on the cheek as she sashays out and away, waving behind her.

"Y-your melcome wa'am… I mean…w- welcome ma'am. B-bye" Leo responds face flushed as he mentally berates himself for reacting like such a dunce. Still, it's not every day a pretty girl gives him a kiss... Leo sways and watches her leave then closes the door and returns to work.

* * * * * *

"Two fifteen," Percy reads off of the face of his watch, the train whistling in the distance. He steadies Blackjack. "So we're gonna wanna go at least three back from the car, and tread lightly on the one before it" he says and hands Nico a sack.

"Not a problem for me, Riverson... but you might wanna tie some cloth around your boots, if you know what I mean." He winces at himself for calling Percy by his bandit name. He shouldn't be resentful, he knows Percy never remembers anything after the point where he's drunk enough to propose. This isn't the first, nor will it be the last time, but he can't help feeling a little hurt.

"Well I was just gonn' take 'em off but that works too" Percy says, "Thanks partner." He smiles and then leans forward to scan for the oncoming train. He checks his watch to see that Leo's calculation was right on the money. "Ready?" Percy asks.

Nico sighs, "You always ask that…when have I ever said I'm not, Percy. And if I wasn't ready, what exactly would change about this upcoming scenario?"

"Well I meant ready at right this second because we don't want miss it when the-" Percy starts as the train engine zooms past, "and go!" Percy orders, his voice a little flustered, before taking off to follow the train. They ride alongside it and Percy can see the red freight car a little ways down. "You see the open car Shadow?" he calls.

Nico groans, "There is no open car, Riverson!" he calls, "We're gonna have to drop down on top!"

Percy heaves an exasperated sigh. "Time to meet the sky Blackjack," he says giving a pat to the side of the horse’s neck. Blackjack extends his wings and catches an updraft that has them hovering alongside the train. Percy reaches out to grab Nico's hand. "Let's go then partner!" he calls.

Nico give Mrs. O'Leary a pat and takes Percy's hand quickly, trusting Percy completely, even if he’s peeved.

Blackjack lifts them both up to the top of the train. Nico dangling from Percy's grip just above one of the box cars. "You good?" Percy asks, "Should I let go?"

Nico lets his grip loosen and nods, dropping to the metal of the box car and crouching against the wind, grateful for the bandana around the lower half of his face. He waits for Percy, gloved fingers in a seam of rivets.

Percy lands a little behind Nico on the same car and gestures a thank you up to Blackjack. Percy scans for the red cargo car which is about 3 cars down. "Alright, then" he pats Nico's shoulder before he adjusts his shell pattern bandana. "Let's go."

They get a running start and jump the cars until they get to the guard car behind the cargo car. "All right," Percy scans the metallic top of the car. "It's gonn' be hard to tread lightly on that...hey wait a sec," he says in realization, and takes out his water pouch. He squeezes water out and uses it to form a bridge across the gap between the two cars, and taps it with his foot to test it and then walks across. He gestures Nico to follow him, making Nico huff out a laugh at Percy's ingenuity. After a moment's hesitation, he follows suit, half expecting for the makeshift water bridge to give out beneath his weight and his body to plummet down onto the metal connector or the tracks beyond that. 

He makes it, heart beating wildly. "Seems like you're good for more than just washing dishes." Nico says, once he's crossed, his eyes doing the smirking for him. "Why can't you always be this helpful?" he punches Percy's shoulder lightly.

Percy puts a finger up to his lips and points to the car beneath them although his eyes show that he’s smiling at Nico's playfulness. Percy moves the water bridge and has them cover his feet.  
The water forms blobs underneath his feet. He taps his foot to make sure his footsteps don't make too much noise. He looks back proudly at Nico and then uses the water to skate across the car soundlessly. Then he sends the water back to Nico, having it cover Nico's feet the same way.  
Nico follows Percy at a slower pace, thinking how it would be fine for him to creep across the top of the car by himself. He doesn't need the water shoes, but there's too much wind to tell Percy no.

When Nico gets to the end of the car, Percy makes the bridge for them again and Nico can tell that Percy smirks as he sees there's an entrance to the cargo car on the top, "It's like they want us to steal from them," he says and opens the hatch.

"Let me assure you, they don't." Nico says and follows Percy in, feeling slightly uncomfortable once he's in and sees just how little shadow there is in the cargo hold. All the crates are up against the walls and lights line the walls. "Let's get the loot and scram." Nico says, wiping his hands on his pants, rolling his shoulders to loosen the tension from them.

Percy opens a crate along the side and sees a beautiful collection of leather bound books. Percy shows it to Nico. "Gift for the weddin'," he says and puts it in the bag. "Hey you think that bag over there might have a nice dress for her?" Percy suggests as he pries open another crate that has the medicine in it.

"Guess I'll check." Nico says, eyeing the doors, warily. Having Chase n' Grace in the same place probably won't end well, but he focuses on the task at hand, finding a lovely yellow dress with rhinestones scattered across the belt. It's perfect for Hazel, and Nico smiles softly behind his bandanna, failing to notice the scuff of boots against wood." He folds and bags it, turning around to commend Percy for his intuition and comes face to face with the barrel of two pistols, and two very pretty girls winking at him, one holding a finger to her lips with a smirk.

"Partner." Nico says, anyway, reaching for shadows that aren't there.

"Yeah?" Percy says not looking back as he reaches for the medicine.Cold metal presses into the back of Percy's neck. 

"It's a little too late for that sort of warning, Kidd." a feminine voice says behind Percy, "But I suppose it's better late than never. Same goes for looting, don't cha think?"

Percy's hands stops short of the medicine box as he hears the voice behind him. "You know when are you gonna learn that-" Percy starts slowly standing up and turning around, "what the-?" he exclaims as he realizes the woman behind him is not a Sherriff, let alone Annabeth. He looks her up and down, eyeing the gun warily. "Well, well, hello there little lady" he says in his "charming" voice that usually makes Nico want to face palm. 

This time is no different from the others, and Nico contemplates suffocating himself with the dress in his bag but grits his teeth. "Why did the Kidd part have to stick?" he mutters to himself, scowling.

All Percy sees is a flurry of red hair, as the woman drives her fist into his stomach. "You call me that again, and you're gonna be hurting a whole lot more." She says, green eyes flashing, and taps her gun underneath Percy's chin. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and don't you dare forget it, Shelly." She grins.

Percy slumps against the wall "Shelly?" he coughs, holding his stomach. 

“Oceans have shells.” Rachel shrugs at the same moment as Nico shakes his head. 

"Shoulda' done listened to my sister Riverson," he says, “She warned you, you were gonna get punched for that.”

Percy glares over to his partner. "Fine then, Rachel," he grunts toward the girl. "We can be civil about this..." he puts his hands up and casts a look over to Nico, seeing that he is not in or near any sort of shade. "Obviously we're both here to rob the train...there must be some sort of arrangement we can get to...ladies" he says with a wink.

Rachel rolls her eyes but notes the lack of descriptor, and doesn’t punch Percy in the gut again. "Well you see the thing is, I'm not very partial to sharing after I worked so hard to get here. Lemme tell you, security is tighter than I imagined it would be for a train." Rachel nods sagely. "But… maybe I could be convinced." She smirks up at Percy.

"You worked so hard?" Percy says, "This is your first train robbery ain't it darlin'?" and suddenly he remembers where he's seen her before, the pretty, rich girl that distracted Leo on the platform. "Wait- you, you're that girl!" he says. "What exactly are you doin' robbin' a train when you have enough money be ridin' it?"

"Hey! I do not! With how much you steal, I'm guessin' you could ride it too!" she huffs and glares, "And that was me scoping the compartment. We don't all have informants we get ta just pay for everything."

An exasperated grunt leaves Percy's mouth. "If I looked like you did in a dress I wouldn’t be payin’ him nuthin’ neither darlin’,… but me and my partner have an entire village to support , kids to go to school... elderly...and those affected by the sickness." He looks down at the medicine "I ain’t exactly keen on sharin' neither, especially with a bunch a ladies who decided to play bandit..." Nico almost winces as he sees Rachel's reaction sure that she's going to hit him again as her fists clench.

"But!" Percy continues, "There are more important things to desperate men" he casts sad eyes to Nico, who is comforted by the knowledge that Percy understands their priorities, and would rather steal the medicine than get them killed by bandit ladies. "Tell us what to do, as long as we get a cut and enough medicine...its fine...anything..." 

Percy says the words but Rachel feels they are not as humbling as they should be, and she is not going to let him get away with that "playing bandit" comment. She does understand the need for medicine however, noting Percy's sad eyes for his partner, and glances in the trunk. There's enough, she thinks, for her group only; but she's never been one to let those in need walk away empty handed, and if she has to go without, She's fine with that. Rachel runs some scenarios through her head, still outraged at Percy's declaration. After all, isn't playing anything. "Fine." She says, "I have a proposition for you." The smirk spreads slowly across her face. "I want you and your… partner." She stresses, "to gimmie an' my girls a nice little somethin’." Rachel leans into Percy's personal space. "Now I want it to be passionate and romantic, and everything a damsel dreams about for her first real kiss. None of this peckish school crush nonsense. Shouldn't be too much to ask, is it Skulls n' Shells?"

Percy takes down his bandana with a grin. "Odd… but it seems like a win-win to me” he says and leans in to give Rachel a kiss.

"Not so fast, Shelly." Rachel puts the barrel of her gun to Percy's lips to stop him. "I never said you had to kiss me. I want you to kiss....him." she points at Nico. "So hop to it, lover boy."

"Mmmforry" Percy says mouth still muffled by the barrel of the gun and eyebrows furrowed in confusion "cou' you refeat tha' darlin'?"

"I never said it was me you'd be kissin'..." Rachel's smirk gains attack power and she presses the gun to her lips like she's shushing him. "Bring the Kidd, Silena, Lucy." She instructs and hears them shuffle forward, Nico groaning with disapproval over his name. The name stupid Percy got him stuck with. He honestly prefers Skulls.

Percy glares at Rachel as the girls enthusiastically shuffle Nico over and pull down his mask. "Ooh he's cute," Silena says, "This is gonn' be nice." She and Lucy giggle.

"Well that's..." Percy swallows looking awkwardly at Nico's lips, "Odder...than the other request....is there any-"

Rachel tugs on Percy's bandanna and revels in his distress. "Any what Riverson?" she asks, eyeing his features with appreciation. Nico wasn't the only cute one.

"Anything other than this you might consider" Percy says through a closed teeth smile. 

"Oh Shelly."Rachel risks disapprovingly. "I live in an abandoned train station, and even I know you mustn't say such hurtful things about your partner." she looks mock sadly at Nico, "He might think you don't love him." she grins, "And no, this is my... Only offer. So get smoochin'." Rachel leans back against a crate, twirling the pistol on one finger as Silena moves to procure the medicine. "You'll get your medicine after the pact is fulfilled. Promise, Riverson."

"We're just partners not....ugh" He sighs and looks to Nico awkwardly shuffling his feet, "Sorry partner" he shrugs and starts to lean forward painfully slowly.

Nico's expression takes on a mildly annoyed look, and he sighs. "It's not like this is the first time." he says, still smarting from the empty promises from Percy's mouth the night before, "No need to act like you're going to your death bed." Nico pulls Percy's face down the rest of the way, his lips covering Percy's easily, which makes Rachel and her fellow bandits raise some eyebrows. 

"Not his partner." Rachel scoffs, "Skulls' statement says otherwise." she giggles and watches with undisguised glee.

Percy's eyes widen in surprise as Nico's lips touch his own. Nico's hands making their way into Percy's hair and pulling him closer. Percy can't help but feel a strange sense of familiarity and comfort as they kiss. In the unexpectedly heated moment neither Percy nor Nico register the car doors opening on both sides allowing a flood of guards to enter and surround them. 

"I don't know what's stranger," Jason says, "The fact that there are random girl bandits in here, or... Those two." 

Behind him, one of the sheriffs holds out his hand, and another one drops some drachma into it with a curse. Jason rolls his eyes, now wasn’t the time to be collecting one bets.

Percy quickly lifts up both of their bandanas and steps away from Nico "Chase n' Grace! Come to join the party have you?" Percy says clearing his throat like nothing happened.

Nico takes special measure pointing Annabeth's gun at her own face, though he'll never admit it, a frown marring his face where no one can see, cursing Rachel for holding them for so long.

"Ooo, Chase n' Grace! That's a pair made in heaven. Just like Skulls n Shells! Such alliteration is surely fate," is Rachel's input, back still to the crate and pistols up pointed to both sides. "Wonder if they're partners too." She winks at Percy, notably not pointing a gun at either of them, considering them allies now that a larger more immediate threat is at hand.

Percy rolls his eyes at the assertion that Chase n' Grace are an item... Not that that wouldn't make sense but... Percy shakes his head. The guards out number them but Percy keeps his gun at the ready.

"Put down your weapons and this doesn't have to get ugly," Annabeth demands as the guards corner the five bandits.

"Oh I don't think I can do that Chase, you see I got some real expensive stuff to steal," Percy winks at her, "It's just business." 

"Save it Riverson." Annabeth says, eyeing Rachel warily. "Aren't you...the leader of that group that rob carriages?" she asks, and Jason grunts from beside her, eyes glued to Nico, who he's finally cornered after all the humiliation. 

"Why are carriage robbers on a train?" Jason asks.

"Got bored?" Rachel says with a shrug. "Carriages are just too easy, and fat oldmen aren't as fun to torture as you'd think. Especially when they call you names, that not even I, a terrible, wily bandit would repeat."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, of course. They were all adrenaline junkies. All of them. Even she was guilty of it. "Doesn't matter anyway. It just means we get more for our buck." her tone is a little resigned, her feelings of guilt and uncertainty tugging at her conscious. She's always right, damn it, and Octavian has to be wrong.

"Yeah it's a pretty good trap Sheriff Chase," One of the guards laughs, "I bet the girl bandits were lookin' for the medicine too."

Percy's eyes widen and he lowers his gun down in shock. "You-?" He glares at Annabeth whose stance weakens but before Percy can finish his sentence a rock breaks through the large window. 

The mixed group of bandits and sheriffs look up in surprise as Spirituals invade the already crowded boxcar. The leader of the group is the beautiful girl with caramel braids Nico met in the forest ealier. Her elegant face is marred with anger. She points and arrow straight at Jason's eye. "Staff! You took, where is?!" She says something in spiritual to her gang and they incapacitate the guards with swift magical jabs.

"Not a good day to be wearing a badge" Percy whispers to Nico, who's distracted by the woman. "So she's your type, eh?" Percy teases with a wink, making Nico's eyebrows do the scrunchy thing that means he's scowling.

"No, that's not- She's just familiar is all." He says, remembering his fall in the forest, and wonders where her green eyed companion is. 

The woman points her arrow at Annabeth. "Tell me!" She demands.

Annabeth put her hands up in the universal gesture for nonaggression. "Staff? We don't have a staff." she says calmly, worrying about her fellow Sheriffs who are being magically disabled left and right. Only Jason stands solidly beside her, watching her back, even though he probably feels just as threatened.

"Piper" one of the spirituals calls to her gesturing at the bandits. 

"Leave them, it's fine," she says in spiritual, recognizing Nico as he holds her gaze for a few seconds and nods. She turns back to face Jason giving an exasperated sigh, and putting her arrow away, slings her bow around her like a sash. Her posture changes immediately, becoming less aggressive. She puts her hand on the back of Jason's neck and lightly wills him closer. "Please...return our staff" she says in English, her eyes flashing with a thousand brilliant colors. "Please?...." She breathes into Jason's ear.

Jason's hands do an awkward flailing motion as his cheeks grow pink. "There's no staff here." he croaks, "I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't take anything."

Nico nudges Percy in the ribs, "Time to go partner. While we still can."

Percy seems to be somewhat entranced by the beautiful spiritual as well but he nods and slowly leans over to pick up his bag.

Piper grabs at Jason's hair and studies it.

"Ow what th-" Jason exclaims as his head is forced down. Piper groans. "Not him" she says to the others and lets Jason go with a shove. She says something in spiritual. Which must've been something along the lines of "tie them up" because that was what the other spirituals do, before leaving out of the same window they came in from. 

Percy smirks down at the sheriffs who are tied to each other and sitting on the floor. "Serves you right" he spits, in the coldest voice Nico has ever heard Percy use on Sheriff Chase. "We did what you asked," he continues in his serious voice but this time directed at Rachel. "So we splitin' this," he points to the medicine. Nico notes the tone, it's not a request, it's a demand.

"Oh of course Shelley! I am a woman of my word, and you delivered on your promise. I don't cheat. I've got a code, ya know?" she winks over at the sheriffs assembled on the floor.

Percy reaches for the medicine. 

"Don't-" Annabeth starts and Percy aims his gun at her and cocks it.

"You got somethin' to say?" He practically growls.

Annabeth gasps and momentarily loses her ability to speak as Percy's eyes flash at her. Even though Annabeth knew him to be a bandit... An outlaw... He never looked it… until now.  
While Annabeth collects herself, Jason shifts their weight so Percy is aiming mostly at him and not her.

"I'm just saying," Annabeth says after a moment, "That...it's not real medicine." She frowns, "don't take it...it's worthless."

Nico frowns at it and uncorks a vial, smelling the contents. "Its whiskey," he says, recorking it and tossing it to Percy. "And don't shoot 'er. We've got bigger problems and we don't need murder on our bounty." Nico bags the case, if only for the alcohol, and stands next to Percy, putting a hand on his shoulder, and glaring at Chase n' Grace and their entire entourage. "Common, we can search the cases for some." 

Rachel, meanwhile, kicks a crate with a huff, worrying about Clarisse back at camp. They need the medicine now, or Clarisse won't survive the month.

Percy puts his gun in his holster and turns to search the crates.

"It's in the safe in the car behind us," Annabeth says, defeated.

Percy turns to look at her, his eyes narrowed with suspicion . Annabeth looks directly at him, "I'm sorry" she says sincerely her gray eyes full of remorse. Percy wants to kick himself for believing her, so he turns to Nico with a what-do-you-think-partner? look. 

"They're all tied up!" Silena says, "What have we got to lose by believing her? We need that medicine. Now what's the combination, Sherriff?!" 

Nico nods at Percy, signaling his agreement, "We've got nothing to lose by listening." He grips Percy's shoulder tightly, knowing he shouldn't be taking so much vindictive joy from Percy's obvious reluctance to trust Sheriff Chase again.

Jason pats Annabeth's hand. "The combination is 8-17-12" she says to the bandits and then grips Jason's hand for comfort, knowing that the medicine they steal comes out of her share. 

Percy looks at their hands. "Yeah thanks," he grunts, "Let's go, Shadow."


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's wedding is at sunset, Sheriff Chase's cup size is suddenly very important, and Nico and Percy finally get the tip off they've been waiting for their entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion.

Frank adjusts the blanket around Hazel's shoulders. "It's getting to be so late," she says, "They don't usually take this long..." She frowns into Frank’s chest.

"I'm sure they're fine." Franks says, letting none of his uncertainty reflect in his voice. "Nico has shadow travel, you know. Even if they got caught...he 'd still find a way back to you. You know that." He holds her close and buries his nose in her curls. "They'll be back. Both of them."

Hazel hears the door open and leaps out of Frank's arms, shuffling over to the doorway to see Nico there, her heart is instantly warmed and settled to see he's alright. "Nico!" She runs up to him and throws her arms around his shoulders. 

Nico catches her and bumps into Percy behind him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he teases, but hugs her. "Where's Frank? Has he fed you yet?"

"Yes and we're probably gonna eat so much tonight," she giggles looking over at the spread of food on their table. "What took you so long?" She asks.

"Sheriffs were a bit more troublesome than usual but we took care of it" Percy says "ooh yum" he says reaching for a snack .

Hazel smacks his hand. "That's for tonight, Percy," she scolds. 

"Ow, like brother like sister," he says, "that reminds me though." Percy rummages through the loot bag and pulls out the book collection, "Congratulations, soon to be Mrs. Zhang," he winks.

Hazel looks at the beautiful books hungrily. "Oh... Percy... Thank you!" She says and hugs him. She takes the books from him, her face alight with a happiness Nico thought he'd never see again.

"Alright you," she smiles to Percy, "You have my permission to take food, but not too much." 

"It's why I do what I do, ma'am" he says tipping his hat before he scurries over to the table.

Hazel shakes her head and turns her bright, smiling face back to Nico.

Nico puts his hands on her shoulders, "I brought you your dress. If you'd like to wear it. As a gift."

Hazel's face grows even brighter remembering her request the day before, "of course!" She jumps Nico with another hug. 

Frank comes out of the room. "I'm gonna go get everythin' ready, then." He smiles affectionately at Hazel. "I'll see you," he says softly.

"Bye" she replies, smiling so widely that Nico wonders whether her ears mind being pushed. 

"I've gotta get ready!" she giggles and jumps around. Then she starts coughing into her blanket. "Ow," she frowns, "Oh I don't care!" She laughs, "I'm getting married today!"

"Did you take your medicine?!" Nico asks as he produces the yellow dress from the same bag as the books, and drapes it over his forearm. "Don't... Don't exert yourself so much, Hazel. You might be getting married but your still sick-"

Hazel jumps into another hug. " I know Nico," she kisses his nose, "Don't worry."

* * * * * *

Hazel smoothes out the dress, it's perfect in every way, she thinks, twirling and giggling with glee. It was her last day as a single woman, and she was marrying a wonderful man. "Oh. Mama, Bianca , I wish you could've seen me like this," she says and tears fill her eyes before she can stop them.

Nico knocks on her door. "Are you ready Hazel?" 

Hazel hastily wipes the tears from her eyes. "Y-yes come in" she calls.

Nico enters and sees her in her dress. The yellow contrasting beautifully with her dark skin and the rhinestones matching the spark in her eyes, which, Nico notes has diminished some since he last saw her. "How do I look?" She asks with a sad smile.

"Radiant. If a little sad. Are you getting cold feet?" he asks, opening his arms to her from the door way.

Hazel runs to them, wrapping her own arms around Nico's waist. "I just miss mom and Bianca... That's all... But I'm so glad you're here," she sniffles.

"Yeah. Me too," He whispers and hesitates for a moment before he pulls back and reaches behind his head, releasing the claps of a golden chain from around his neck. "It used to be mom's... But I think she'd want you to have it now." Nico holds up the necklace, at the bottom rests a small round locket, nicked and a little misshapen from wear. Inside he’s placed picture of Bianca and Maria.

Hazel eyes well up. "Nico I-," she takes the locket as the tears begin to slide down her cheeks "I-" 

"I know." Nico nods holding back tears of his own, I won’t be the only one walking down the aisle with you. "Now, come on, it's almost time. I'm glad the dress fits."

Hazel nods and wipes her tears with a handkerchief , "Yes, let's go." 

* * * * * *

Frank is wearing some semblance of a suit and stands at the end of the aisle in the town square, where Percy usually distributes goods. It's decorated with cloth and flowers, and as Hazel nears the edge, all of the towns-people turn to look at her. She smiles nervously and clings to Nico's arm, frozen where she stands. "I love you Nico," she whispers to him.

"I love you too, Hazel." he kisses her forehead. "I'm happy you've found Frank… He'll make you happy. And if he's doesn't..." Nico mimes pulling a trigger. He pauses, looking at the crowd "I'm...walking you down, right? You never asked and I just assumed...but if you want to do it yourself I'll understand."

"No" she clings tighter "I just....I mean I know you'll always be here it's just...." She looks down the aisle, "It's gonna be different.... But you're right, it's a good different." she smiles and regains the ability to walk again.

Percy does a silly little drumming motion on Frank's back. Nico assumes it is for reassurance, imagining that Hazel stopping at the edge of the aisle gave him an even bigger heart attack than when Nico threatened to shoot him.

"I'll always be here." Nico says, "Until I die. Always. I promise." Nico takes her hand in his. "Shall we go, Mrs. Zhang? To a better, happier future?" he tilts his head toward Frank, eyes soft and reassuring in a way only Hazel and Percy know they can.

Hazel walks the rest of the way confidently and the ceremony ensues. Frank and Hazel exchange vows and even Leo who is sitting in the front has to wipe away a tear at the beauty of it. Nico's heart aches as his sister and friend share their first kiss as man and wife.

People clap as the ceremony closes, a romantic haze permeates the atmosphere, accented by the setting sun. Nico sees that Hazel is crying, tears of what he hopes is joy this time. She buries her face into Frank's chest, sobbing. Frank pats her head his face growing concerned; and Nico notices it ...she's not crying.... She's coughing. She pushes Frank away from her and falls to her knees, blood sprays out of her mouth and onto the floor.

If it weren't so horrifying, it could almost he poetic, red like the setting sun. And if Nico hadn't seen it happen three times before, he would have stood, paralyzed as the rest of them. But he has. Hazel is in his arms in an instant, her blood smearing down across his dress shirt, and staining the dirt. He picks her up, her head on his shoulder, uncaring that he'd ruining his best clothes, as she keeps coughing. "Get me medicine, Percy, now!" he yells, panic clouding his mind.

Percy has to take a moment to recover from the shock. Remembering how his mother coughed up blood the same way, how it means the sickness has progressed... He snaps out of it and sprints back to get the medicine. He returns, uncorking the vial as he runs and puts it to Hazel’s lips. She drinks it with the same grimace she always does, still coughing lightly into Nico's chest. "Ggngn," she moans ,"I've ruined my dress" she rasps dizzily “I’m sorry…”

"That's the least of my worries." Nico sobs drily into her hair, holding her like she's going to break apart in his arms. Frank hovers looking helpless and wretched, wishing Nico would let him hold his wife, though he doubts Hazel's brother has even thought about letting her go for an instant, the way he's shaking.

* * * * * *

When Nico finally does manage to let Hazel go, placing her on the bed, and letting Will Solace do his work, he looks half dead himself. His face a drained pale color, shoulders slumped, and eyes red around the rims. He exits the room and closes Hazel’s door. 

"What.... What did he say?" Percy asks in barely a whisper. 

Nico feels sick and blinks blearily until he can see Percy's face properly. "Oh...that...that the sickness progressed to the next stage. Of course." Nico sounds defeated. "Not like we... Didn't know that already, you and I." Nico leans against the door frame, like he can't bear to completely leave the room. 

Percy's breath wavers, "I thought so..." He says and wipes his mouth nervously. "What...what do we....is there anything...?" He exhales deeply so his voice doesn’t crack.

"The advanced medicine." Nico whispers, "The ingredients are rare and expensive. Almost impossibly so. And the instructions are... In the capital. Under lock and key with the rest of the important documents. Or that's what Will said anyway."

"The medicine we have now isn’t going to work." Percy says, “Not well enough at least.”

"Should last her a few days...." Nico says to the floor, "but...well, you know how it is."

Percy runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, and grabs his holster. "Well let's go then," he says.

"Where? Percy, I can't just leave my sister! I can't."

"Fine, I'll go on my own," he says strapping his holster to his belt and tying his bandana around his neck. "I ain't gonna let her... I...I'm going!" He asserts, heading for the door.

Nico launches himself forward, tackling Percy to the floor. He knows exactly what Percy is thinking. "No! It suicide and you know it! We've... We've already had this conversation, Percy! And you promised... you promised me you wouldn't." Nico's shoulders shake as he holds back more tears tightening his hold on Percy's waist.

Percy grunts and shifts under Nico's grip. He gives Nico a look; one that Nico knows means, "better me than her". Percy's jaw tightens and he sighs. "You got a better idea, or are we just supposed to...wait?" 

Nico's grip loosens once he sees Percy isn't going to run off and kill himself by storming the governor's mansion. His determination draws Nico out of his own self pity. "If we’re gonna get the instructions, were gonna do it together." he says, like do everything. "And were gonna be smart about it. Because if we're not, then all three of us pay the price."

"Fine then…let’s do it” Percy agrees.

* * * * * * *

Nico shadow travels them to the end of the estate. It's the fastest, and most inconspicuous way to approach it, and they both don't want to get caught before they begin.

Percy looks like he's about to be sick, slumped against a tree. "Whattya know?" He rasps "it ain't any better the second time." 

"I've taken you more than twice." Nico frowns, "Granted mostly when you were drunk out of your mind... At least you didn't throw up on me this time." He looks up at the windows from their vantage point in the trees, frown still in place and growing deeper. 

"You know, one of these days we're gonna hafta have a long talk about all the dumb shit I do when I'm drunk" Percy whispers.

"Shhhhh!" Nico hushes him and listens around. He looks up at the window again which is too high and far to jump to. He could shadow travel again, but it's harder to get into places he doesn't know, and there could be an unfriendly face waiting to meet him when he got there.

Precision is key, he thinks, so he doesn't risk it. He looks back to Percy. "See anything?" He whispers. 

"No, but I sense a manmade lake" he says closing his eyes "there should be an unmanned entrance through that way, there's probably some sort of machine for the water knowing these folk, but I could probably use that water to undo any you know..." He fishes for the word.

"Obstacles?" Nico finishes.

"Yeah that," Percy nods.

Nico nods, apart from forgetting the last word it's a pretty good plan, he can't help but be impressed. Percy keeps them dry as they quietly wade into the lake and head towards the mansion. Nico follows Percy closely, as he navigates through the water. They head for a loud whirring noise muffled by the water. Percy's arms shake as he forces the water to stop the mechanism and peers into the metal shaft."I don’t think I can fit up there, partner" he says and looks Nico up and down. "But you might fit."

"Since that's not a jab at my height, I won't punch you." Nico says, eyeing the metal blades. "Imma have ta get wet, aren't I." He makes a face, and sighs. "Well I haven't thought of anything better. I might as well."

"Well I could gnn!" Percy grunts and shakes as the blades resist him. "Try ta keep you dry but, I'm pretty sure I should focus my energy here," He gestures to the blades. "Better wet than dead?" 

"Definitely." Nico winces. " I don't want to be fish food. Thanks very much. I'll meet you in the tree line?"Percy grits his teeth, his hands still shaking, but nods. "Be careful" he manages.

Nico leaves the dryness of Percy's air bubble which immediately shrinks around Percy as soon as he leaves. The sudden pressure of water around him makes his chest constrict and he loses air, as he swims forward, through the blades as quickly as he can manage. Grateful he'd let Percy give him "swimming lessons," as Percy liked to call it, but were, in Nico's opinion, just an excuse to try and half drown him. He'd never had a very good relationship with water, in general, but today it seemed willing to be kind, though Nico figures it has more to do with Percy than with him. His air quickly runs out, and he has a moment of panic, thinking that the water vent is longer than he can make, until the tube suddenly turns up, and Nico desperately breaks for the surface, pushing off the metal bottom as hard as he can.

Percy strains to make a small opening through the water. "You good partner?!" he calls through gritted teeth

"Yeah. Never better." Nico coughs up water, and drags himself onto sweet solid land where he belongs, sopping wet, and very glad he'd left his boots in the woods with his guns.

Percy lets go of the blade and the whirring noise continues. The water's momentum continues, overshooting the siphon and drenching Nico with a final splash before it resumes its normal circulation. Nico shakes himself off with a grimace, imagining that if Percy had seen that happen he would've said, "Sorry partner," with that stupid grin he adopts whenever someone calls Nico "Kidd."

But contemplating Percy's stupidity would have to wait, as there were more important things to be concerned about. Nico surveys the small room he's landed in. There are a couple of crates lining the side of the room and stairs that led up to a big metal door. Nico shudders, wet as he is, the room is impossibly cold. 

He heads up to the door only to find that it is locked from the other side with no handle. "What in the name of Elysium-?" he groans and kicks the door in frustration. He thinks he could shadow travel to the other side of the door, but again he doesn’t know what’s out there. 

Nico gets colder by the minute, his breath visible and he shudders uncontrollably. He's determined not to leave empty handed so he opens one of the crates and sees small vials of medicine. Instead of their usual green they are purple, just as Will described the advanced medicine to be. Nico could cry at this first shred of luck he's finally been granted after a lifetime of misfortune.

Nico takes a whole section of the crate, unsure of when they'll have the opportunity again, once the theft has been discovered. He closes it carefully, with a sigh of relief, wrapping them in his shirt and vest for safety, and shivering, shadow travels to the forest, to find Percy and leave.

* * * * * * *

Annabeth wants to wipe the sweat off of her forehead but she’s afraid of what she might get on her face if she does. She moves the manure out of the stable and replaces the hay.

She shudders with disgust and looks down at her boots covered in horse apples. "The one night I- " she curses the ceiling "Jason?" she calls through the fabric of her shirt, which does almost nothing for the smell but it’s better to have it there than not. "My parents are actually expecting me to come home, I told them I would be out with a friend tonight instead of sneakin' out...what am I-...I can’t go home smellin' like this..."Jason's head appears from the ceiling where he'd been passing hay down to her, shirt similarly tied around his nose. They look like bandits, Annabeth thinks. 

"We could ask to use the shower?" Jason asks, uncertainly. Though knowing Octavian, the chances of him saying yes are slim to none. This is their punishment for failure after all; he'd probably say they deserved to "smell like the stable muck they were."

"No, I don’t..." Annabeth starts, "Hey! that lake out back is relatively secluded right?"

"Oh..." Jason floats down from the upper floor, "Yeah, that would work. I'll keep watch for you." Jason nods reassuringly. "After all, it's partly my fault too. We're partners after all. and I agreed with your decision." He leans the pitchfork against the wall. "I think we're done here, we should try'n get u clean now. Maybe we can find some soap."

"No its fine, just need a quick wash up," she says taking off the giant gloves. "But I did leave my clothes in the other room," she undoes her ponytail. "D'you think you could go and get'em for me?"

"Sure. It's no problem." Jason's nose peaks out from his shirt and he winces. "You sure you don't want any soap?"

"Well if you can find it..." she says, "but I don’t want to take too much time."

* * * * * * *

Percy looks for the tree that they came from when he finds it he crouches in the bushes below it. He keeps an eye on the lake, and his ears peeled for any unwelcome sound from the mansion which might force him to interveen.

The crunch of gravel draws his attention, and he glimpses a flash of familiar blonde hair through the brush.

"Whoever thought bathing in a lake would seem so appealing." Annabeth says, watching the clear water lap at the shore. Then again, most anything would look good after dealing with horse shit all day. Annabeth cringes, the smell still fresh in her nostrils. The thought that she has a whole month of it to look forward makes her groan.

“Sheriff Chase?” Percy asks himself, even though it is unmistakably her. He glances at the house noting the lack of sound and then looks back at Annabeth who start to undress, squeaking as her toes hit the water. It's freezing cold. 

"Aphrodite's tits!" she exclaims, a sound which covers up Nico's arrival. 

"Really, Percy?" is whispered in his ear.

Percy flinches at the sound of Nico's voice. "What the?” He exclaims and coughs, "oh ahem, hey Nico, I was just keepin’ an eye out for things…you know surveying the surroundin’s and what not for…for informational purposes” he laughs nervously.

“Oh really? And what information were you gatherein’? Lady Sheriff’s cup size?” Nico whispers harshly.

“It could…be important” Percy says with feigned conviction. 

Nico glares. "How exactly could Chase's naked skin be important? Please Percy, do tell." he whispers.

Percy shrugs with another nervous laugh, "Yeah, we should go," he says quickly and starts to get up.

"Eeep!" They hear, followed by a splash. Percy and Nico's head whip around instinctively to see Annabeth sitting in the lake.

"Sheriff Chase, whatever are you doing in there?" Octavian appears between the trees, eyes on Annabeth though they're filled with disinterest.

"N-nothing!" she blushes, "Sorry, sir." 

Nico notices the water slowly climbing up her skin, better concealing her from Octavian's gaze and instantly knows why, the look on Percy's face confirming his assumption. He recognizes the man instantly as the right hand of Luke Castellan, and head of Sheriffs and holds still, wondering where Grace has gone to. There's no way he left his partner to bath without a lookout; and Chase 'n Grace are an inseparable pair. There's no way he's not around. 

As if on cue, Jason appears from of the forest, having heard Annabeth's exclamation. "Annabe- oh, ah, sir!" Jason pauses mid stride and straightens, the crunching of his boots not enough to muffle the sound of rustling in the forest to Nico and Percy's ears. 

Octavian turns to look at Jason his face unamused. "I told you both to leave after you'd cleaned the stables." He says.

"Yes well you see...um...that is...what at you doing out here sir?" Jason asks avoiding the question.

"I heard the mechanism stall, so I went to investigate..." Octavian says, "But the question really should be directed the other way considering I'm the one that lives here, should it not?"

Annabeth is so embarrassed that she can't even think straight but she is glad the water covers most of her. However the cold air causes her to sneeze. “ACHOO!”

Jason hears the rustle of leaves behind him. If he hadn't been investigating earlier he would have thought it was the wind, but he knows wind, it's a part of him, and it definitely wasn't that.

"Well I guess I'll just have to-" Octavian starts.

"Sir get down!" Jason calls and tackles Octavian to the floor.

"What in the-!" Octavian exclaims but his anger at Jason subsides when he sees an arrow embedded in the floor where he was standing.

"Spiritual scum!" He finishes looking out into the forest.

"Sir, get inside" Jason says drawing his gun as he walks towards the forest.

Piper curses under her breath, wishing that Annabeth’s sneeze hadn't startled her enough to make her move. When she sees Jason come closer she leaps onto his back, one hand pulling at his hair as the other holds a knife to his throat

"You!" She calls to Octavian "You took our staff! Give back or you'll see this man’s blood on ground!" 

Octavian's lip twitches but he says nothing.

Nico feels his dislike of the Lead Sheriff grow. Surely a staff isn't worth Jason's life. He elbows Percy in the side, "Should we..." he starts to ask of they should help, and who's side they should be on, but the conversation continues on a tangent they'd rather not interrupt.

"That's what they wanted on the train, sir." Annabeth says, more worried more about Jason's neck then her own modesty. "Surely it's not worth-"

Octavian silences her with a glare. "Of course it's worth it." he snaps.

"Our staff cures the mist sickness and you stole! Women in my village still suffer and you took staff for a train!" Piper growls at Octavian pulling harder on Jason's hair. 

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Octavian says calmly, "and if you do anything to Sheriff Grace your life is forfeit, treaty be damned," he spits.

"Treaty was damned when you stole our staff!" Piper says.

"This is your idea of diplomacy then," Octavian sneers.

"Return our staff, white haired demon!" She says through gritted teeth.

"There's somethin' that cures the mi-" Annabeth starts to say.

"Sheriff chase, do get some clothes on." Octavian says and as if on that command, more guards flock to the scene and Annabeth reflexively tries to sink deeper into the lake.

Piper looks around to see that she is horribly outnumbered and looks up at , shaking her head. She knows that with her small group, there is no chance for victory. She let's go of Jason slowly, eyeing the guards' guns warily.

"That's right" Octavian breathes, watching her with satisfaction.

Piper reads him well; he has no intention of letting her leave. "Every train, we will check. Every train!" She yells and pushes Jason into Octavian, and quickly grabbing Ethan's hand, who pulls her into the tree.

"Shoot them!" Octavian orders and shots follow her into the brush. Percy nudges Nico's shoulder pointing to the far trees where the spirituals have miraculously escaped to. 

Nico nudges back, and nods toward their own escape route, asking if they should follow or risk being shot to see if any more information comes about.

Jason rubs his throat and quickly picks up the towel, running forward to shield Annabeth from the leers of his fellow Sheriffs. "You alright?" he whispers, eyes askance, avoiding Annabeth altogether.

She nods. "Octavian," she says and he winces from her lack of formality, "What were they talkin' about, a staff?" 

"Never you mind that."

"But you said it was important-" A look in Octavian's eyes stops her short.

"All you need to know, Sheriff Chase, is that you and Sheriff Grace better be extra attentive on the spirit train with these delusional spirituals running around."

"Of course, sir." Jason, stands slightly in front of Annabeth. "We won't become distracted."

Octavian nods. " Good. Though due to the fact you both are on stable duty because of.. The other day's unfortunate outcome... well, I won't expect too much." 

Percy looks to Nico. "Whattya think partner? A staff that heals the mist sickness...?" He whispers.

"It's not even a question, is it?" Nico whispers back. "The only one I have is: How?" Nico's eyes are steel as they look at Octavian. No one is going to stand in his way. Not when Hazel's life is on the line. "We should go." 

* * * * * *  
Percy kicks the door to the tavern open. He's always been the flashier one, and besides looking up, the occupants of the room show no surprise at Percy's forceful entrance. "Boys listen up cuz we got a plan!" Leo looks up from his drink along with a few others, faces expectant. "We're gonn' rob the Spirit Train!" 

"Heyua what now?" Leo flails after a minute if silence, the others look just as lost as he feels. "You lost yer mind, Jackson? That's suicide!"

"A magical healing staff that cures the mist sickness, is gonn' be on the next spirit ride, we get it, no more lovely ladies dying from mist... You not want that Valdez? Cuz that sounds a lot like homicide to me." Percy keeps his tone light and smirks.

Leo sputters and makes a disgruntled choking noise. "Hey now, no making me out to be tha badguy! That's just not fair. " Leo sulks.

"We need you the most Leo" Percy says, "Big ol' complicated machine like the Spirit Train?...your our main guy" he winks.

"Okay. One, thank you. Two, don't wink at me, it makes me uncomfortable, and three, is your information reliable because as far as I know, I'm the only informant u have and I'm a little hurt your two- timin' me." The whole tavern laughs, and Nico smirks from his place in Percy's shadow.

Percy laughs too, but then turns serious. "We heard this from the lead sheriff himself," He says, "White haired bastard done stole it from spirituals and we...are gonna steal it back." 

"After using it ourselves, of course." Nico interjects. 

And Leo nods approvingly, "So... Spirit Train, huh? You sure we can handle that? I mean, granted we want this staff too, but we should at least have a possibility of actually getting it to put our lives on the line for it. I'm in, of course, regardless." He grins, "You know you can count on me for all your dangerous, suicidal needs." Percy raises an eyebrow."Though I'd rather not die if it's all the same to you" he adds.

"Hence planning," Nico says.

"Yeah..." Leo scratches his chin. "Though Spirit Train...we are gonna need a lot more man power than what we got." He gestures to the small group of seven present in the tavern "We don't have a ton of allies... But we definitely need more men." 

Percy thinks and then smiles. 

"What're you thinkin' Jackson?" Leo tries.

"….Not necessarily men," he laughs, "Come on."


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right connections are made, a ball is attended with just the right about of pazaz, Octavian has a nice conversation, and everyone is suitably badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion.

The old abandoned train station on the outskirts of the town had been desolate since the factory exploded a few years back. Without it, the town around the factory grew smaller and smaller until there was nothing left but empty half standing buildings and tumble weeds. Percy dismounts Blackjack and looks sadly over at the factory ruins, still visible from where he stands on the train platform. Nico stands beside him and bumps him with his shoulder.

"Come on," he says, taking his own look, mouth a hard grim line. "No time to be dwelling on the past."

"Yeah..." Percy shrugs and follows Nico into the old building. They scan the empty terminal, which is as old and abandoned as the front of it. 

"I coulda swore this was..." Percy clicks his tongue and sighs.

Nico notices a stairwell in the corner that leads to a lower level of the station and elbows Percy again. "Don't count yourself out just yet." Nico says, and walks toward the opening. 

"Any reason your taking us to a ghost town?" Leo calls from the entrance, looking confused, "because if you were looking for non-man power, then I'm guessing your joke is that were recruiting the dead!" he laughs and slaps his knee for emphasis.

Nico narrows his eyes, "That wouldn't be a joke," he says softly and starts his descent down the stairs. He puts his finger to lips and then signals for Leo and Percy to follow him. Slowly descending and trying to keep the creaking to a minimum. 

"Yeah let's all go down the creepy stairway," Leo says and shudders, "Need I remind you that, that's where dead are!?"

Nico looks back at the silly boy. "Leo could you just-" he hears movement behind him. " Duck!" Nico shouts as he does.

"Wha-?" Leo starts but before he can finish, he gets a fist to the face and is knocked back into Percy who steadies him.

"Intruders!" a girls voice calls.

"Um, peaceful, yet strangely handsome intruders?" Leo says with blood dripping down his chin. "Damn that hurt, whoever that girl was…” he winces, "She's got a damn good right hook." 

Nico grunts, and rushes down the stairs, Percy hot on his heels and barely missing another fist from around the corner. 

"We're only here to talk with Red!" Percy insists from behind him, "Please no more broken noses! One is enough. And poor Leo was never lucky with women on the first place."

"Hey!" Leo takes offense as he catches up, shirt cover in blood. "I will have you know I am very popular. Granted its usually in a similar manner to this,” He gestures to his broken nose, "But still, you call yourself my friend?"

Percy laughs and dodges another fist. 

"Nico! trip wire!" Percy calls. Nico looks down at Percy's warning and somersaults over the wire; the other two follow suit; Leo's flips being more of a flail with an ungraceful stagger at the end. He's mechanic damn it, not a circus performer.

Their flips take them into a wide storage room. There are people, mostly girls sitting on top of crates that line the walls and at the far end of the room there is a beautiful mahogany study table.

"I wasn't really expecting a warm welcome, but I wasn't expecting an all out brawl either." Nico says to the room. 

"And it not like we could send a letter ahead." Percy jokes by his side.

"maybe we should have knocked." Leo pants behind them. "and who is Red, and where the fuck did you meet him, because whoever he is he seems to really hate me. Maybe we should still leave while I'm still alive."

Percy laughs again, "I thought you said you'd be our man for all our suicide needs?"

"Yeah!" Leo glares, "YOUR suicide needs! Not mine, Percy!"A voice interrupts, echoing off the high ceiling. "Red…Is not a man." Rachel Elizabeth Dare sits behind the desk, boots up on the table, a smirk on her lips. "Shells n' Skulls! How you been? I see you met the greeting party." 

Percy cricks his neck and grunts from the discomfort of the tumble. "Yes we have, " he smiles ,"Though I think a doorman could go a long way for you darlin'.'" 

"Someone kick him-" Rachel begins with a strained smile that goes surprised as, Leo kicks Percy's knees out from the back without a second thought.

Rachel laughs, "Good save. I was gonna finish with 'or shoot him' and we all know which one is easier for my friends."

Leo blushes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wait..." He gets a better look at Rachel now that Percy isn't towering in front of him. "Aren't you that pretty girl that kissed-... You're a bandit!? A bandit QUEEN?"

Percy groans as he gets up and bonks Leo lightly on the head. "Whose side are you on?... And don't be callin' her a queen it'll inflate her head, you see that little hat she has? You can't tell cuz it's a bit dark down here, but that's actually a normal sized hat... So she don't need none of it" 

"Hey! Don't be feedin' others misinformation, Shelly! My hat is tiny. Like a tiara." Rachel corrects, taping it with a finger. "And he can call me queen if he wants."

"Yeah, Percy. We don't all have a perfect wife like you do." Leo gives an agreeable nod. 

"What?! I-" Percy suffers a severe case of acute word loss.

"You have girls here suffering from the sickness right?" Nico says his voice assertive. He's in no mood to make stupid small talk when there were more important things to be done.

"We're girls. And bandits. Of course we do." Rachel leans back in her chair. "What's it to you? We aren't looking for big strong men to come take care of us, so if you're trying to arrange something, you can forget abo-" 

"No!" Nico shakes his head, "It's nothing sleezy. We need your help. And maybe what we're after will benefit all of you too." Nico crosses his arms and nudges Percy to continue.

Percy nods, taking over as the better public speaker, "So we heard tell from the head sheriff right, there's this magical healing staff that apparently cures the mist sickness."

There's quiet murmuring from the surrounding bandits, and Rachel's eyes spark with excitment. "Please, do go on." she says, fighting the urge to rise from her seat. "You have my full and undivided attention."

"This staff is going to be shipped off with the next spirit train as tribute, so we're coming up with a plan to steal it," Percy says, "We need as many people as we can get..." He approaches the desk and hunches over to meet Rachel's eyes, not in a flirtatious way Rachel notes, but with genuine sentiment.

"Will you help us?" He asks.

Rachel smirks back up at him. "Do I have volunteers?" she calls to the room, eyes not leaving Percy's. And a chorus of "yes's greet their ears. "Imma say that you do, partner." she smiles. "But first, I think we're gonna need a little bit more information about the train, and this staff."

"Good," Percy sighs, "for a second there I thought you were gonna ask for.... Another....deal" he says.

Rachel laughs. "Too bad too...it was a nice, you kissing Skulls over there all passionate like...Looked real sexy." she says climbing on the desk and getting close to Percy.

"Sexy? Kissing Nico? Heck, I could do that...I could do that right now," Leo says.

Percy shakes his head " Leo, you might wanna save some of that dignity for later..., you know, in case you need it."

Nico gives Leo a look as well. "Or... You could do anything... anything else," he says.

Leo clears his throat. "Right..! So...the uh, spirit train is intricate, but all info about its cargo and schematics are locked up in the mayor's mansion. you know. Like everything we want usually is. Bastard has everything." 

"Not the easiest place to get into," Nico grunts as his input. 

"Oh, don't worry. Its only hard if you don't have the right connections!" Rachel sing songs, and proceeds to dig through one of her desk drawers. "You see I was wondering what do with this invitation. But now..." she holds up an envelope, sealed with a broken golden wax seal. "Just how good are you boys at espionage?" she smirks, and winks at Leo.

Leo feels his face flush and looks to Percy, who looks to Nico and then back to Rachel.  
"What did you have in mind?" Percy says with a smile.

* * * * * *

Percy adjusts his collar and squirms uncomfortably in his vest. "How in the name of Hades' ass do socialites where this shit all the time," he groans. 

Leo scoffs through the cubby hole, "At least you get to be a socialite, Jackson," he says, brandishing his reigns to showcase his obvious jubilance for being chauffeur. 

"Well they'd recognize you, now wouldn't they Leo?" Percy says and looks out the carriage window, "Are we there yet?"

"Not unless they're actually all squirrels and we're socializing in the forest." Nico says, seated across from Percy, ankle crossed over his knee, looking out the window and tapping his cane impatiently against the floor of the carriage. "Wouldn't surprise me. They're all rodents anyway."

Rachel giggles and Percy grunts in agreement as the mansion comes into view. It looks a lot different than it had the last time they were here. There were lights shrouding every contour of the mansion, and the bustle of the crowd could be heard even from where they were. Percy sits up and adjusts his hat. "Showtime!" He feigns excitement.

The man at the door offers to take their coats and canes. Which Nico is instantly upset about; the cane could have come in handy in a pinch. Another man further in extends his hand to see their invitation.

Rachel pulls it out of the top of her blue bodice, and hands it to him with a smile, enjoying his shocked expression. "Do put your tongue back in your mouth." she chimes just as easily, and clings to Percy's arm, Nico trailing behind them, with a disdainful expression that seems to fit in, much to his displeasure; he likes to think ne has nothing in common with these aristocrats.

The man clears his throat and gestures to let them past. Percy smirks down at Rachel and back at Nico, with a piece-of -cake wink. 

The ballroom is filled with people dancing, drinking and having a good time. The large, ornate staircase shines in the light of the chandelier at the other end of the room, but nothing catches Percy's eye more than the glint of familiar golden curls across the way. His heart races as the beautiful Sheriff Chase descends the stairs. He looks her gown up and down, and chuckles to himself, because although she does look gorgeous in her dress, he can't help but feel she is just a little out of place in it.

"And what are you looking at now?" Nico says, knowing exactly what's caught Percy's attention, and he'll admit, he's feeling jealous about it. 

Rachel hums and tsks, "What did I tell you before, Shelly? Not good to look at people other than your wife." she nods sagely and pats Nico's shoulder. 

Percy glares at Rachel and looks back at Nico, "Seems like Chase n' Grace aren't gonna be too much trouble for us tonight," he says. "Leo says the archive is in the study upstairs...how do you suggest we approach this, we can't all of us go up there, it'll look suspicious."

"Well, I know who I'm supposed to distract." Rachel says, eyeing Jason who's set himself up next to a suit of armor, like he hopes it will protect him from the numerous girls eyeing him. "You two can duke it out for Trickster." she calls Annabeth. 

Nico looks up at Percy and sighs. "We both know you'll be a better distraction than I will," he deadpans, finishing in his head, and your shit at sneaking.

"Alright," Percy looks over to Annabeth and then back at Nico. "You be careful, partner," he puts a hand on Nico's shoulder, "And you too." He says to Rachel but he knows her job is much less dangerous. 

"Oh, don’t worry about little old me." Rachel says, and sashays away, a bounce in her step. She approaches Jason as she does most things, head on with secrets on her lips. "Care to dance, handsome?" she raises an eyebrow and places a hand on her cocked hip. "It might be worth your while." 

Jason wasn't expecting a girl to ask him to dance, usually it happens the other way around, an uncertain, "Umm" is all he manages.

"Oh come now, Sheriff, let’s not be shy." Rachel twirls into his arms, so her back is pressed to Jason's chest. She rugs down on his collar and looks back at him over her shoulder. "We're not strangers, after all." she whispers.

"Wait... What?" He doesn't even have a moment to be flustered before she pulls him into the dance. He looks at her more carefully and tries not to step on her feet. Eventually it occurs to him that the red hair should have been a dead giveaway. 

"It's you," He realizes, "from the train."

"Oh yes it's me." Rachel says. "I really thought you'd catch on quicker. Not many people have red hair, you know."

Jason looks indignant "well I wasn't really paying attention to that..." He trails remembering the confusing image of two male bandits kissing on a train they were robbing. Jason's supposes they really are partners. He doesn't let Rachel out of his sight, every time she nears something of value, he pulls her closer.

When she's eyeing an expensive vase he grabs her hand and spins her to his chest his other hand firmly placed on her waist. "Stop that" he says assertively, and then lets her go, realizing how improperly he's holding her. "S-sorry."

"Oh now, now, can't a girl look?" Rachel winks and looks blatantly at a woman's pearl necklace. “It’s not like they need all this stuff anyway. What are they going to do without their vase? Buy a new one? Hardly tragic."

"Well, as a sheriff, it's my job to make sure they...don't!" Jason spins her into his arms again as she looks at the silverware. He grunts as her body collides with his but he stands firms "...have to," he exhales.

Rachel looks up to him and winks which makes him even more flustered. She laughs and spins out if his arms, and sliding into a graceful courtesy as the song ends. Jason gives an exasperated sigh, and adjusts his gloves.

Rachel smiles at how easily distracted the sheriff is. She glances over to the stairwell where Nico has ascended undetected, vanishing down the hallway. She looks back at Jason and raises an eyebrow as a new song starts."'Nuther round?" She asks.

* * * * * *

Nico strolls up the stairs like he belongs there, and doesn't look back. He knows Percy will be suitably distracting, as well as distracted, and he has to trust Rachel with Grace. Dim lights line the hall way, as Nico follows the map Rachel's made him memorize to Octavian's study, which, surprisingly enough, has no skeletons or body parts in jars to accompany its owner's rotten personality. He shuts the door swiftly and silently, hoping against hope that what he needs is out in the open. Nico scans the organized room; there isn't a single paper out of place. There is, however, a single scroll of paper laid out on the desk held down by expensive, gaudy, jewel encrusted paper weights. and he looks at the drawing of what he believes is The River, and a schematic for a large complicated structure...not the Spirit Train, the thinks, and thus useless. 

"Well seriously, Di Angelo, did ya think it was gonna be that easy?" Nico says to himself.... It's never that easy...never.

He continues looking through drawers, there are all sorts of records and plans, if they are organized in a system, Nico doesn't understand it, and he isn't Hazel, in comparison, his reading skills are lacking.

Looking toward the other side of the room, he sees only to see a fountain, which makes him groan in disgust at the thought that the head Sheriff was pretentious enough that not only did he needed a fountain outside his residence, but in his office as well.

There are at least a dozen cabinets that line the walls of the study, and it would take him much longer than the ball allows to find what he was looking for. He was so frustrated he could kick something... It's too bad the head Sheriff wasn't actually in his office. 

He shuts another drawer to no avail, biting his lip as he hears the door knob move. Instinctively, he dives behind the desk, peering around the corner to see Octavian enter. Maybe he would get to kick him after all, he reflects, and laughs in his head. 

Octavian turns on the fountain without preamble. It sprays little streams of water in a fan formation and the sheriff tosses a coin into the spray. "Iris of commune and color, I pray you put me in contact with Hera of Wives and Weddings," he says. Within seconds, a watery image of the goddess Hera materializes.

Nico's eyes widen, and he can hardly believe what he's heard. Hera, the goddess who is responsible for his little sisters sickness, who killed his mother, his sister and Sally, shimmers a few feet from him. His wrist twinges and fire burns in his gut. Her beauty only enrages him more, like she's stolen it from all the beautiful women in his life, drained it from them with their lives. He holds his breath, trying to keep the magma in his stomach to keep from spewing out of his mouth. He's never hated anyone more then at this moment, finally able to put a face to a name.

"Oh...it's you again... " Hera says in obvious distaste. "What is it?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow's tribute." 

"Yes?"

"I offer you a powerful healing staff, ...I uh..procured from the spirituals for you my lady" 

Hera's bored expression lights up.

"You mean the one that-" 

"The one and the same" Octavian grants eagerly.

"Excellent!" Hera says, her eyes shining "that ought to teach the spirituals to be a little more reverent, I-...what exactly is it that you want in return then?" 

"My lady....there had been all kinds of technological advancements over the years, the machinery I ask for is complex, and I need several...for progress there must be sacrifice?" He says in such a way that Nico understands that Octavian is quoting her own words at her.

"Fine....show me where in the train..." She says

Octavian opens on of the filing cabinet drawers and pulls out the schematic to the spirit train.   
Nico eyes the pierce of paper hungrily. It's what he came here for, and it's what he'll leave with now that he knows where it is. He waits silently listening and hoping Octavian's little meeting will give him all the information he needs and end quickly. He can't bear to look at or listen to the goddess for much longer. Her very existence is a blight on Nico's soul; like nails on a chalk board, or a cheese grater on his brain.

Octavian points to the schematic "The third to last compartment" Octavian states like it should be obvious his biting tone not escaping the goddess' attention as she narrows his eyes at him. But then she looks to the schematic. 

"Fine you will have your tech, just make sure you rid the world of that wretched staff." 

"Of course" Octavian assures her as he places the schematic on the table near the fountain and puts one of the small ornate paper weights on it.   
Octavian is about to stop the water when Hera nonchalantly menations, "Oh, and by the way, you have a little eavesdropper behind your desk." 

Nico freezes for only a second, looking for a possible weapon. He laments the loss of his cane again before his eyes land on the paper weight. It's perfect. He vaults over the desk, kicking Octavian's legs out from under him, an grabs the weight and paper at the same time. He smashes the fountain spout once just for the conductive pleasure of wrecking Hera's image, and then lands a hit with the weight on the Sheriff's head. His hope of knocking Octavian unconscious are dashed as he rolls with the hit and away from Nico's immediate reach. "Have a nice, night, Sheriff." he shoots over his shoulder as he sprints out the door at top speed, skidding on carpet as he exits.

******

Percy spots Annabeth across the way. He meanders over trying to be as gentlemanly as possible and walks up to where Annabeth is standing next to a tall man who Percy deduces is her father. "Good evening" he says in a charming accent "Mr. Chase," he bows slightly.

Mr. Chase turns his gaze toward him, eyes as grey and intelligent as Annabeth's. "Good evening, sir. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, as I don't believe we've met." he holds out his hand for Percy to shake as Annabeth turns her attention to them both for only a quick glance before looking away.

"Jameson Cartwright...I'm new to town, and I hope I'm not being too forward but I would like to request a dance with your daughter...after all I'm frequently told how Elysium's citizens are hospitable, good" he glances to Annabeth " people?" he finishes as his green eyes flash in a familiar glance.

Annabeth sighs and despairs at James' form of flirtation. She really isn't interested, and she'd rather stand near a suit of armor all night and keep an eye out for trouble; but her father's hand presses against the small of her back to push her forward. "Annabeth would be honored, good sir. Wouldn't you Annabeth?"

"Fath-"

Mr. Chase bends forward to whisper in her ear. "Please, Annabeth, for once try to be a lady. You're sick, and I don't want you to be alone in this world." Her protests die on her lips and she takes a breath.

"Of course, sir Cartwright. The honor is mine." she manages in monotone, her voice tipping into disrespectful territory. She'll try, but she won't try too hard, not even for her father's piece of mind.

Mr. Chase gives her a stern look, and Annabeth plasters a smile on her face and holds out her hand. Only to be confronted with familiar green eyes that shock her into silence as the so called "James" smiles at her with the tell tale grin. "you..." she starts and stops, gritting her teeth and glancing at her father. "..lead the way." she finishes.

"Of course" he says with a confused glance at her father, he wonders why, if she does recognize him, she doesn't say anything to him. Surely they would trust her intuition as a sheriff?   
Percy leads her onto the dance floor and integrates into the waltz. He looks at Annabeth's glaring face. "My dear" he teases, "is something the matter" he says with a voice that is extra pretentious to have more of an effect.

"The matter? You're asking that, and you're here!" she hisses, "Why are you here? No. Never mind, I can guess why. But I'm not going to let you!" she glares extra hard for emphasis. "Riverson."

Percy laughs softly, "Oh, Sheriff Chase you flatter me with just how quickly you recognize me." he says as he slides to the side and pulls her in by the waist, a little more closely than the dance calls for. "You must really pay attention." He whispers into her ear while he has her close.

"You're just, unforgettable." Annabeth bites out, but her cheeks tint pink. "And don't... Don't call me that, here." she feels flustered but glares through the uncomfortable feeling. "Now what's your game, Bandit? What did you come for?"

"Wait...why...." Percy smiles and then is hit with realization. He continues to execute the steps of the dance which Annabeth is surprised he knows, when the dance allows he comes close to her again. "Sheriff Chase, are you leading a double life?" He says feigning scandalized. He does it mostly to tease and partly to mask the fact that he finds it somewhat impressive.

"None of your business, Riverson." Annabeth twirls into his arms as the dance demands, and find their faces extremely close together. "I'll live my life as I please, with no regards to your opinion of it." her words come out less aggressive and more breathy than she'd like, the green laughter in Percy's eyes drawing her in before she has to twirl out again and break the spell. 

Percy watches her twirl out, her hair whips around and flashes brightly, like the first sunbeam that shines through the window in a calm morning. It almost takes his breath away, until he remembers the train. He shakes it off. When they are close again he speaks to her again. "No...you just like to play your little tricks on everyone don't you?" He says a little more harshly than he intended. 

Hurt flashes through her, showing through her eyes before her expression turns angry and stubborn. "It's called being smart." she steps on his foot with her heel. "They're not tricks!... But I am... Sorry." she grits out. "Even I know using medicine as bait is a horrible thing to do."

Although the stinging sensation on his toes is not the greatest, he finds that he can't stay mad at her, especially as he looks into her softened gray eyes and finds genuine remorse. He sees that young girl again, the one he'd seen on the platform helping that poor man...the Annabeth he'd liked even before he'd known it was her...he knew she hadn't changed that much. 

They meet with connected hands. 

"That's why I told you where the medicine was" Annabeth says, the guilt apparent on her face

"Yeah, still... It was a pretty dirty move" Percy says as they continue to execute the practiced moves of the dance. "Tellin' us probably got you into quite a bit of trouble though, why'd you do it?" He asks

"Well... Maybe I took your advice" Annabeth says, "and reassessed my view of what makes people 'good'." She smiles and Percy can't help but smile back

"Is that so?" He says and laughs quietly to himself.

"Good or not though Riverson, I'm not gonn' allow you to steal tonight... There's plenty of pretty and valuable things I this room and I know you just itchin' to have your pick" she says her softened expression turns stern.

"Pretty huh?" Percy says and leans to whisper in Annabeth's ear "well then, I'd say I've already made my decision." 

Annabeth inhales and blushes. Then collects herself. "You implying I'm a thing, Riverson?" She asserts.

"Your beautiful heart...I'm going to steal… Sheriff..." He says, his breaths brushing against her neck. "I know it's still in there..." He adds his face nearing hers as the song finishes.

Annabeth can't help leaning forward as well, even as protests leave her lips. "It won't work Riverson. I don’t even like- I mean because I'm a- a sheriff and-" their lips are almost touching, "you're a-"

"Theif!" Octavian’s voice echoes through the ballroom. And the entire crowd’s attention is pulled toward the study as Nico darts to the stairs with the schematic in hand. He flings himself onto the banister and slides down it, landing on his feet at the bottom of the stairs, almost artfully, as if he's done it a million times before. The lady next to him stares at him with wide eyes. 

Nico tips his hat at her "ma'am" he says as her eyes flutter and she faints from...distress? Nico can't tell but he hasn't the time to figure it out as reinforcements swarm the exits.

Percy sighs, "That's my cue," he winks and tips his hat at Annabeth. "Sheriff" he says and darts over to Nico. 

"Show off." Percy laughs and claps Nico’s back upon arrival. He glances around, surprised at how quickly the guards responded, and in such a large number.

Rachel joins on the other side of Nico, having twirled out of Jason's reach and away as soon as Octavian's voice was first heard. Her eyes catch sight of a familiar couple who are looking at her hopefully. She turns away, refusing to acknowledge her parents. They're probably the ones that called law enforcement in attempt to get her to come back home. Rachel only considers it unlucky that they were here.

"Wanna refresh me on our emergency exit plan, Red?" Percy says to her, refocusing her on the here and now.  
Rachel's smirk widens, and she grasps the under skirt of her dress, beneath the sheer panels, and rips it off, revealing pants and a pair of guns in holsters strapped to her thighs. she takes them out and twirls them on her fingers, enjoying the shock and scandalized expressions on her countrymen's faces, and especially her mother's who faints into her father's arms. "Our getaway carriage should be in the court yard, ma'Gentlemen." she sing songs, and casually shoots out a stained glass window to the outside. "Let's get out of here!" She blows on the tips of her guns and winks at the crowd.

Nico raises an eyebrow at the display. "And here I thought I had style...." he pushes Percy out the window first and follows, leaving Rachel the jump happily out after them. 

"Show time Leo!" She shouts and whoops with excitment.

Leo comes by in the carriage, and the three of them jump on grabbing whatever they can to keep them in place as the carriage rushes off. The guards follow them to the courtyard and mount their horses in pursuit. Jason comes out in the lead, riding his pegasus, looking a little out of place in his gentleman's attire. 

"Catch the thieves!" Jason calls.

"Ha!"Percy laughs, "Instead of Chase'n Grace we have a chasin' Grace!" he says looking back as he grabs his pistol out of the carriage and shoots Jason's top hat off of his head.

"Not a good look for you Sheriff! Your welcome!" Percy calls back to him. 

Jason growls at Percy's smirk and puts his hand to summon lightning. 

"Leo, tell me you gathered some water from the fountain" Percy calls to Leo, not taking his eyes off of Jason.

"Not like I had much to do while y'all were partyin'" he says bitterly then looks to Rachel and Nico (and has to do a double take as he sees Rachel has lost most of her skirt somewhere along the way). "Um" he shakes it off, "the targets should be coming up if you guys are ready?" he says.

Rachel jumps into the carriage compartment and reappears with a fancy rifle. It's a piece of artistry, emblazoned with a family crest, and Rachel holds it with a familiarity she doesn't show with pistols. "Now I am." she says, and, after making sure it's loaded, clicks everything back into place. 

Nico is kneeling quietly next to Leo, peeking over the top of the carriage to where Rachel and Percy are standing. He folds the paper up into small square, "Hold this, wont you?" he puts it into Leo's vest pocket and pats it. "Try not to set it on fire." he adds, and grabs the gun at Leo's side. 

Rachel is having a bit too much fun, laughing manically as she shoots off top hats left and right, "You know, it's not often that I'm the one on the carriage!' she calls over the wind while she reloads.

Percy laughs, "I'm sure you still prefer robbing them, huh?" he says and sees Jason finish charging his bolt. "Ok people!" Percy calls, putting his empty gun in his boot and uncapping the jug of water. The carriage passes the trap and the two targets they had set in the trees are now visible. 

"Fire!" Percy calls

Rachel and Nico don't even glance at each other, having planned which target they'd hit before hand, and shoot, splintering wood as their bullets hit home.

Jason launches his attack just as the trap springs, and as Percy sets a thin wall of water. The lighting hits the water wall, charging it, and the trap net stops the s]Sheriffs just short of the water. Jason struggles with the net and then tosses a rock at the water wall which gets shocked upon contact. 

"Just as I suspected" Jason says to himself, as he watches the bandits ride away. The wall trickles down as they get farther away, eventually no longer live with electricity. "Let's turn back, men." Jason says.

"but, what about-?" 

"I said...Turn back" Jason asserts as he mounts his pegasus and turns back. He knows that they could probably catch up to them, and pursue this chase to its final stupidity, but seeing as Percy could have set that live wall just before the net...Jason isn't so keen on catching them.

Percy laughs as he plops back down into the carriage exhausted. "They ain't followin' us no more," he says breathily and leans on Nico's shoulder. "You get it partner?" he asks.

"Yeah." Nico smirks up at him. "Course I did." he lets out a breathless laugh, honestly surprised that the Sheriff's forces gave up so easily. He pulls it out of Leo's pocket with two fingers and taps Percy's nose with it. "and there was... something else too..."

Percy scrunches his nose and sniffles upon contact. "huh? what is it?" Percy asks.

"I know exactly where the staff is going to be." he gives Percy a shit eating grin.

"Yeah?" Percy's eyes brighten, "good thing we sent you then, eh partner? So! Where's it at then," he smiles as he unfolds the schematic.

"Third car." Nico says, and Rachel sits down on the other side of Nico. "Head Sheriff was... talking with Hera. Through a rainbow." as he says it he knows it sounds ridiculous, but it's what happened. "Weirdest thing I ever saw."

"A rainbow?" Percy asks incredulously, shaking his head. "Rich people..."

"Well we are just gonn' hafta have Leo decipher this map for us, and make us a little plan..."


	5. Robbing the Spirit Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bandits band together to rob the Spirit train. Too bad nothing is ever that easy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Leo awoke early that morning to check the train, as he tried to enter the compartment that Nico had told him about he was stopped by a guard who told him that he didn’t have the authority to enter. 

That must mean that they still kept the staff in there. He thinks to himself and studies the train car, mentally comparing it to the schematic. It looked exactly how he expected, except for a nuance here and there: a railing put vertically instead of horizontally, an extra compartment which was most likely for light settings. He couldn’t tell because they wouldn’t let him see the inside, but he returns to the canyon where the gang is awaiting his instruction.

“It’s all set,” Leo says “doesn’t look like they changed anything.” 

"You sure, Lion?" Rachel grins as him as he enters, "Did they let you inside? Because I'd be super impressed if you managed that!" She taps her foot against the wooden crate she's sitting on, jittery with nerves as the time approaches.

Nico stands, leaning against a wall, "Was anything else changed? I'd rather know now than later." he purses his lips and looks up at the sky, wondering how Hazel is holding up since he saw her this morning.

Leo blushes slightly at his new nickname. "No they didn't let me in, but the security is tight that's gotta mean somethin' don't it?" he says and looks to Nico. "Nothing extraordinary changed...so, y'all ready to jump onto a powerful, movin' train?" he smiles nervously and adjusts his tool belt.

"Only if you're ready to disable it." Nico deadpans, at the same moment Rachel exclaims, "Yes!" Their expressions were polar opposites as well and Percy can't help but stifle a laugh the bubbles up out of the butterflies in his stomach.

The small group of bandits laugh nervously as well, never having prepared for such a high risk heist. "Why aren't we using the pegasus again?" Silena asks

"It's the spirit train, it emits a strange kind of magic..." Leo says although he's unsure, magic is not his forte. "But I've seen it all sorts of creatures are repelled by it, all except humans....I don't know why... but it would just be easier to not hafta worry about pegasi spookin' and throwing off our timin'" he says as he checks the clock.

Nico's boot scuffs the ground guiltily, knowing the comment isn't directed at him, but knowing that if they were on pegusai he'd be the one thrown off.

"How much time do we have left, then?" Rachel pipes up and gets up so she can dance side to side.

"Approximately Seven minutes 'til the engine makes its way." Leo says and points, "the top should be about up to where the snake lookin' rock is, not too bad of a jump" He thinks out loud but even as he says the words he doesn't believe them. Sure mathematically it was possible but that doesn't mean he could actually do it. 

The seven minutes seem to take forever, but the train's distinct sound finally echoes through the canyon. 

"Everybody ready" Percy calls and Leo is a bit glad he did because had Leo done it himself, it might have come out as an inaudible squeak. 

The engine of the Spirit Train comes into sight, glowing faintly with an otherworldly glow. Within seconds it passes underneath them, and Percy is the first to jump off the canyon and land with a skid onto the train. He collects himself as the other's follow his example, even Leo after some hesitation is encouraged by Rachel, who lands more gracefully than he ever could have hoped to. 

Percy fights off the wind a bit to get to where Leo is. “Third to last compartment,” he says over the gusts and points toward the end of the train. Leo nods and follows Percy and Nico, who help him along the way. As the other bandits break off and check other cars to see where the guards are. They check the windows and flash a thumbs up at the three to proceed; Rachel watches their backs, pistols at the ready. They cross the guard cars carefully finally arriving at the third to last, which just to make it difficult, has not windows making it impossible to scope out.

They carefully lower Leo down onto the platform at the back of the car, and he immediately begins working on the intricate lock. Percy and Nico stand behind him with their guns at the ready, Rachel stations herself on the top of the car, waiting until the lock is broken to jump down and join the search. 

“Got it” Leo says and opens the door. Percy holds Leo back, and enters first with his gun out in front. The compartment is empty except for a few, tall crates that are placed in the corner of the car. Percy signals them to come in. 

Nico sees the empty compartment, and his heart sinks momentarily. He was hoping that something so important would be conspicuously out in the open, but then again, he reasons , such an expectation is unrealistic considering his past experiences with finding important things. They are always…hidden. 

Before the others can even think it, Nico pulls out the pry bar from Leo’s belt and darts over to the crates, opening them with frantic haste. He’s waited long enough for this, and doens't want to wait another second. The first crate is filled with hay as is the second and third. The bandits scuffle around in the hay, finding nothing. 

Nico cries out in frustration. 

“Hey, it's gotta be in here don’t it that’s what-” Percy starts to try and calm him down but Nico angrily kicks at a crate toppling the empty ones over. Percy grabs Leo and Rachel and pulls them out of the way. Turning to chastise Nico for his actions until he sees what's behind the toppled crates. “Nico,” he says.

Nico looks through the opening, and gaps. There, chained to the wall, is a tall, skinny….man. His hair is light brown and shoulder length. On his bare chest are remnants of smudged spiritual runes. He looks up at them and groans weakly through his gag. His bright green eyes look over to Nico, and he almost seems to smile, before he struggles to hold out his shaking hands, weighed down by the most intricate cuffs that Nico has ever seen. 

The lighting in the compartment glints of bright green, and Nico instantly recognizes him from before. He's the reason his arm isn't throbbing in pain or worse, infected. "Why is there a person in here?" Nico asks, distracted, "He isn't a staff!"

Rachel strides over with interest, taking out the gag and examining the cuffs. "Chained to the underworld and back." she whistles, "I don't think these can be unlocked without a key." 

Percy places a hand on Nico's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Nico. Maybe it's in another box," he suggests.

Alabaster shifts his weight and topples over. "Staff?" He groans weakly

"Hey, Leo." Nico gestures for him to approach the spiritual and take a look at the cuffs. Nico takes a few deep breathes, resisting the urge to punch something. Percy's hand on his shoulder is grounding. "Yes. the staff. the one that heals the mist sickness." he grinds out. "That staff."

Rachel kneels down to hover useless around Alabaster's head, and ends up unstrapping her canteen and holding it out to the prisoner with the cap opened, hoping it will help.

Alabaster takes a drink from the canteen and clears his throat. "I am...the staff"

"What...?"l Nico's voice sounds strained.

"That is...me, my title" he coughs and sits up his voice more clear, " I am the staff."

Rachel watches Leo examine the cuffs, "It's not right." she says, "The whole point of the spirit train is that nobody is supposed to sacrifice a human life."

Leo nods at her in agreement and taps at the metal, moving Alabaster's hands around so he can examine the cuffs in detail, and gives a low whistle at their complexity. "Staff or not, you've gotta be pretty important to have this level of security put on you."

Nico huffs. "He cant' be a staff," he snaps, "Staffs aren't people." he gives in a punches a crate to convey in frustration.

Alabaster flinches at the noise. "I found a cure for the mist sickness..." He looks up to Nico, "Sticks don't do that."

Nico looks back, glaring, daring for Alabaster to lie to him. "Let's get him out." Nico growls. "Even if he's lying, ruining Sheriff Octavian's plans will make me a lot happier. What can you do, Leo?"

Leo studies the lock and the cuffs. "what in the-" he starts "well I ain't never seen...well their pressurized and have some sort of magic like the spirit train itself." 

"It's so I cannot use the mist," Alabaster explains.

"Well, you are the magician..." Leo considers, "So... hmmmm I could tinker with this lock, or if it's water pressured like I think it is, we could have Riverson sheer them off underwater....if he uses the water inside and water outside he could ease the mechanism to unlock under duress without" he clears his throat "...cuttin' off our mans hands" he says with a small nervous laugh. 

Alabasters eyes widen in a mixture of fear and surprise.

"As for them chains" Leo says" they're just chains we can shoot him out, get him outta this car at least"

A second after Leo says it, Nico's gun is out, and smoking, on chain broken. "Stand back he tells Rachel and Leo, "so I can shoot the other one."

Rachel grabs Leo and drags him out of the way as he shoots off the other chain. Alabaster is surprisingly unfazed and stays absolutely still. He shakes off the chains and stands up straight showing just how tall he is, he leans toward Nico and says, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." Nico frowns, looking up. "My reasons for rescuing you are purely selfish." 

Alabaster responding "that does not surprise me in the least, Maton."

Percy makes a noise of protest, after all, working for Hazel isn't selfish, but he's interrupted by Rachel shushing them all. the pounding of feet on metal can be heard, and none of them are surprised that security has finally caught up to them. 

"We need to move." Percy looks at the entrance to the car and then to the one on the opposite wall. "Now." Percy curses under his breath, "Those'r prolly our people no?" 

The slot opens on the roof and Chase and Grace come in. 

"Of course it's them" Percy mumbles resentfully but resigned. "What happened to ours?" 

Annabeth scans the group "Leo?..,and"

Jason raises and eyebrow, "Who's this?" He says referring to Alabaster.

"Gee I wonder." Nico deadpans, wondering if they're the only ones or if there are more. "I didn't think the government could get any more corrupt." Nico pulls out a gun and points it at them.

"What?" Annabeth says as she trains her gun on Nico who always seems to have it out for her.   
There's another thumping in the roof of the train and then piper and two other spirituals enter 

"Were our guys even on this train?" Percy asks rhetorically and exasperated.

Rachel stands in front of Leo and smiles at Percy. "If they were, they're not now." she chimes, "anyone got a backup plan?"

"Don't die." Nico says in response. "Got that, Riverson?" Percy shoots Nico a look and Nico stares back, his look meaningful. 

"Listen, Sheriffs," he says trying to sound resigned and reasonable "...we didn't take nothing...so maybe we; meaning me, Shadow, Red, Leo, what's left of our crew and the Spirituals" he looks back at Alabaster, "should just get out of your hair, no harm done right?" he winks at Annabeth 

Annabeth blushes and then shakes her head. "You want us to believe you didn't take anything?" she says referencing the broken boxes, "Now come on and show us what you took."

"You took!" Piper says "our staff!" she looks over to Alabaster who looks back at her with a soft smile. 

"Why do you keep going on about a staff?" Jason says to her.

"You took!" she retorts stubbornly. 

"Yes you've said that but..." they continue to bicker, causing the others to start arguing as well.

Above them the train door slowly closes and locks but no one seems to notice.

"Hey guys?" Leo interjects, "Do you smell gun powder?"

"Our guns are out Leo, of course there's gonn' be that smell, could you focus?" Percy asks.

"It's just," Leo starts "I also sense-"

Just before Leo can finish his sentence the train car jerks from an small contained explosion within the small compartment Leo thought was being used for electric cirutes, and tosses them all to the side. The train whines and screeches as the cars collide. There is a loud metallic noise for when the car derails and creaks as it swings like a hinge over the mountainside, still being carried at about 80 miles per hour by the engine.

Alabaster whose hands are still bound grabs at the first thing in his vicinity which unfortunately ends up being Nico. The two of them stumble out of the back end of the car and off the cliff. 

"Nico!" Percy calls and slides after him.

"Alabaster!" Piper says and follows Percy in a similarly idiotic manner, both too worried about the other to be worried about themselves.

"Wait!" Annabeth calls as she reaches to stop Percy but ends up losing her own grip and she and Percy fall off, Piper following close behind. 

Jason who tries to stop Annabeth regains his head enough grab the one person not out of his reach: Piper ,before she falls out, and flies them back onto the tracks; landing with a tumble. 

Rachel is slightly dazed and mostly panicked as she sees the trees are tall enough to grab at. Leo notices the same and whips out one of his clenching tools "do you trust me!?" he calls up to Rachel his voice hoarse with panic.

"What!?" she asks.

"Do you trust me?" he says again, louder this time.

"I...yes" she responds, eyes conveying her hesitant willingness to put her life in his hands. 

"Then let go" he says as he dangles below her.

Rachel looks up at the doorway that has caught fire and quickly figures that if they stay in the car they are definitely going to burn to death. "Ok" she says more to herself than to Leo, hyping herself up. She takes a deep breath and lets go.


	6. The Fall (Nico and Alabaster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Alabaster fall out of the Spirit train together, separated from the rest of the group they have to fend for themselves. Too bad the gods are angry, the weather is acting up, and Percy might be miles away. Not to mention something about Alabaster rubs Nico in all the right and wrong ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion.

Everything happens much too quickly. One minute Nico is standing between Sheriffs and Spiritual, and the he's next tumbling down a mountain side, the side of his boots scraping off against the rock and dirt. He keeps a hold of the tall gangly prisoner out of instinct. A thought crosses his mind that this is the second time he's seen the treetops from this angle, only this time the spiritual won't be waiting at the bottom to heal him. 

"Hold onto me!" he shouts, and jumps out away from the cliff face. The sensation of free fall is the same as last time, his stomach rising up to meet his beating heart in that split second where everything seems to stand still. He readies them to shadow travel the minute they hit the shadowy forest floor, breaking a few branches on their way down. He shields his passenger from the worst of it without much thought and they pass through the ground and then out of a tree, rolling and skidding until Nico's back hits another tree trunk and the spiritual hits his front. For a few moments Nico thinks he'll never breath again.

Alabaster groans and is about to say something but instead rolls away so he can vomit into a bush.   
He spits and cricks his neck before he kneels back down next to Nico "are you alive?" He asks 

Nico wheezes something approximating a "Yes". The hurling is nothing new, Percy does it regularly when Nico takes him side by side shadow traveling. "mfnn" he manages, and sides his bandanna down over his nose to rest around his neck so he can breathe properly.   
Everything aches in a way Nico hasn't felt since his last bar fight. "You're heavier than you look."

"I didn't...mean to pull you," Alabaster says and then whips his head around, scanning the forest, a confused expression covering his face; like he's lost. 

"S'too late for that." Nico groans and winces as he sits up. His shoulder feels dislocated, and he takes a few deep breathes. "Hey. You. I need you to.. Relocate my shoulder now." he points with his good right arm.

Alabaster angles his hands as best as he can with the cuffs. "Ready?" He asks but it's more as a formality because he doesn't wait for a response before he pops the arm back into its socket. 

Nico screams and tapers off into unintelligible curses. "You...! You and your lack for forewarning!" Nico swallows down more forceful insults, and glares. "I don't like you." he says and slowly rotates his shoulder with a hiss. "Too bad you don't have any of your handy healing skins."

Alabaster shakes his head "Maton, last time I healed you, you were awfully fussy about it, I needed to be quick because if you hesitated or pulled back knowing it was coming it could have damaged your arm even more," he says condescendingly, shooting Nico a look with sharp green eyes, as if daring Nico to disagree.

"Well I wanted to bite down on something that wasn't my own tongue. Thanks." Nico says sarcastically, accepting his silent dare. "And the only reason I was 'fussy' was because you didn't tell me what you were doing!" Nico tries to use only one hand to gesticulate, but it doesn't work very well and he ends up hissing in pain at the end of his sentence. He hopes it doesn't swell too much. He takes a moment to look around, noting the cliff is nowhere in sight. He has no idea where in the forest he took them. "Shit. We need to find the others." he glances at the cuffs. "Specifically, Percy."

Alabaster feels a tree and heaves a sigh of frustration. "I cannot sense anything," he mutters. 

"Well-" Nico starts when suddenly something in his stomach stirs, something...doesn't feel right, and even blocked from his powers Alabaster has a look on his face that shows he senses it too. He's about to ask when thunder echoes through the sky, and hail falls at them like daggers from the sky.

"Hera's hairy fuckin' tits!" Nico drags the spiritual further under the tree. "It was sunny literally five seconds ago!" a cold wind blasts through the forest, sending chills down his spine. "We need to find some place to wait this out, Freckles. I don't know about you, but some of that ice looks like it's the size of a fist, and I don't feel like getting a concussion on top of everything." Even if it means searching for Percy will have to wait.

Alabaster scans the surrounding forest. "The gods are angry they didn't get their... Tribute" he holds up his cuffs. "There!" He points to a cave not too far down.

"So basically it is because of Hera's tits." Nico mutters, and follows a staggering path to where Alabaster pointed, avoiding the ice shards as best they can. "They aren't supposed to get human sacrifices anyway, so you'd think they could do without." he keeps talking to himself. "With how many women and girls that die from the mist sickness you'd think they could justify that as a fuckin' tribute."

Alabaster follows along the same path Nico is taking. "What are you," he dodges a large piece of ice, "talking about?" He asks after he manages to somersault into the safety of the cave.

Nico brushes pieces of ice off of his shoulders and out of his hair. "The sickness. you know. That the staff can supposedly heal. Which." he glares, "You have to explain to me properly, because skinny as you are, I'm not seeing a staff." he drags Alabaster further into the cave so the wind has a harder time to get to them. "Now talk." Nico absolutely refuses to let go of the one chance he has for Hazel's survival.

"I meant what are you talking about, human sacrifices?" Alabaster rolls his eyes. "Because I know all about the mist sickness," he says.

"If you know so much about the mist sickness, then you should know why the spirit train was built too." Nico snaps, impatient to get his answers. "Sprit train brings tribute of technological goods. Gods are happy. Gods are supposed to do their fucking jobs, but end up just fucking mortals all the time. But hey, at least nobody has to go on the "spirit trail" and die to make the gods happy. It's not complicated."

Alabaster laughs mockingly, "You think that's what the sprint journey is for?" He says with a raised eyebrow as he leans against the cave wall. "You Matons are even more ignorant than I thought."

Nico wants to say he's not a Maton, he's a Bandit, but it's not important. Spirituals don't know the difference anyway. He brushes it aside, "and you're arrogant, so I guess we're even. Now explain about the staff!

"I am 'the staff.' It is my title, I am Alabaster of mist and magic, the Staff of my people." he says "what more do I have to explain?"

Maybe how the fuck someone came up with that translation for one. Nico's eyebrows furrow. "So I didn't mishear. The staff is a person." he feels like punching someone. He'd been hoping the Spiritual "had the staff" not "was the staff" so he could just take it. This didn't work half as well. It meant he had to get the cuffs off first, and Percy was lost. He sees his new companion shiver and takes off his vest, wrapping it around the other's shoulders and sliding down the stone wall with a small groan. "Nothing is ever easy." he laments quietly. "Though it explains why Hera wanted you so much." he says, recalling the conversation he heard between Octavian and the Goddess of wives and weddings.

Alabaster says a small, "Thank you" upon the receipt of the vest. He sounded almost confused when he did, as is he was not expecting kindness of any sort. 

"That is how the spirit journey works" he smiles, an air of arrogance permeating his features, "as soon as you overcome your fear of death...that's exactly what they want to give you." he chuckles and shakes his head, a sudden chill making his teeth chatter.

Nico isn't really listening, too preoccupied with thoughts of Hazel. He knows she's fine. She has to be, with the new medicine, and Frank by her side. It doesn't make him worry less. "that's nice, Freckles." he relies absently. "We need to head toward the River." he decides. "that's where Percy will gravitate."

Alabaster nods and shudders again. "I take...you have someone in your life who has the sickness then?"

"Yes." Nico looks out the entrance. "I need to get you free, and take you back with me." He's not giving Alabaster a choice. For Nico it's a simple fact that now that he has a cure, Hazel is going to get it, and be free and happy again. "Are you the only one that can... cure it?" he wonders if it's some special spiritual "Staff" power, or if it can be taught. He knows Hazel would want to learn, want to help, especially after the cloud of death that stands over her head like a guillotine, splinters apart around her so she can walk on her own two feet.

"I have not gotten the chance to teach it," Alabaster says and shivers again, this time making it difficult to say the rest of his sentence, "but it can be taught."

That's good, Nico thinks, watching Alabaster shiver. Nothing but a loin cloth and Nico's vest on, he has to be freezing. Nico isn't the warmest himself, and he's naturally cold... "You're... Alabaster?" he asks uncertain. The female Spiritual had called him that, but maybe it's some strange Spiritual title or endearment he'll get cursed for using. It's still hailing, and the temperature is only going to get lower as the sun sets.

"Yes, that is my name. " he says "what is yours?"

"Nico." He gets up. "Also can you make a fire?" he's ashamed to admit he's only ever used matches.

"Not with these handcuffs." He frowns and tries to rubs his hands together in the way one would make fire with sticks, "but...you are blessed in death and shadows, no? You can use the mist to power a rune if I draw it?" He suggests.

"Just to warn you, I've never meddled with runes in my life." Nico answers when he gets back, throwing pieces of wood on the cave floor. After dodging hail stones the size of bricks, Nico isn't as cold, or as grumpy. The ice wasn't melting so most of the wood Nico managed to break off of trees is dry. 

Alabaster shivers again. "I'll..t-t-talk you thhhrough it-t," he says through chattering teeth as he huddles up more closely against the cave wall. It starts snowing which is less violent, but colder.

Nico nods, resigned. Damn snow and hail is slowing them down. "More importantly, can you get us to the river bank?" he ask, stacking sticks into a cone.

"I d-d-don't know..." He says "I can't...f-f-feel the m-m-missst"

Nico frowns. "I have no idea what that actually means, but I'm going to guess that it's important." The Forest is usually a maze at the best of times, and often, anyone who isn't a Spiritual that goes in, doesn't come out. it's ever shifting, changing, with monsters, which are the least of Nico's current worries. "now the rune thing." Nico watches Alabaster shiver with increased concern. he can't have Hazel's last hope freezing to death after all.

Alabaster slowly inscribes a rune in the dirt, "C-copy it and then...ch-channel...channel your mist energy" he instructs.

"My what?" Nico practices the scribble in the dirt a couple times, and then cuts it into a piece of wood with the small dagger in his boot.

"When you use your shadow power, you u-use m-m-mist energy..." He explains, "You don't kn-now it but you do...try and ch-channel that into the r-rune"

The first surge of energy he tries to use only makes his finger go through the wood to know knows where. He withdraws it and tries again, only the wood is the thing that's swallowed up by the shadows, vanishing somewhere Nico doesn't know. "Hephaestus's hammer." he curses as he grabs another piece to copy the rune onto again. "Can you give me more specific instructions?" looking back at Alabaster he sighs, and after a moment's hesitation, sits by his side to block the wind and share a small amount of body heat.

Alabaster unconsciously snuggles against Nico's arm, too cold to care about personal boundaries. He holds Nico's hand, and traces the inside of Nico's palm with his finger, he looks him in the eye. "Maybe if you used your death magic instead that's more production based," he suggests.

"I only work with shadows." Nico snaps, going ridged, and tries again, holding the piece of wood. He has to stop the shadows from swallowing both of them up, and brushes them off and away back to their places. "I don't deal with death." It doesn't deal with me. It just takes.

"You are a son of Hades, ne?" He asks.

"Hades, son of Shadows." Nico says with emphasis. and at the stick to explodes violently in his hand. "Hermes' ball-sack!" Nico shakes his stinging hand, glad it exploded outward and not toward them. "You didn't mention it could do that!" he growls.

"I'm sorry" he flinches but snuggles deeper into his arm. "Your are angry" he frowns, "that's the only way that happens... I cannot describe it to you anymore than that I'm sorry. Just..," he angles his hand so that he can cup the outside of Nico's hand and tries to make eye contact again. "Just feel it, and try not to think"

Nico looks down and Alabaster's eyes have the same effect as last time. He feels instantly calmer, and self conscious of where they're touching; which is ridiculous, because the only person Nico feels that way about is Percy. I should be angry about this manipulation Nico thinks and sighs. 

A flickering in the corner of his vision draws his attention away from Alabaster's green eyes. He doesn't remember sending out any kind of "mist energy" but shrugs it off, shoving it into the center of the cone to light the kindling and get the fire started.

"There , you did it." Alabaster says and scoots closer to the fire.

Nico's side feels colder after Alabaster leaves, but he moves to the opposite side of the flames. "Don't set yourself on fire." he recommends, and lays down, hoping everyone is as safe as he is in this moment.

Alabaster moves deeper into the cave instantly missing the warmth of the other. The fire is warm but..."You think this is my first time with fire?" He grumbles.

"No. But for all I know, it could explode again." Nico pats down his pockets for something to eat, but finds nothing. His stomach grumbles uncomfortably. 

"We should sleep" Alabaster says, "It will make the hunger hold off until the cold is gone" he walks over to where Nico is and sits near enough that he's not touching him, "Do you want your vest back?" He asks.

Nico shakes his head. "I at least have pants." he says. "And I can't have you freezing to death. My sister needs you."

Alabaster scooches closer to Nico. He looks at the fire, the flames dancing in his bright green eyes. "You know" he says "I did it for my sister...I understand....do anything to keep them alive"

"Yes." Nico agrees instantly, and adjusts the vest so it's not on the verge of falling off. "Only, you've already succeeded. And Hazel's time is slowly running dry.

"It was not easy," he says and holds Nico's hand again. "Your fingers are very cold" he says and cups his hand "sleep" he says.

"What about you?" Nico doesn't pulls away, there's something about this man, unlike anything Nico has ever experienced. "You've been kidnapped for a few days, haven't you? That must've been exhausting."

"They fed me little and kept me in that car for days....the white haired man...he came and took me...right after I healed a new little girl showing symptoms....it was night time...and Piper and a few others were helping another village....we were outnumbered." He frowns eyes glued to the fire as if he was re-watching the incident in the embers.

"Doesn't mean that it wasn't exhausting." Nico pulls his hand away and holds it toward the fire. "Worrying always takes up more energy than seems possible. I'm sure even if she's healed, you still worry." And even if she's married to a man you trust...

"Yes, always worry...she's," Alabaster smiles at the thought of his little sister, "So silly and young" he says as he gets closer again. "How old is your Hazel?"

"Sixteen" Nico answers, "and just got married" he smiles fondly, "She's happy I think." He wonders if it's snowing there as well or if Hazel is safe and warm in her bed.

Alabaster has not seen the Maton smile since they met but he had to admit it looks good on him. "So how do Matons stave off the sickness? Do you also use tree root t-t-tea?" He asks as a sudden chill gets to him. "S-sorry."

"There's a medicine you can...buy." Nico's smile fades. "But that costs... too much. Not everyone can get it." He rubs his wrist, touching the black rings as he remembers Sally, Bianca and his mother.

"That is...not good, it should be available to everyone...if Matons are going to mess with the natural order of things and then not compensate for the gods' reactions then why even do anything at all...for the sake of 'progress'" he says bitterly.

"You mean Hera's reaction." Nico matches Alabaster's bitterness with his own, "She should be the goddess of jealousy and cruelty." everything would be fine if it weren't for her.

"Yes.... because it was her idea to start the spirit train.. " Alabaster spits and then groans, he really was exhausted. "We should sleep...Gods cannot keep the weather out of balance like this for too long... when the winter leaves we'll need our strength to get to your sister" he says.

Nico sighs, but agrees. He's going to need all the strength he can muster for tomorrow. "Fine" he glares at the calm Spiritual and lays beside the fire. It's warm, he thinks, almost as warm as Percy would be next to him. He knows the idiot isn't dead. He doesn't want to think about how he knows this, only knowing that its true. I hope you landed with someone capable, Percy. You'd barely survive by yourself.


	7. The Fall (Percy and Annabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth fall out of the Spirit Train and get closer physically and emotionally. The betrayal might be forgiven and bets are lost over at the the Sheriff's station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Percy decides he does not like falling off of trains. Nico fell first, and he knew it was stupid to go after him, but what else could he do for the man who's done everything for him; kept him alive; given him something to live for.

It all happens so quickly he hardly even registers it. He grabs Annabeth, who's is directly behind him. Probably chasing him even in the middle of a disaster; Percy isn't sure whether he should be angry or flattered about that; and with all the power he can muster creates a cushion of leaves right beneath them.

The leaves scatter but receive the blunt of the force from the fall. Next is Percy, then Annabeth who lands on top of him. 

Annabeth herself figures she chases after Riverson out of habit, but she's glad she did. Without him to cushion them, she'd have landed on the floor. She has her brain, but from the height they fell, the most it could have done is decorated the forest floor. The thought is chilling. She's winded by their landing, which is easily the preferred outcome. 

Once she catches her breath, she sits up, straddling Riverson' s stomach. "Why did you're people think it was a good idea to blow the train up!?" She accusses forcefully. "What, exactly, made you think that was gonna be a good idea?" She honestly wants to know.

Percy coughs and groans. "My people?!" He rasps, "That wasn't none of our doin' lady Sheriff," he adds and makes a weak, unsuccessful attempt to get up.

Annabeth knees him in the gut. "Don't you "lady" me, Riverson!" she growls, "and who would have wanted to blow up the train? Because it certainly wasn't us!" 

She rolls off of him with a glare, feeling only a little guilty for hurting him. He blew up a train for gods sake!

Percy groans again and flops to the side. "Apollo's balls!" He swears and musters up the strength to stand up and dust himself off. "You know? You're absolutely right, you are no lady!" he advances on her and points an accusing finger I thought you were....once, "and how do you know it weren't that crappy head Sheriff of yours huh?! Because exploding the spirit train seems right up that nutcracker's alley!" He finishes with a wince, his stomach still hurting.

Annabeth scowls and brushes herself off daintily, disregarding Percy's assertive motions. "Octavian may be unsavory sometimes, Riverson, but he would never blow up the Spirit train. He knows better than that." She gives Percy a pointed look, indicating exactly what she thinks about Percy "knowing better." "That scenario just doesn't make sense," she insists. 

"Unsavory?!...Oh I'm sorry I forgot that human lives mean nothing to you people!" He spits, "Or is it perhaps, the fact that it's a Spiritual that makes it ok for you to kill him?" He rolls his eyes and turns to walk away.

"What in Athena's name are you talking about?" Annabeth reties her hair up into a ponytail. "Wveryone knows getting rid of human sacrifice is the reason why the Spirit train exists! Or did the bandit's not get even a basic education?" she stomps after him. "The only humans on the train were the Sheriffs and the conductor until you showed up with your new friends to steal stuff like normal!"

Percy continues to walk away, determined that he's ok leaving his biggest disappointment alone in the woods.

"I'm talking to you Riverson!" She calls. She hates being ignored.

Percy turns abruptly sending a wave of leaves that take Annabeth by surprises but otherwise brush harmlessly past his feet.

"Don't call me that! I have a name you know!" He growls.

"Well so do I, and all I hear from you is "lady" and "Sherriff Chase or an combination of the two." Annabeth says feeling awkward. "What else am I supposed to call you, Sir bandit?" she huffs, hands on her hips, eyes a steely gray.

"Well that's a start ain't it" he chuckles and keeps walking.

Annabeth watches him walk for a few paces before she groans and gives in, walking after him without a word.

Percy slows down a bit letting her catch up until they are side by side. He's not quite sure where he is either but he can at least try to sense where water is...that way he can find the river, and hopefully Nico will figure out that's where he should head based on Leo's instruction. He'll figure it out. Percy assures himself, Nico always knows what to do in a tight space.

He walks along silently with Annabeth, then they both stop....a sudden chill hits them both with a shiver and before they know it they're being pelted by hail.

Annabeth yelps and looks at the sky reflexively. She dives under a tree, pulling Percy with her. "Did Kihone take over for the day." she offers weakly, pressing herself against the trunk and watching the ground get speared by deadly ice. Annabeth scans their surroundings, catching sight of a small alcove. "Keep up the barrier, Riverson," She says to prepare him, and proceeds to drag him after her as a make shift umbrella.

They hide under in the alcove, tightly pressed up against one another. Percy musters up a little more strength and makes them a blanket of leaves to cover the alcove entrance, unconsciously pulling Annabeth closer to him, as he shrouds them in nature.

Annabeth blushes, and clings to Percy's biceps. She understands the need to conserve space, but even she isn't immune to Percy's charm, no matter who much she wants to think she is. Her actions at the Ball prove it. Enchanting green eyes peer down at her. "Good work... Riverson." she tries to move slightly away but finds herself trapped in Percy's embrace. She coughs into his shoulder. Percy raises an eyebrow at his bandit name making Annabeth blush. She refuses to call him "sir bandit" again. "So...what...um is your name?"

Percy blinks slowly and sighs.

"Percy," he says quietly. "Thank you for asking, Annabeth" he says.

She blushes again not remembering when he's have heard it but it was probably said in his presence before. 

"I haven't forgotten since you told me," he mutters as if he'd read her mind. 

"When did-"

"It doesn't matter" Percy dismisses her.

"I've never," Annabeth insists, "seen you outside of Sherriff duty." with those eyes, she thinks, "I'd have remembered." she tugs at Percy's bandanna around his neck with a frown. Percy's bandanna around his neck with a frown.

"Doesn't matter" he reiterates, "You're not that person anymore" he frowns.

Annabeth makes a frustrated noise and wracks her brain for a time she might have met the bandit. "well." she grinds her teeth, "you're not exactly the person I thought you were either " she glares. "there wasn't even anything resembling medicine on the spirit train!"

"Oh, like you didn't know! We were after the Staff, the healing staff that your boss told you about when you were bathing in the lak-" Percy stops himself remembering that at the time of that incident no one knew he was there and that Annabeth was very much undressed. It's Percy's turn to blush.

Annabeth's loss for words doesn't last long. "You pervert." she states, "you're... The worst! I can't believe you were watching me!" she glares up at him and scoots a minuscule amount away, as much as she can in the tiny space. "And sure there was a staff, but it's just a stick of wood. What does it have to do with anything?."

"For your information I was being a look out and when I looked out you happened to be there...and also you know exactly what the staff has to do with it...the mist sickness?! Turns out it weren't no stick neither, but you probably already knew that didn't you darlin'?" he says and attempts to scoot away as well "/you/ are the worst, you and the rest of them sheriffs..."

"What do u mean it wasn't a stick? Of course it's a stick! It's a staff! Staffs are made out of sticks! And Octavian wouldn't budge or talk about the damn thing so how would I know anything about it?!" she keeps glaring like she can bore a hole into his head, maybe put some common sense into it. 

Percy glares right back, trying to stay strong as those grey eyes that make his heart melt are bearing into him like daggers. The ferocity is still there, the same one that made him fall for her all those years ago when they'd first met...But that was a long time ago..."the spirituals call their shaman of whatever...'the staff'...the one that heals the mist sickness is a person" he says firmly, the strain in his voice making apparent how he's trying not to yell, "a person, that the head sheriff wanted to sacrifice to the gods on the spirit train..." He manages to keep it a growl, but his body is tense.

"Octavian wouldn't... Go that far. Human sacrifice is against policy." Annabeth says, but she has her doubts. Octavian seems to have lost his vivacity for life and his respect for people as time has gone on. He used to be idealistic, but life as the head Sheriff seems to have hardened him. Annabeth still wants to believe he isn't as jaded as Percy implies. "And I didn't see any one on the train besides authorized personnel."

"Oh so I'm guessing that spiritual in the third to last car, chained behind some boxes was what? Just lost?" Percy asks

"Well I don't- that's not- it doesn't make sense! You're so infuriating! Stop accusing me of things, like I authorized them myself! I'm not a monster, Riverson!" she wants to shoot him in the foot for even thinking of it. "So take your self-righteous disgust and shove it where the sun don't shine!"

"Well" Percy's voice softens, "If it don't make sense...why don't you make it make sense eh? Grace is always on about how smart you are..." He shifts his weight. "Ni- um shadow told me Octavian was planning on giving the staff to Hera to make new tech or something?" He shrugs "I don't know."

"You can say his name." Annabeth smirks, "I heard you call for him before we fell." She feels better after finally getting the bandit to back down. "But giving specific items wanted by the gods isn't uncommon. Octavian is in a...position that makes knowing those wants easier. If Hera   
requested this staff and Octavian wanted a personal favor it is... Possible he could have made some sort of deal." she admits it uncomfortably. "I just don- um, didn't think he would sacrifice a person. Spiritual or not." she shakes her head. "did Shadow hear what he wanted?"

"I told you" he sighs "technology...industry...wouldn't be the first time some higher ups have let people die for the sake of money," he says darkly. 

Annabeth watches the expression on Percy's face. It's harder, to mask the sadness that his eyes betray. Annabeth decides that it is not intelligent nor polite to ask. "So..." She says in an attempt to lighten the mood, "What's your last name...Jameson? Or was that some crap you made up for my father." 

Percy laughs at the memory, "No that was crap..." He says shaking his head as Annabeth laughs with him, feelings accomplished at making him feel better.

Percy looks at Annabeths smile and it breaks him much easier than her glare. "It's Jackson....Percy Jackson."

"Your mother named you Percival?" she asks in delighted disbelief and laughs. "That's even worse than Annabeth." 

"No!" Percy says, "it's short for Perseus, he was a Blessed during ancient times...all the Spirituals know about him," He explains and finishes with a smile as he remembers the stories his mom used to tell. 

Annabeth finishes laughing, stifling it behind her hand. "okay then." she agrees, "Not so bad then. Was your mother friends with spiritual? I can't imagine they talk to just anyone about their ancient Heroes."

"You know...I'm not sure" he says subconsciously scooting closer to Annabeth as their bodies warm up from laughing. "She just knew these things..and she'd tell me the stories. She's sit me down and say, 'Percy stop running around for a second and relax maybe?' And I'd just keep running around but then one day she figured out how to sit me down and shut me up...,\Story tellin'" he laughs at the distant memories. "Always runnin' I was..." His face saddens, "am..." He says softly, before he shakes it off. "We should probably sleep...gotta have energy to find the River tomorrow." 

"The river?" Annabeth gives him a questioning look. "Why the River? Can't we just get out? That would be safer for sure."

"Well the River leads to the outskirts...also Nico will be waiting there...hopefully with the staff." Percy says tone resigned as he snuggles closer to Annabeth's warmth.

"Are you not... Happy your partner will be waiting for you?" she tentatively lays her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I just hope that staff guy is with him...we've...worked. So hard you know..." Percy says "I don't know how I could...deal with it if..." He can't finish. If anything happened to hazel... He didn't know how he could live with himself after promising Nico...if it turned out he really couldn't help anyone...

"If what? I'm sure Kidd survived the fall. He takes on Jason all the time." Annabeth tries to be supportive, slightly worried. She's never seen Riverson so shaken.

"No is not that...its...Nothing" he says lightly but dismissively and leans his head on hers. "Just....sleep."


	8. The Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Alabaster face some difficulties; and not just from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Alabaster wakes with Nico snuggled up against him. Which he finds strange because he was the one who needed the warmth. 

He looks out to the forest and sees that it's not hailing anymore, not even rain... It was a bright sunny day, serene, with birds chipping happily, nice and yet alabaster knew and could feel that it was every bit as unnatural as the hail the day before... 

"Gods" he rolls his eyes thinking of the child like beings that controlled their fates more often than they should. 

Nico shifts beside him, arm holding Alabaster tighter around his chest and he yawns and snuggles into Alabaster's shoulder. "Percy..?" he asks without opening his eyes, "Waddaya wan for bre-fst? Bread'r eggs?"

Alabaster nudges Nico's face lightly with his shoulder. " I think you're forgetting where you are..." He says.

The unfamiliar accent has Nico up immediately, unfamiliar green eyes peer down at him and he sits up. It doesn't speak well of his and Percy's bed, that the ground is just as comfortable. "And where exactly are we, Alabaster?" he asks, referencing the forest's constant labarinthian like flux that only the Spirituals can navigate without getting lost. It speaks of Nico's determination thathe ignores the fact he's managed to curl up with a near stranger.

Alabaster pushes off the cave wall with his back to help himself get up. He peers out of the cave entrance and looks around. 

"That is....strange...we have not moved...maybe a little bit but look" he points, "that is where we landed...and there is where...um...I threw up..." He says.

"Lovely." Nico deadpans, "So, oh powerful Spiritual guide, which way to the river? Because that is literally the key our problems. To your cuffs. And to my sister's survival." He yawns again and stands, brushing off his attire, and picking up his vest from the floor, where it fell from Alabaster's shoulders.

"Well...." Alabaster feels the trees, "I cannot sense...it...probably because the cuffs?" He reasons, "but," he looks up at the sun, "If we have not moved then it should be in," he raises his cuffed hands and follows the sky compass in his mind..."that way?" He says unsurely. 

"You know this place better than I do, so sure. Lets walk in that direction. Nico stomps on the pile of ashes just to be sure it's out. "You're ready to go, right?" He feels dirty and grimy and still sleep deprived, but it's nothing he hasn't dealt with before. Once Hazel is cured, only then will he allow himself to relax and catch up on all the things he needs.

"Yes I'm ready, " Alabaster says. "I'm concerned though...the most doesn't seem to be alter the woods like it usually does" he frowns.

"Isn't that good? It means we don't have to worry about walking straight out." Nico shrugs and leads the way, taking in the suspiciously nice day. Nice things never last, and if they're presented to you, you have to scrutinize it, or your lack of vigilance would come back to bite you in the ass.

"Well yes...it's good in that way but the mist also acts as a shield, a blanket from the Matons...and the...monsters."

Nico tenses and fingers the top of his gun. The leaves rustle from a light wind behind them and they both turn around abruptly. 

"It's nothing but the wind" Nico says a little annoyed he let the spiritual get to him, "we best ge-" he freezes when he turns around .

"What?" Alabaster asks as Nico watches the creature behind alabaster move, the monstrosity pulls back its tail, which happens to be a snake head.

"DUCK!" Nico says as he does, and Alabaster follows just in time for the snake head to slam into the wood of the tree behind them. 

Alabaster and Nico roll back onto their feet, Nico's gun at the ready and angling his body to block the defenseless spiritual behind him.

Cackling echoes around basin of trees they are in. Nico knows that a giant lion, goat and snake headed chimera does not make a sound like that. 

That's when they emerge four or five little imp creatures laughing as they watch the chimera ready another attack. 

"That's it Chimy...let us have some when you're done though," one of the imps squeak 

"Yes we found such a nice meal," another contributes. 

oh great. Nico thinks, not only are we breakfast and a show...they want to pick off of whatever is leftover. 

Nico aims his gun at the chimera's head, but before he can release the first shot the chimera breathes a wave of fire at the. Alabaster loops Nico thought the gap of his arms and pulls him up against a tree which luckily had just enough mist power to protect them from the flames.

"Hephaestus's flaming dick." Nico curses, "Thank you." he swears his eyebrows are singed.

"Welcome," Alabaster says as he lets Nico go and scrambles behind the tree. Watching the chimera with frightened but calculating eyes, "you can climb yes?"

"Yeah. You have a plan that's better than shoot and hope?" Nico asks.

Alabaster laughs before dodging an imp that launched itself at them from the trees and knocking the little thing unconscious with one swift powerful kick. 

"It's not much different from that no," he says now wary of the imps and eyeing the trees.   
"Chimeras lion head is the only one that breathes fire. He says, "It cannot look up because goat head is in the way. Shoot from above and you have a better chance." He points up to the branches. 

"Imma trust you." Nico says, "and don't die." Nico scrambles up into the branches. Hooking a leg around a branch, Nico wedges himself against a nest of branches and pulls out his guns. "Let's get this party started." he mutters to himself and starts shooting at the front heads. Hopefully the tree won't burst into flames before he can do away with the lion head.

The chimera doesnt like being shot. Not that Nico thought it would. If monsters liked being shot life would be a lot simpler. But in keeping with life's complexity the chimera attacks the tree kicking it with its strong back legs. Similar to the way alabaster knocked out the imp. 

The tree shakes but Nico keeps his balance. He leaps from branch to branch and continues to shoot the lion head. Unfortunately the other heads seem to keep the body going even as the lion head sags and paints the forest floor with blood.

Nico aims for the goat head next which is ramming itself into the tree in an attempt to knock him out of it. Nico times the shot. The goat hits the tree and during the second of recovery it has from the impact he shoots it. The goat screeches in pain and staggers backward. Nico aims again and shoots, but this time he hears a click. He's out of bullets. "Empty?!" He groans. 

"Chimy here!" One of the imps yells attracting Nico and the Chimera's attention.

Nico looks over to see that although Alabaster handled the one imp just fine, that his two strong legs were no match for four imps at once. They were pulling Alabaster to the floor to make him an easier target.

The chimera gains its footing and seeing Alabaster there helpless, readies itself for a charge. 

Nico searches his pockets.

"Nico!" Alabaster call as he struggles with the imps, "Can you Matons do nothing without your guns?!" He grunts in frustration and he kicks one off. 

The chimera let's out a hollar signaling the charge. Just as Nico finds his bronze knuckles. "Stop-!" he jumps from the tree, pulling back his arm and landing a solid punch to the goat's head as he lands on it. "Complaining!" The goat throws him off with a bleat of pain, and Nico is thrown into a tree trunk. The chimera is effectively distracted, so Nico counts it as a win, and after a moment to catch his breath, charges the thing again. At least there will be no fire now. "Hurry up and punt those little bottom feeder parasites into the fuckin sun already!" he calls back to Alabaster. Fighting a monster with his bare hands is exhausting and messy, but at least the blood doesn't burn.

Alabaster is a bit in awe as his companion beats the crap out of the chimera with his fists. But the annoying imps soon pull him out of it...literally. Their grubby little claws pull at his skin and he grunts in pain before slamming one against the tree. It morbidly sticks there with no movement, making the others scatter. 

Nico tackles the goat head with one arm and slaps the snake away with the other; it's like fighting to monsters at once and he finds it extremely inconvenient. Alabaster runs over and holds down the lions head with his foot before digging into the flesh to fish out a bullet.

With a stained yell Nico snaps the goats neck and it flops to the side. Alabaster gives Nico the bullet and ducks out of the way just fast enough to dodge the snakes next attack.

"What took you so long?" Nico calls panting and mockingly joyful. He slides the bullet back into a chamber and clicks it closed, eyes lingering on Alabaster's thighs before the snake head blocks them from view. "I had time to snap the goats neck, and you barely show up?" Nico dodges a lions paw, razor sharp claws inches from his face. He feels the wind current against his cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll try to be less handcuffed!" Alabaster spits and tumbles out of the way of another attack from the snakes mouth. "Could you just shoot it already?!" 

"I would if it would. stop. Moving!" Nico growls, frustrated. "I have one shot at this, damn it. Just stun it with a kick or something. It seems to like you, after all." Nico wishes Percy was here to lop the damn things head off, but he isn't, so Nico has to make do.

Alabaster heaves a sigh of exasperation before he quickly dodges another snake bite and then uses the opportunity to pin the snakes head down with his legs. "Now?!" He calls.

Nico resists the urge to shoot the wrong being, the bullet ending up in the shakes head, and not Alabaster's. "Thank you, for your small contribution in the chimera disposal." Nico glares at him, "could you have been anymore of a condescending ass?"

"Like I said," Alabaster grits his teeth and raises his hands. "Next time, I'll try to be less handcuffed!" 

Nico rolls his eyes and starts collecting bullets from the corpse. 

The body twitches as he extracts the metal. "You know it's strange," Nico says, "don't monsters usually dis-" 

As soon as he thinks it the snake tail lurches and tries to make one last chomp at Nico's head who lurches backward, falling on his ass. Before it can lay a fang upon his person, Alabaster's foot strikes out, over Nico's head into a powerful round house kick to the monster's face. The body disintegrates into a puff of black ash. 

Nico's heart beats wildly, and he takes a moment to take in the fact Alabaster has saved him from certain death twice today. "Yeah..that." he finishes his statement about monsters turning into dust.

Alabaster smirks down at him but offers his arm to help him up.

Nico wipes blood off his hand before he takes Alabaster's in his for a lift. "Well that was... Fun." He hopes that doesn't sound too weird to the Spiritual's sense of saftey.

"Actually...it kind of was" Alabaster says a glint of excitement shines in his eyes. "Did u get all of your bullets?"

"Does it matter?" Nico throws a slow fake punch Alabaster's way, smirking playfully.

Alabaster laughs lightly, "Well although it is cowardly Maton way to fight it is admittedly much faster."

"Hey, it's like bows and arrows, and I don't see you putting those down." Nico scowls. "Besides, guns are cool."

"Excuse me?...I would love to hear you tell Piper that guns are the same. Pulling a trigger hardly takes the same amount of skill as the art of archery" he shakes his head, smiling.

"Oh yes, an art!" Nico snorts and shakes his head. " Piper is the woman I saw you with, right?"

"It is an art! And ...yes Piper is the one who came to save me," Alabaster says.

"Are you two... Married then?" Nico asks as they start walking again. He's unsure of Spiritual marriage practices.

"What?!" Alabaster says "n-no...some people think we should be but...it would...never work..." 

"Why not? With the way she was threatening people in order to find you, I thought..." Nico shrugs and gestures vaguely, "that she there were feelings involved." If Percy were ever captured, Nico would be threatening people left and right for his return.

"She is the head. She does what is good for the tribe...if she did have any feelings they would be wasted on me because I like Ethan...which is why I will...die alone" alabaster smiles to mask the pain.

"Ethan? Isn't that a man's name?" Nico asks, almost hopefully.

"I-" Alabaster blushes and curses his lack of inner monologue. "Yes Maton, it is a man's name. Unlike some close minded people, Spirituals accept love in all its forms," he says defensively.

Nico bites his lip and shakes his head. "No I wasn't... Judging, just... I've never met anyone like... Well like me." he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Alabaster narrows his eyes as if he were trying to read Nico's mind. "Your friend?" He guesses "the one you call Riverson?" 

"Well...yes. But he only like me back when he's... Drunk enough not to care." Nico scowls and glares off at the sky like it's Zeus' fault. "So I guess well both die alone," he concludes. 

"I don't know what's worse..." Alabaster says, his walking speed slowing to a shuffle. "Ethan and I have known each other since we were children, he does not judge me for my preference...but he's made it clear he shall never return it...it might be part of the reason I chose to go on the spirit journey..." He looks at Nico and shrugs. "Can't help it though.." He adds defeatedly.

"Wait. Chose? You were going on the spirit journey?" Nico startles from his thoughts of drunken Percy. "Are you serious!?"

"Yes" Alabaster says plainly, as if it should be obvious. 

"So despite the fact you're the only person who can sure the mist sickness, you decided to go kill yourself." Nico growls, anger bubbling into his voice again. It's not a tone Alabaster missed.

"What?! I-no! I did it because of the mist sickness," Alabaster says

Nico ignores Alabasters objections letting all of his anger project. "That's why the spirit train was made! Don't you care about your life at all! Some people don't get to live very long and then people like you have to go and toss yours away! Whatever happened to the sanctity of life?! What right do you have to die?!" Nico yells grabbing his wrist rubbing the lines of the tattoo that remind him to never forget. The ground seems to shift underneath him but neither of them notice. He already has one suicidal friend he's brought back from the edge, he doesn't need another one. 

"You know," Alabaster says, "for a son of death and shadows, you seem to know very little about death!" 

"What?!" Nico spits, "I did not watch three of my loved ones die, to be told I know nothing about it!" He practically growls at the Spiritual.

"Exactly! If you embraced your spiritual energies and accepted death as a part if life, like you should you cou-" 

"I'll never accept death! Hazels going to live! Even if it's the last thing I DO!" Nico screams and the rumble and shifting of the earth is more apparent this time, and both of them are knocked to the floor. Another rumble has them tumbling backwards down the incline they were scaling. It's crazy but Nico could swear that as they were falling the trees were clearing a path for them. The rocks were not so friendly, Nico notes as Alabaster is thrown against and slides off of a boulder. 

"Argh!" Alabaster let's out upon impact and before either of them can grab anything to hold onto they tumble into a cave. The rockslide that follows them shuts the cave entrance so the both of them stand up trapped in darkness. 

Alabaster groans, "What did you do?" 

Nico grunts as he gets up "I didn't do anything!" Alabaster shakes his head, observing what he can in the faint light from the cracks as Nico fingers his tattoos again.

"You keep doing that... Those markings...do they mean something?"

Nico looks at him, the anger slowly drains from him, replaced with sadness. "Yeah..."

Alabaster puts a hand on Nico's shoulder. "We have quite a walk..." He says looking down the cave pathway, "Why don't you start from the beginning?"


	9. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is a crack-shot, Percy tries to avoid talking, but the sad Story of his and Nico's life together comes out anyway. Why did he even try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Percy wakes up the next morning to find Annabeth already up, and out in the now sunny day. She's aiming to shoot a bird that's flying overhead. 

"You ain't ever gonna get that shot," Percy shakes his head.

"Not if you scare it away." She whispers back, eyes never leaving the bird as it hops around on its perch. She exhales and pulls the trigger, managing a perfect head shot, and watches it, satisfied, as it drops to the ground. Annabeth holsters her gun, and smirks back at Percy. "You were saying?"

"What in the- how did you- you usually have terrible aim!" Percy stares in disbelief.

Annabeth frowns at him and puts her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, I have perfect aim." she glares. "I am a Sherriff after all."

"Really?" Percy smirks, "Then how come you've never hit me, Sheriff?"

"Because I wasn't aimin'to hit you, Riverson. I was amin' to miss," She rolls her eyes and picks up the bird. She brandishes it at him like a club."Believe me, if I'd have wanted to shoot you, I'd have done it by now. but all you do, is petty theft." and sure maybe some of the stuff they stole was pretty valuable, but material goods weren't as precious as a human life. It wasn't like Percy had killed anyone after all.

"I-" Percy started all ready to retort until realizing to late he did have a response. "Oh" is all he manages.

"That's right, 'oh.'" she nods to herself for a job well done. "Now, you cook it. I caught it, so it's only fair you do the other part." she tosses her kill to him and he flubs it, some of its blood getting on his vest.

"Perfect" Percy groans as he starts prepping the bird. "Can you make a fire?" He asks

"Sure." Annabeth gather's fire wood by stripping a tree of some long pieces of bark, and breaking of some smaller limbs, forming a small neat pile. it looks just like the pictures in her survival guide, and in theory, the two sticks trick should work. She starts rubbing.

Percy silently lulls the thought that Annabeth purposely missed shots at him. Maybe she hadn't changed from being who he remembered. His thoughts go suddenly back to how they almost kissed at the ball, he can't help but smile. 

"Thank you" he mumbles " for not shooting me..."

"You're welcome." Annabeth says, still trying to start a fire, her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth as she concentrates on creating enough friction. She gets smoke and keeps going, praying to Hephaestus for fire. She gets some and exclaims in triumph, before sliding it into her cone, and watching it all begin to smolder and catch fire.

"Good job" Percy says as he sticks a stick through the bird to roast it. He cooks it and they eat in relative silence. "So...to the river then..." Percy suggests as if he's not sure she'll accompany him "I'm hoping... that you'll at least give the girls in the outskirts a chance at healing with this staff guy... before you decide to go and arrest me or something like that."

Annabeth looks up at his dejected face and can't help but feel a little guilty at putting it there. "well I'm sure that once we reach the river... your partner will be there to whisk you all away." and probably club me over the head with something hard while he's at it. She thinks to herself.

"Yeah, I suppose he will" Percy smiles fondly at the thought of Nico, his best friend and partner. Percy looks around and something in his head tells him that, "we should head that way" he says.

Annabeth nods, "So... what's with you and Nico? How did you become... partners?"

Percy smiles and shakes his head. "that's... a long story..." he says

"I imagine so. You're bandits together after all. There has to be a story behind it all." she answers. "It's only logical. And we have time." she shrugs "I don't remember being all that close to the River when we fell, and everyone knows the forest... moves." The day is discomfortingly bright and pleasant, a juxtaposition to the creepiness that is a forest labyrinth.

"Well I have a feeling..." Percy shrugs as he starts in the direction his head is telling him.

"It's a river, so really, you're our best hope." Annabeth admits. It's the truth, and no amount of knowledge about the forest is going to get them through it. She isn't a spiritual after all, and Percy isn't either, but he should be able to find water regardless.

"We probably have a while though, and I'm curious. Are you two really... Together-together like the rumors say?"

"What!? No!" Percy says, "Gods, you kiss a guy on a train one time and suddenly the whole town is gossiping." He shakes his head although he's not entirely sure it was just the one time anymore. They are really close, and the people he knows do refer to Nico as his wife...but they're not...in love...or anything.

"Oh." Annabeth digests that and finds she's glad about it. "That's good, I guess. So you're like brothers, then?" she tries to wheedle more information out of him, hoping he'll just give her the whole story.

"I guess, especially since we practically share a sis-ter...." He says realizing he's telling her stuff she doesn't need to know. "You...you really want to know...how we became what we are?"

"Yes." Annabeth says confidently. "that is exactly what I want to know."

"Will this modify your decision to arrest us in any way?" Percy tries.

Annabeth narrows her eyes "Of course not."

"Eh, can't blame a guy for trying" he says. "Now then, once upon a time..." He smiles as she rolls her eyes but smiles as well "there was a boy named Percy.."

*****

Percy arrives at Elysium station. He adjusts his hat and walks out onto the platform. The "help wanted" ad in his folded into his shirt pocket.

He takes in the scene: the bustle of people all dressed up and trying to get places. The sound of people calling out names of the privileged to be picked up by carriage. Percy knew he would have to walk. 

In his peripheral vision he sees a glint of light, at first he thinks it's jewelry from a woman's necklace or something but looks to find that it is the glint off bright golden curls. 

Percy is taken in an instant. He always made fun of his mother for describing infatuation as time slowing down and the persons face lighting up even when there is no light source on them; But now he understands. 

Her eyes were gray and almost dazzling as she smiles.

Percy is tempted to go ask her for directions but is sure he'll be shunned in seconds, the higher class Matons never seem to give him the time of day even when he lived with them. 

"Give it back you old sack!" someone nearby says.

Percy looks over to see a prissy young man pestering an homeless man on the platform  
"I didn't take anything" he says helplessly

"My purse was on me not only a few moments ago! Do you expect me to think it just walked away of its own accord?" He kicks the man, "give it back!" 

"I don't ~cough~" the man wheezes from being winded by the kick.

The priss kicks him again and Percy starts over to intervene but before he gets there he finds that the blonde girl is already there. She taps the priss on the shoulder and as he turns to face her she whacks him across the face with her parasol and without hesitation.

"What in the-!?" the priss squeals after he recovers from the blow.

The blonde girl quickly reaches into his coat and pulls out the purse showing it to him. "Yours!?" she asks although she knows the answer.

"Wh-I- y-yes how did you?" he stammers still holding his face.

"You are wearing a new coat, evident from the way it has been recently tailored and is of the newest trend, unlike old coats this one has a pocket on the inside so men can keep their purses safe from being stolen" she lectures."Maybe the next time, before you torture poor old men for no reason you'll learn to check." she flicks him on the forehead. "ALL of the pockets."

There is no fighting it...Percy is in love. The priss on the other hand, is not amused and raises and hand, slapping the girl hard, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

Percy is over in a flash before he can even register i,t and kicks the guy in the shin before the guards come over.

"unhand me!" the man struggles away from the guard who was simply helping him up. "You will pay dearly for that kick peasant" he spits at Percy, but the guard restrains him.  
Not wanting to make a fool of himself, his pride more important than revenge, The priss straightens up and gives Percy a look like he doesn't even warrant the air her breathes. "Tch. Not worth my time" He grumbles and walks off.

"Are you alright?" Percy asks.

"Oh," the girl is still holding her face, "I'm fine" she looks to the old man. "Are you alright?" she says softly.

"Yes" the man smiles, "Thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome" she says and reaches to give the man some money

"Please ma'am I couldn't," he says.

"I insist," she says and hands him the money.

"Thank you so much," he says gratefully.

"Of course," she turns to look at Percy. "And thank you, sir" she says and starts to walk away. 

"Wait!" Percy says. 

"Yes?" She turns.

"I-um," Percy curses at himself in his head for not thinking this through, "Do you know where this," he takes out the add and shows it to her, "factory is?" 

She looks at the paper and nods, "Come with me," she says.

"Wait, what?" He says, but she drags him along before he can object.

She takes him to a carriage. "Walter" she says to the driver, getting his attention.

"Yes miss Annabeth?"

"Take this gentleman to Epscomb's factory please," She instructs.

"Of course," Walter replies.

"Oh that's really not-" Percy starts to say.

"I insist" Annabeth says and looks back onto the platform and practically shoves him into the carriage.

"Th-thank you" Percy says.

"Your welcome," she says half mindedly still looking off at the platform, as if searching for someone. 

The carriage takes Percy away. "Annabeth..." Percy smiles to himself, wondering if they'll even meet again.

******

"I guess I could use another pair of hands," Mr. Epscomb says, scratching his head. "This way. One of you can a break and not have to eat and work at the same time...come."

Percy follows the man into the factory into a room behind a complex machine. He sees a boy around his age pushing large pins into a mechanism that were being pushed out by steam pressure every so often he looked over at the guage and seemed to change his pushing pace accordingly. But there was a whole wall of them and he looked really exhausted by the activity.

"I'll let him tell you what to do." Epscomb tips his hat and leaves.

Percy is reluctant to get the attention of the boy who seems consumed by his activity. "um...hello...he said you were gonna tell me what to do?" Percy asks.

Nico waves one hand to tell Percy to wait, and looks at the pressure gauge, pressing pins until he's satisfied. He turns to Percy, sweaty and exhausted. "I was wondering when he'd finally hire someone else." Nico says, wiping sweat from his brow. "I'm Nico, and you're here to press in steel pins. You see this pressure gauge? Keep it in the white area. Green is too low, and red is too high, so either is bad and will get us in trouble. You follow me?"

Percy looks at the pins and slowly pushes one in keeping the needle in the white zone if the gauge. "Like this?" He asks.

"Perfect." Nico pats Percy on the back "it's easy... well... for now. just wait till they want more power. then it's like and avalanche of pins from everywhere." He sits on the floor watching Percy push pins and opens a small container, "I'm going to eat my lunch now, if you don't mind. or even if you do, I don't particularly care right now." he takes a bite and collapses backward onto the dirty floor.

"No problem" Percy says,"You looks exhausted." he pushes in a few pins keeping an eye on the gauge. "I'm Percy, by the way," he says not looking back.

"Honestly, it's a pleasure, and I hope it will keep being a pleasure, because I think we'll be spending more time with each other than without." Nico sighs from his spot on the floor and after draining his canteen of water, rejoins Percy near the wall. 

"That was quick" Percy says, "You can rest a bit more if you want."

"It's almost three oclock." Nico answers, leaving Percy with a sense of bafflement. "And as much amusement as it'd get from watching you flail and flounder, I need the money more." He smirks up at Percy, and takes a "ready" stance. At first, Percy doesn't notice the steady increase, Nico presses at what seems a steady pace. It isn't until he notices he's worked up a sweat himself, and that the needle seems to be in constant flux inside the white, that Percy realizes the pegs are coming out of their spots at an alarming speed.

"Holy shi-" Percy says, "maybe if.." he steps back and lifts his hands to control the steam. At first the pins all rattle, but then they stay still and the needle goes from white and goes to green and then suddenly shoots to red. the mechanism gives a metallic moan, and Percy puts his arms down quickly, returning to manually pushing in the pins. "Nope," is all he says.

There's little Nico can say to that, so he nods. "Are you... one of the Blessed then?" He asks. Mechanics, heat, water, and air, it could be any of three gods, and Nico doesn't feel like guessing. "Because if you could manage that... that would be the best thing since indoor plumbing."

"Yeah...it didn't work though." Percy says. "I guess steam isn't my best, I work best when water is liquid."

Nico grunts. "So Poseidon then. I'm a child of Hades, actually. Nothing Shadows can do for this." he points with a finger at the pins and then proceeds to poke them with it. "Everyday like clockwork." he comments.

"I suppose I'll get used to it," Percy says and keeps pushing pins, "but we get paid at the end of each day" he smiles. "Thats good...It is still 7 drachma right? because I need to get mist medicine and food tonight and if it's less than 7 I'm going to starve." he frowns.

"No idea." Nico frowns, hoping his pay won't be deducted. He's been planning on buying a container of rouge for Bianca as a present. She'd been complaining about feeling ugly for a while, and Nico figured it would help her feel pretty. If not, well she could always kiss him with it on and annoy him with the bright red kiss marks. "But as it is, over on the corner of Artemis drive and Crescent court. there's a small apothecary that sells mist medicine for cheap."

"yeah? cheaper then 5?" He asks, "for a case?"

"Will is a good guy." Nico says, "sometimes I wonder if he even makes a profit." he grins, "At 3 drachma a case, I'd say you won't starve even if he only gives you 5."

"Really?" Percy smiles. "Thanks.. I'll stop by there then." he smiles at Nico and then as he realizes the smile fades. "Oh....is it your mother...?"

"No it's... I have an older sister and she's not doing too well..." Nico's expression gets darker and more stressed. "I used to work over at the mill. It was nice, but it didn't pay as much." he shrugs, "It's worth it, though. The extra drachma help a bunch." even if they don't help his mental health all that much. Isolated pin pushing is driving him a pit crazy.

"I hear you." Percy agrees and pushes in another pin. "Mill... did they replace you with a machine then?" He says.

"yeah..." Nico scoffs, "Not that I don't appreciate machines, indoor plumbing is great. but sometimes I really wish Hephaestus would slow down and not get my job taken away." He rolls his eyes. "How about you? What's your story?"

"Fields." Percy says, "Then the high life actually...my mom got married to a relatively well off guy, and I thought it was the end of our troubles but...well then...he died and mom...just kept getting more sick..." He frowns.

"No relatives?" Nico asks, and grins as another boy walks into the room. "Answer on the move, our shift is over until tomorrow morning." He drags Percy out and grabs the two envelopes, one labeled with an N and one with a question mark for Percy, and strides out of the building into the cool air of twilight. "Will closes soon, but he'll stay open for me." Nico rushes, making sure Percy stays with him, holding his money hostage.

"Hey wait up!"

Nico huffs and wait for Percy to catch up. "Hurry it up, Riverson" he says, referencing Percy's godly father. "We don't have all night."

"Haha Riverson!" Percy huffs as he catches u. "I like that," he smiles at Nico. "You know? Your alright" Percy adds.

"Yeah" Nico says "you too"

****

Annabeth laughs at how playful Percy and Nico seem. "That's certainly different from the Nico I've met." she says, remembering the dark, brooding figure that she's become accustomed to at Percy's side.

"yeah." Percy smiles distantly at the memories of happier days. "so we were friends from hence forth and everyone was happy until..."

"Oh." Annabeth takes a breath, "your mother?"

"No." Percy replies gravely, "Bianca." He bites his lip, remembering her. The girl in the bed, that Nico would come home to and immediately hug, long black hair in a braid, and how she'd always have a smile ready for them, even Percy after a while, once she got over the embarrassment of being caught in her nightgown. He smiles wistfully and coninues with more clichés; "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * * * *

Percy hears the door behind him open, and smiles, "Did she like the gift?" he asks, without turning. He's gloating inside, this is the first time he's made it to the factory before Nico. "She must've..." He says "because you lost, I beat you here today mahaha!" He says victoriously and then arrogantly pushing in a pin with the final ha!

The voice from behind him is barely recognizable as Nico's, harsh and watery in a way that tells Percy Nico is either currently crying or has been recently. "She.. .Bianca. Yeah she loved it...I've got...got kiss marks from last night everywhere." His voice breaks.

Percy finally looks at him. "Nico?! What...you look...are you alright?"

He really does have kiss marks everywhere; all over his face like declarations of love. Percy is sure Hazel probably looks the same. Nico looks at Percy with eyes rimmed with red. "She went to bed so happy." He whispers, "like I'd given her the world. But this morning she wasn't breathing. Bianca's gone, Percy. My sister's dead. and I have to come to work." Nico appears to be on the edge of tears again and Percy doesn't know what to do.

"What!?" Percy says not paying any attention to the pins until the sound of the machine gets his attention. He pushes them until the gauge is back at white. "Nico...you...Oh gods...I..." he hugs him fighting back his own tears; it's the only thing he can do.

Nico holds onto Percy and doesn't let go, most of his tears have been spent already, but it doesn't stop the dry heaving sobs Percy's chest cant muffle. "It's my fault." Nico says as his shoulders shake with grief. "all my fault."

"What?" Percy sounds like a broken record even to his own ears, but he's not sure how else to respond." No! You did everything you could...!"

Nico shakes his head. "She was so happy. Beautiful. And I killed her." he replies.

"Don't be ridiculous...she was sick." Percy says as the machine whines again Percy lets go to tend to the blasted contraption. "Look just sit it out today...I will do all the work, and we'll both still get paid..." Percy offers.

"Alright." Nico curls in on himself, watching Percy work. It's around three that he gets up to help, listlessly pushing pins, but helping nonetheless.

"I still need" he clears his throat because he spent the whole day not talking, "to get medicine after work...you're coming?" Percy asks.

"No." Nico shakes his head. "There's no reason to now. and I... I need to be home. For m-mom and Hazel." The empty space of Bianca's name is evident. It's always been "mom and Bianca" and then "mom, Bianca and Hazel." "I'll see you tomorrow, Percy." Nico pat's Percy's shoulder, "Thanks...for today. For everything."


	10. The Telegram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, and Percy struggles since it only gets worse before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Annabeth's hand is covering her mouth. "That's..." she struggles to come up with a descriptor, but she honestly can't think of one. She settles on, "horrible."

"Yeah..." Percy says, "the worst part is...I wish...I could say it's the last time he came to get medicine with me."

"I can't imagine." Annabeth says. In her life, she's the one with the mist sickness, the one dying; though slightly slower thanks to the medicine she receives. The day had started out so pleasant to accompany the spring she'd woken up to. Now all it does is offend her with its gaudy loveliness.

Percy nods "the next was his mom" he says " and then...then ..my.."

***

"Mom?" Percy calls "I brought Nico with me today...mom?" 

"Oh?" Sally calls back and walks out. She was wrapped in a blanket but it is evident she was cooking. "Hello Nico," she says who's lingering outside the door at a distance. "You boys here on the way to drop off a package?" she asks.

"Yeah," Percy says, "it's nice having the extra cash, but it's a pity that the real delivery man comes back to work tomorrow."

Sally coughs while nodding in agreement.

"Mom!?" Percy cries, "If your're coughing that badly, you shouldn't be cooking you should be in bed!"

"I'm fine" Sally dismisses him "Nico, dear, you can come in, it won't kill you."

"I'm not afraid of that, Ms. Jackson." Nico enters the small house with a smile. No, it's not his own well being he's afraid for. "You really should be in bed though. For once, Percy is right." His smile turns bitter, Bianca and Maria's deaths are anything but a distant memory. They're with him always; their voices never really leave. He can still hear his mom tell him to take out the trash, or Bianca telling him to "bring home the bacon." Life has continued, however, whether he wanted it to or not. And it's Hazel, Percy and Sally that help him though day after day.

Sally rolls her eyes at their concern."I said I- I'm...." She starts to say, and then without even a cough she falls to the floor blood spraying across the floor from her mouth.

Percy freezes in a panic. He doesn't make a sound but his eyes are screaming.

Nico stares at the scene horrified. It's happening again. Bainca, and Mother, and now Sally. every single woman around him has died. I really am cursed, he thinks. Not only have I killed my own family, but I've killed Percy's as well. The guilt wraps tight around his heart. "I'm sorry." he whispers, eyes glued to the blood on the floor.

Percy gathers himself and dashes to his mom. "Nico get the medicine on her bedside table!"

Nico stands frozen, still apologizing.

"Nico!" Percy yells desperately, holding Sally's head to his chest.

"Th-the bed." suddenly time is moving too fast, and when Nico finally moves it's like his limbs are made of molasses, weighted down with the confirmation that all this misfortune is all his fault. that Sally's death is now going to be on his conscious. He takes the case back to Percy, unsure of how much medicine his friend wants his mom to consume. "So sorry." his lips continue to chant, watching in horrified silence. He had hoped his encounters with death were over for those he loved.

Percy uncorks a flask and feeds it to Sally. "Mom? Mom are you ok?" he says through strained wavering breaths. Sally nods but says nothing. Percy picks her up and walks her to the bed, surprised at how light she is. He hadn't notived just how much weight the sickness had consumed. He puts another blanket over her and tucks her in.

Percy looks back at Nico with sad eyes. "Guess I need to...get the advanced stuff huh?" he sniffles, "would you...come with me?"

Nico looks up at Percy, still kneeling on the floor where he left him. "Of course." his voice is raspy. "Whatever you need, I'll do my best to help you."

*****

They take the train back into town which uses up the extra money they got from delivery job. They head to Will's shop, as they turn the corner at Artemis and Cresent, they see it. The building cleared out and empty, Will is obviously gone.

"Wait...no...This is the right place ain't it?" Percy says

"Yes." Nico enters the shop next to it, the small antique shop where Nico had bought Bianca's last gift. The girl at the counter ushers him over and Nico drags Percy along with him. "Where's-"

"Shh!" The girl shakes her head. "The Sheriffs' came by last night. I only saw them because I was cleaning up the front window. They took Will." she whispers, all the while glancing out of the building at a stationed sheriff on the corner. "You know it wasn't no legit arrest, else they'd have come in daylight. Cleaned out his entire stock too." 

Nico curses quietly and colorfully, his grip on Percy's wrist growing too tight and uncomfortable.

Percy doesn't seem to notice the grip as the rest of his body is too tense. "We...need it.." Percy says, "We...Nico?"

Nico purses his lips and tries to remember other apothecaries that don't reside within the wealthy shopping district. "I think there's a place on Wine St. " he says finally, and the shop girl nods.

"It's more pricey though." he adds.

"It's fine we just ...we need it ..." Percy reiterates as he digs into his pocket. "I have 5..." he frowns, "even at the normal price that's hardly enough...I've never bought the advanced stuff before.." he shakes his head "t-take me to the other store?"

Nico nods to the shop girl as they leave, tugging Percy after him, fingers firmly encircling his wrist. "It's not exactly...the best place." Nico says, "but it's the only place I can think of that wont kick us out for being covered in dust." Wine street is in the seedier part of town, the buildings more run down and dreary they stop in front of a dirty window, with an illegible sign above the door; but instead of entering, Nico heads down the alley next to it. and kicks on the cellar door.

It's opened almost immediately, and Nico drags Percy down the steps into a crowded noisy room. Nico hands Percy the last of his drachma, without a word, and hopes that his 4 will seal the deal. "Achlys." he says, gesturing to a man across the room. "Named himself after the goddess of misery and sorrow. He's the one you need to talk to." There are plenty of people around Achlys, holding bags of money or other goods. "Go ahead."

Percy shudders at the name. "Ok...excuse me, Achlys! Sir," he elbows his way around people "advanced mist medicine. I need it, do you have it?" He asks.

The drug dealer looks at Percy and sighs, "Price is 10 drachma per dose, Kid. If you got drachma, then yeah, I got medicine."

Something about the man's voice sends shivers down Percy's back, like nails on a chalk board, and his aura is darker than shadows. If Achlys did have children, Percy thinks, this guy would be one. The thought terrifies him.

"I...have 9" Percy says, "but I can get you the other tomorrow...with interest if you want just...please..."

Achlys shakes his head. "It don't work that way kid. Money is money, and nobody got time for delayed payments. It's 10 or nothing." an older man and a young woman both settle beside Percy, the woman is obviously sick, and she attempts to hand Achlys a pouch. He shakes his head at her as well. "Nah, Beth, Price is up. You got to have three more goldies if you want yer meds today." 

She makes a keening noise and wipes some blood from the corner of her mouth. "I come to you faithfully." she croaks, "doesn't that count for something?"

Achlys shakes his head. "Supply and demand m'lady. Since Solace got snatched, I got more customers and less product. Which means, it costs more for those that want it badly enough." His grin is wicked and cutting. "So cough up more goldies," He laughs at his own pun and watches her leave without pity. The older man who stood beside her searches his pockets frantically, managing to put together the 10 drachma. He takes the purple vial Achlys hands him and sends Percy a pitying look as he leaves; he doesn't offer to help. 

"You still here?" Achlys asks, raising an eye brow at Percy.

"Please...." Percy says through gritted teeth "I can give you more tomorrow." He knows it's hopeless if the despicable man can actually look into the eyes of a dying girl and still ask for more money, but he has to try. "Please." He's practically begging.

"Tell you what," Achlys says, "I'll give you a special price for bein' all persistent n' stuff."

Percy feels a jolt of hope, "Really? tha-"

Achlys interrupts, a vile grin smearing his mouth across his face in a decidedly demented fashion. "12 drachma, and you got yourself tube of genuine phase II medicine."

Percy is practically shaking with anger. "You-"

"Next!" Achlys dismisses him.

"You vial-" Percy starts as two very large men step in his way. They glare down at him and Nico, daring them to try anything.

"Ugh" Percy grunts defeated, "L-let's go Nico" he says and stomps out.

Nico follows, the feeling of failure hanging across on his shoulders like and albatross. "We could try uptown." He suggests. He doubts the shop keeper will even let them through the door, but it's worth a try.

"We have to try" Percy says and dusts himself off. "Better?" He asks and looks at Nico. That's when Nico sees it: the wild look of desperation, glinting in the back of Percy's normally happy eyes.

"Yeah." Nico swallows. "Yeah, let's go." he prays to the gods that they'll be able to buy medicine somewhere. anywhere really. He can't bear to think of Sally leaving them. Leaving Percy. He takes Percy's hand in his and leads the way.

*****

Percy comes to the factory the next day a wreck. He's not in the mood for pins or anything that doesn't concern getting his mother better. But this does count he supposes. He needs a full day's work to be able to afford the medicine tonight. He will swing by that jackal Achlys and buy medicine...maybe kick him in the shin after Nico's made a clean get away with the goods. 

"Hi" Percy rasps.

Nico grunts. "How's...your mom?" He asks. He knows she's not dead, or Percy wouldn't have come to work in the first place. "You know, you can sit today out...it's the least I can offer." he remembers how awful it feels, and anything he can do to help, he'll do. "And if you need some of my pay tonight. If Achlys raised the price again, you can count on me."

"Thanks" Percy grunts "but..I can work" he says as he pushes in a pin, "and ..I gave mom some of the old medicine so...she should be fine. I left her in the care of some of Paul's nicer relatives, they'll contact me if her condition changes," he says barely loudly enough for Nico to hear over the machine.

As the afternoon goes on Percy works slower and slower and seems to be falling asleep standing up. Nico understands. Percy had probably been up all night watching over Sally. All of that anxiety and lack of sleep is exhausting. 

Suddenly Nico feels a cold twinge down his spine. He's felt it before but doesn't want to believe it means what he thinks it does.

A few minutes later, the door opens in the back, and Nico swallows heavily praying it's not what he thinks it is.

"Perseus Jackson?" A worker asks.

"Yes?" 

"You have a telegram" the worker says as he unfolds it an clears his throat...

* * * * *

Annabeth inhales sharply.

"He cleared his throat and read" Percy struggles.

"What...?"


	11. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their boss bites off more than he can chew, Percy loses what he holds most dear, and Nico's path is set. There's no going back now, they're Bandits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

"What did the telegram say?" Alabaster stops walking and turns to Nico who was looking at the cavern floor. "Nico?" 

Nico's hand hasn't moved from his wrist for the entire telling of the story. "It said..."

* * * * *

The worker takes a breath, "Sally Jackson has died. Stop. funeral tomorrow. Stop. Bring drachma to pay. Stop." he looks nervous, "I'm sorry." The worker offers his condolences, and offers the telegram for Percy to take.

Percy looks at it like Arachne herself, and doesn't move. Nico takes it instead with shaking hands, heart beating in his throat.

Percy stands staring into the air as if looking through space and time and watching it happen.  
And as if it isn't bad enough the boss enters almost as soon at their courier leaves. 

" good news boys" he announces, "Tthe new factory part has come in."

He looks at Percy's pale face. "Woah," he chuckles, "who died?  
"  
Nico grimaces at the joke and is about to say that someone has died, so he should show some respect, but their boss continues. The telegram feels heavy between Nico's fingers. "Um" he clears his throat, "right. the new part...it controls the pin pressure and keeps the gauge in check so... You guys can go home early today." he says, seemily leaving out some rather obvious bad news.

Nico's mouth drops open. "What about our job? Aren't you- are you reassigning us?" Not that that's their biggest problem, the telegram crumples in his hand, thoughts of kind wonderful Sally blurring in his head. The bad news is like being kicked in the testicles and then the face. He wonders how he's going to be able to feed Hazel and himself on half a day's worth of pay and maybe none the next.

"Um, I will pay you for the whole day but...you don't need to come back...um, tomorrow sorry... Thanks for your help though."

The machine whines behind them and Nico notices they haven't been keeping the machine in check. He goes back to push in a pin but it resists., all of the pins rattling in place, the gauge jumping in the red area.

"Wha-, what's happening?" Epscomb frowns, his forehead is sweaty and his demeanor is nevous.

Percy is shaking with anger staring at the floor. The machine whines again, the wall expanding.  
"No money...never enough for those who need it" he growls and looks up at their boss. "And more than enough for those at the top." He exhales and the machine's nails start shooting out in all directions followed by the pins. The machine squeaks as hot steam escaped it's cracks.

"P-Percy?" Nico watches the wall in alarm, and knows in his bones that this is his friend's doing. "Percy if you don't stop-" something cracks and creaks and there's the sound of metal grating on metal. Nico backs up, "We need to get out of here." What Percy has started cannot be stopped.  
Mr. Epscomb rushes out the door, a look of pure terror on his face.

Nico grabs Percy's hand, intending to make him follow, but Percy won't budge.

Epscomb's voice echoes through the facility, telling everyone to evacuate immediately. The sounds of the machine have tipped most of the employees off already, and many have already left and the evacuation is well underway as Nico tries to deal with Percy.

Percy tightens his fist and falls to his knees. Looking as if nothing around him was happening 

"Percy!" Nico tries again as the machine groans loudly In the back ground and steam fills the room. The wall creaks and unhinges, falling toward them. Nico dives for Percy, tackling him into the shadows and beyond them. He swears he can feel hot pressurized steam and metal at his back. He takes them into Will Solace's store, and they hit the floor behind the counter in the empty apothecary, just as an explosion rocks the town. He can hear people in the street screaming and rushing either away or toward what Nico knows is the factory or what's left of it.

Percy is still on the floor, curling up against the counter and sobbing into his hands.

"Percy." Nico puts a hand on his shoulder, knowing that nothing he does can possibly lessen the hurt. He sits and doesn't let go of Percy's shoulder. They've been through so much together, and Percy has always been there with him through his losses, there to help him through the aftermath, Nico wouldn't leave him even if he died himself.

"You should have left me there." Percy says weakly shifting away from Nico's touch, slumping to the floor. 

"What?" Nico says in disbelief "I could never!..Percy I-" 

"You should've left me...!" 

"Why? You got some sorta death wish now, trying get yourself killed?!" Nico yells and hopes it isn't true.

"Yes!!!" Percy wails looking up at him with empty, tear stained eyes.

Nico's eyes go wide in shock; horror creeping up from the bottom of his stomach like thorny vines. He shakes his head. "No." he says, like denying it will make Percy's words unsaid. "No. You can't, Percy." his voice is strained. He can't lose Percy too. He's cursed, he knows it, death follows him without mercy. He won't let it take his best friend too.

Percy gets up and dusts himself off. "Yes" he says emotionlessly, not even bothering to look Nico in the eye.

Nico's panic and helplessness turns into a burst of anger. It's not that he can't lose Percy, it's that he won't. 'No! No you're not!" he gets up and punches Percy in the face. How dare he be so selfish. Hasn't Nico lost just as much if not more? Doesn't he count to Percy? Hasn't he lost enough?

Percy flops to the floor not even trying to fight back. "What's the point Nico? I did everything I could... Everything and she... She still..." He takes a wavering breath and buries his face in his hands.

"And it's not your fault!" Nico says, it's mine. "there was... There was nothing you could do... And you may not need me, but I need you Percy... Please."

Percy gets up again slowly and kicks the wood floor. "Ain't nobody needs me," he rasps, tears still dripping, "I can't do a damn thing to help no one."

There's no way he's going to let Percy leave. Not now, not ever. "That's bullshit and you know it." He answers aggressively. "I love you, Percy. You've been there for my loses, and I'll be here for yours. And I can't- won't suffer through another death! Don't I matter to you? Even a little?" He almost dreads the answer.

Percy stops dead in his tracks and turns back to face Nico. "I-wh..of course...just..." Percy stutters, "Go back to Hazel, I have a funeral to...prepare for. I promise I wont... do nothin I'll regret."

****

"Charming" Alabaster interrupts. " And you do realize it was not your fault they were dying, do you not?"  
"About as charming as you." Nico offers dully, mouth a grim line. "And I know that now. I know it's Hera's doing. But back then... I thought it really was me somehow killing them." This story never leaves him in a good mood whether it's in his own head or to others. Now isn't exception.

"My apologies," Alabaster says, "it's just..." He puts a hand on Nico's shoulder. "That's unfortunate..." He says seeing the heartbreak in Nico's eyes as the poor soul recollects all of the loss, how he relives admitting he loves someone and not having them say it back. "Please," Alabaster clears his throat, "continue."

* * * * *

The funeral wasn't the most expensive or the most beautiful. It was much like Maria and Bianca's had been. The world sapped of color, and the heartbreak making the air heavy. Or maybe that was just Nico's heart he couldn't tell. The only difference was that the people by his side were dwindling. Percy and Hazel stood on either side of him, and if felt like instead of one orphan, Sally had left all three of them. Nico hated funerals.

Percy leans against the wall of the small temple, rubbing his shoulders. Even though the day is bright and sunny he feels cold. It's a terribly beautiful day and Percy hates it. He feels that the world should be just as miserable, that it should manifest in gloom the loss it had just incurred.  
Hazel also feels cold. She shivers and gasps from a sudden chill. 

"Nico, could I use your vest?" She says quietly

Nico takes it off without a word and wraps her in it, leading her to where Percy is, determined to keep his friend close, so they can all mourn together. He holds Hazel closer his arm around her shoulder. "Percy." Nico says, His voice is low and rough, a rocky torrent of sorrow. He means to ask Percy to move in with them, the three of them together at least, will b better than leaving Percy alone in a house that will only remind him of his loss. Hazel shivers by his side but he Thinks nothing of it. She held back tears at Mother and Bianca's funeral, and assumes she's doing the same now.

Percy looks at Nico, eyes still empty, but red from tears."Yeah?" He says as Hazel starts to cough. Percy's glance whips in her direction and Hazel's isolated coughs turn into a fit. 

Nico's attention centers on her as well, his whole stomach freezing with dread. "Hazel? Hazel!?" he bends on one knee to look up at her, hands still on her shoulders.

Hazel finally stops coughing. "Ow" she says and leans against Nico. "I don't feel so good..."

"Wh-at do you feel? What's wrong?" not again, not Hazel after all this time. Nico looks at Percy desperately, his eyes pleading for it be something simple.

"Cold, a little dizzy, and sore" she says. "I'm sorry Percy," she adds as if she thinks she's diverting attention away from his loss.

"What? Don't apologize" Percy says going on her other side to keep her upright and warm. He silently curses himself for wishing misery on the rest of the world. Hera if this is your sick sense of humor... He grimaces at the thought.

"Maybe we should go home now?" Hazel says, before she faints into Nico's arms.

"Hazel!" Percy calls as he helps steady her unconscious body.

Nico is curiously silent, pulling Hazel to him, eyes shadowed by his hair. His desperation has turned into a seething anger he doesn't want Percy to witness. "Do you-" he clears his throat, "Do you have and spare phase 1 medicine?" he asks. Without his job he doesn't even have enough for that.

"I used it up on mom that night." Percy says defeated. "We ain't got no jobs and no money.,.." He shudders but then his fear turns to anger as well.

"But..." He leans down and lowers his voice. "I got two guns..." He looks at Nico a glint of danger in his eyes, "back with the relatives...I don't know about you," he says, "but I'm tired of bein' pushed around by a system that don't want us."

At this point, there's little Nico won't do for Hazel or for Percy, so he nods. "You'd do that for Hazel?" Nico asks.

"Yeah. and I think we owe Achlys a little visit. Don't' you?" Percy asks rhetorically his eyes hard.

"Of course." Nico sounds terse by his side; terse but ready and with him. Always with him apparently. Nico wants to ask if Percy intends to murder Achlys. He wouldn't stop him, wouldn't even blame him, but he doesn't ask.

* * * * *

Percy puts his hand on the butt of the gun, that's tucked behind him so no one would see it from his front.

"Let's go" he says confidently to mask the fact that he's scared out if his wits. What little practice they had would probably not be enough of these thugs and if he had to resort to breaking down their plumbing he risked hurting innocent customers and possibly damaging the medicine. But this had to be done...for hazel...for everyone that died, and even for everyone that's dying right now.

Nico disappears into Percy's shadow before Percy opens the door and walks through. 

"Hey!" He calls to Achlys, hand on his gun.

"Eh?...oh? Well if it isn't Mr. Pay-you-tomorrow..." Achlys laughs a sinister laugh. "I've raised my price to 17 today do you have the money crybaby?" 

"Actually" Percy draws a gun and points it at the miserable fuck. He quickly scans the ceiling to see exposed water pipes and returns his gaze to the crook. "I don't plan on paying you." He cocks it for emphasis. "Ever" 

Achlys is a little surprised but he has his two thugs draw their guns and he shakes his head. "Oh crybaby, you shouldn't " he says "I out number you three to one." 

"Actually three to two." Percy shrugs and as he does two shots are fired one hits a thug on his knee the other on his ankle, and for a split second Nico is visible as he hits both of them hard behind the head, making them fall forward. The crowd around Achlys take cover in the corners of the store.

Achlys gets up and draws his own gun after a cowardly fumble. "Don't you dare crybaby!" He points the gun at Percy with a shaky hand.

Percy is even more disgusted at the man seeing him shake with desperation. The "all bark and no bite" mentality that accompanies all of the hypocrites that seem to live in this literally god forsaken city. 

"My name ain't crybaby!" Percy says, "It's Riverson." he finishes and shoots the pipe on the ceiling. It spews water which he directs to whip the gun out of Achlys' hand and then tie him up. 

"Ahh! Put me down... please!" Achlys begs.

Percy's eyes flash dangerously as the crook begs. "So you do know what that word means!" Percy roars as he uses his water lasso to slam Achlys pathetic body onto his chair. 

Achlys grunts and whines like the pig he is.

Percy walks up to his cold quivering body resisting the urges to have the water rip him to pieces. He points the gun at Achlys' head who winces as the cold steel against his skin. "I'm sorry" he whimpers.

"All of you inventory belongs to me now," Percy says with a calmness that's almost eerie.

"Yes, yes...whatever you want." Achlys glances at his unconscious body guards. "All of it...!"

"Good." Percy sneers down at the wretched man, "Now, I never want to see your ugly face doin' dirty business in this town again...and if I do" he presses the gun harder against Achlys' temple, "I'll rearrange it so it don't work no more."

Nico sees stables in the back with a black Pegasus and a giant black dog. "Hey fucker," he calls to Achlys, "Those yours?" Achlys nods and Nico hums, "Well they're ours now," he say with a shrug.

"People" Percy calls to the customers still crouched against the wall looking at them with frightened eyes. They can never tell what will happen when one of their own finally snaps. "These resources are now ours, please only take what you need."

It's a welcome surprise, and the people scramble past him picking up medicines and other products.

"Thank you Riverson." one person says "and..?" He stares at Nico.

"That there's my partner...Shadow the Kidd!" Percy says uncertainly, as he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. 

Nico is too busy trying to get the animals ready and worrying about Hazel to comment on his new name. The horse it won't let him near enough to do much But the Hell hound nuzzles his hand easily enough. It looks like he's finally found an animal that likes him. "Percy." he calls, "lets get back. I need to give her medicine." the large dog, curiously enough doesn't mind his presence and licks his face happily when approached, tail wagging.

Percy knocks Achlys out with a hard blow to the head that he kind of hopes he will never recover from and walks back to the little stables that Achlys's keeping the poor creatures in. He takes to the horse right away. 

"Hey there" he says softly; the horse neighs back at him happily. He hugs the horse’s snout and upon looking again realizes it has wings. 

"Oh!...awesome... and what's your name handsome?" He asks.

The horse neighs at him. "Blackjack." Percy smiles, "That's a nice name...I'm Percy, and that's Nico." 

"Yeah not 'Shadow the kid'? What the Hades were you thinkin'?" Nico says.

"It's the first thing I thought of!" Percy says defensively, hands up.

Nico scoffs. "I give you an awesome name like Riverson and you saddle me with 'Shadow the Kidd' ?!" 

"What? It's like a cool outlaw name like the Cherokee kid or the Sundance kid... you know?" 

"Exceptin' I ain't 'the shadow kid' I'm 'Shadow the Kidd', Percy, it makes me sound fuckin' prepubescent!" He whispers harshly and sighs. He's letting his anxiety get the best of him.

Percy's eyes widen "Oh.,.oops that's my bad partner...also what was that big word you used?" 

Nico shakes his head. "Young Percy, it makes it sound like I'm an actual kid."

"That's a big fancy word there." Percy jokes.

"Hazel taught me." Nico replies as he stashes leftover goods in a bag.

"She's a smart one" Percy smiles. "What's say we get this back to her?" He adds as if it's his own way of apologizing. 

"Yeah... let's." Nico agrees and they disappear into the night.


	12. Spirit Jouney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes on the Spirit Jouney and it's not what he expects. He finds despair and acceptance and power beyond his imagination. Talk about a power up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Alabaster nods. "And you and he have been robbing greedy Matons together ever since? This is a story I can...how do you say?...get on board with," he smiles.

Nico snorts a laugh and nods, "That's exactly how you say it." He rolls his shoulders, stretching the muscles. It's almost nice to be able to tell someone, and have them listen in interest. He smiles sadly to himself in the darkness, "It was certainly life changing."

"So those markings are to remember?" Alabaster asks, remember his original question. "One for each of those that you have lost?"

Nico nods, "Yes. I don't want to add anymore." He looks down at them

"Yes I understand...It sounds like I-" Alabaster gets cut off as he walks into a cavern wall. "Ow" he says, he squints into the darkness and feels along for more path but it seems to be the end. 

"That is the end of your story...and end of our trail...so much for thinking there was a way out." He shrugs and looks at the ceiling. The cracks were just big enough to light their pathway during the day, but as the sun sets the cavern was almost as dark as a starless night. 

"It is late..." Alabaster says.

"Already?" Nico hadn't thought his story was that long, but he's voice is dry and hoarse from the telling. it must have been.

"It is the mist." Alabaster explains, "it is doing strange things for reasons I cannot understand, it is the same reason your shadow traveling does not work in here," he says, "We should rest." Alabaster adds suddenly realizing how exhausted he is.

Nico groans in frustration. "But I didn't even get to tell you about the time Percy dressed up as a female spiritual..." he sighs. Even through all the heartbreak, the stress, and the conflict there had been happy times. Times that made Nico smile, made him fall in love with Percy, no matter how futile seemed.

Alabaster smiles and laughs. "That sounds terrifying." He says as he slowly slides the cave wall. He lies uncomfortably on the floor and looks back at Nico. "The last thing we ate were those cave bugs....we'll need all the rest we can get if we want to get out of here." He pats the space next to him ,"Rest."

Nico sits down without hesitation. "What's more alarming, is how he got it. Some rich people have some strange fetishes." Not that Spirituals aren't appealing. The one in front of him certainly qualifies as attractive in every sense of the word. Nico unthinkingly leans against him to sleep. "Do you want my vest he asks quietly, listening to the tranquility of the cave, mostly silence, but not frightening with Alabaster beside him.

Alabaster laughs again at the silly rich Matons. "Um..." He shifts uncomfortably. "That vest might be good...there are some small rocks digging into my side."

Nico takes it off for Alabaster to wear for the second night in a row. "I don't get how you don't see the usefulness of shirts." Nico says. He can't complain about the view though.

Alabaster shrugs and stretches, the vest framing his features. "Thanks...Kidd" he winks.

"Call me that again and I'll take my vest back." Nico jokes. He resumes his lax posture against Alabaster's side.

"Good night." Alabaster says, settling down for sleep. "I did not have a horrible time with you today."

Nico returns the sentiment and is suddenly disgusted with himself. Here he is, having fun being trapped in a cave, and Hazel is dying. What a self centered loathsome creature he is.  
His self-hatred doesn't stop him from the drowsiness that comes over him, Alabaster's even breaths lulling him mind into calm waters until his consciousness fades and the dreams over take him.

* * * * *

Nico doesn't remember falling asleep but when he wakes up his eyes blur to the sight of his room at home. He's confused but the haze of sleep keeps him from thinking and he feels soft lips against his neck. It tickles and makes him instantly warmer. 

"Percy." he murmurs happily, and turns to face him. He looks into green eyes, beautiful but not entirely familiar and accompanied by a flurry of freckles. 

"Good morning," Alabaster sighs, just as happy as Nico had been.

"Ala...baster?" Nico's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Alabaster smiles and runs his foot up the side of Nico's leg. "I'm always here." He says softly and leans in to kiss Nico's collar bone.

Nico's confusion makes him slow to react to the gentle kisses and at comprehension. "No you're not, we've known each other for maybe 3 days. Percy is the one that sleeps with me." his hands settle in Alabaster's biceps but he doesn't push him away. It feels nice and he finds he's not adverse to the affection.

Alabaster kisses up his neck to the base of his jaw. "What?" He says breathily, "I think you're a little confused..." he leans back to look Nico in the eye. His eyes are gentle but intense with attraction, he inhales sharply before giving Nico a warm kiss on the lips.

It isn't sloppy or wet. Nor does it taste of alcohol. The kiss is nice and the look in Alabaster's eyes makes Nico melt. This is what he's always yearned for, this acceptance... this peace. Nico presses back. When the kiss ends, the sense of wrongness washes back over him. "Bu...t we were just in the cave." he tries to continue their conversation and remember, "What about Percy and I-no, we have to save Hazel!" 

Alabaster frowns. "Nico..Hazel is gone..."

His wrist burns and he watches, horrifies, as a dark black line etches itself around his forearm. "G-gone?" Nico shakes his head, "No. Hazel can't be gone! Frank said he'd take care of her, and we got her the medicine-!" Nico begins to sit up half way into a panic attack. He can't accept that Hazel has gone, not when he can't even remember it. "Where is Percy?" he demands. Percy will give him straight answers.

Alabaster frown remains unchanged. "He's gone too Nico...it all happened so fast...but you said you were over it..." His face turns serious "everyone dies Nico...you have to accept that" 

Alabasters words echo in Nico's ears, but he's unable to comprehend them properly, a fifth line searing across his arm. Percy can't be gone. Not with Hazel. "You're wrong." he grinds out. "How would I ever get over that!? They aren't dead!" he glares at Alabaster. "I will never accept that!"

"Nico..." Alabaster starts softly, like he's talking to a wounded animal. 

He might as well be for how much Nico wants to listen to him. "No!" he says.

"You have to accept it," Alabaster insists, still calm.

"Never!" 

"Everyone dies...." Alabasters voice doesn't sound like his own anymore.

"Frank died too, and all the bandits were executed."

Nico's eyes widen in horror and he falls to floor while backing up, his arm feels like it's on fire. "Agh!" He looks at it too black ink in stripes past his elbow and continuing beneath his shirt. "No..no" he says starting to hyperventilate and looks up at Alabaster who's climbed to the edge to look at him; a shadowy figure taking shape behind him.

"Accept it" Alabaster says with an eerie dual voice. Nico is so breathless with terror unable to voice his denial. "You have to...and you know what else?" The figure finalizes into the image of Hera and it is only her talking. "He's next." she says, placing her hands on Alabaster's face and snapping his neck with one quick motion. 

Nico wants to scream as she releases the body and it falls on top of him, his throat burns as he jerks awake, cool sweat trickling down his neck as he releases quick shallow breaths.

Alabaster is fast asleep beside him, and Nico has never been so glad to see another human being. His heart is still hammering like a jackhammer, but slowing as he tries to manage his breathing with shaky exhales. Looking over, Nico wants to wake him up and tell Alabaster about his dream, to find the same comfort he found earlier that day after finishing his tale. He resists and massages his face; trying to shake it off when a small glint of green catches his eye. It appears to be a new tunnel. One that he and Alabaster must have missed because it was too dark. Or perhaps not dark enough.

Nico glances at Alabaster but decides to let him sleep. Making sure he has his gun and brass knuckles, Nico feels toward the unnatural green light. He just needs to make sure it won't be a threat to them, he tells himself as his curiosity grows.

Following the light leads him to a large dark cave. He peers around the corner to study the room. The only light is a green campfire at the far end. Around the fire sits a figure whose face and body is obscured by a dark cloak. His companion is even stranger looking...he is a spiritual man or so Nico assumes from the runes on his skin and his lack of clothing, however he wore a pair of glasses...which is a very Maton thing to have. 

The man looks back to him at the entrance. Nico's heart jolts because he was certain he couldn't be seen from where he was. He didn't like the feeling of being so exposed,the shadows that usually helped him, that provided him invisibility and escape when he was in need of it, seemed to betray him in this place.

The lenses of the man's glasses glint in the firelight."Nico di Angelo of Death and Shadows" he calls in a strangely comforting voice, saying his name as if greeting a long lost friend for the first time.

"Shadows." Nico says reflexively, "Only shadows." he studies the man in front of him, perplexed, "I don't know you. So how do you know me?" he walks into the light of the fire since the shadows no longer protect him.

"Only shadows, he says." The man chuckles, ignoring Nico's question. "How very..." the fire momentarily burns a little brighter as he says, "interesting." The sounds of cackling burnt wood echoes in the cavern.

Nico isn't sure why this man is here, but something tells him he can't go back and when he turns around he finds no tunnel, only the cave wall. "Are you a Blessed then?" he steps closer and his eyes catch sight of another figure sitting near the fire, cloaked and hidden. Nico doubts he would have noticed if he wasn't a son of Hades.

The man stokes the fire. "No...just Howard Claymore...I'm quite a fan of...Death" he says and the fire brightens again as he does. "More specifically, the spirituals' perception of death," he adds.

"Death is death no matter the beliefs that go along with it." Nico says, eyes narrowing, "and if you're not a blessed, then what's with the spooky green fire and the runes?" he points. He doesn't understand how someone can like death.

"No...death is the power that gods have over mortals, they both revel in and are jealous of the fact that ours is a...fleeting existence....but once you accept this you will have power over them," Claymore says.

"You must stop fearing death Nico." As he says it the cloaked figure stands and walks to him. The flames dance higher and turn red as the figure passes right through them unharmed. They become green again as soon as the figure is not there. "Don't be afraid," Claymore says.

"Tch!" Nico warily eyes the figure. "I'm not afraid of dying, and I'm not afraid of you either," he says to the figure.

"I should think not" Claymore says and the cloak slides off of the figure to reveal who it is underneath. He is pale and his eyes are sullen, dark bags underneath, but his identity is unmistakable.

"Me!?" Nico exclaims. It's like looking at himself in a mirror during a full moon. And it isn't the least bit comforting. Nico moves only his eyes, peering into the other's, which are just as dark and angry as his own. "What is it?" he asks, refusing to call that thing "him." "What does it want?"

"He is you." Claymore says and Nico wants to slap him for stating the obvious.

"I am you, if you let the fear if death consume you," the thing says and brandishes his dark Stygian iron sword. It seems to suck in the darkness that surrounds them but there is plenty of darkness in the cavern to replace whatever it is the sword takes. It steps backward, and with a quick slash the fire from the kindling crawls into the wall and lights up the cavern. And for the first time Nico sees the rest of the cavern. The walls are lined with skeletons and they all seem to watch him as he moves. 

"I told you. I'm not afraid of death." Nico says, "I wouldn't be out here risking my life if I was."  
Shadow Nico laughs and Nico grinds his teeth at the noise. "Laugh all you like. But it's the truth." he snarls heatedly. "Refusing to bow to death's whims and being afraid of it are two different things!" Yet his stomach ties itself in knots as he stands in the center of so many empty eyes.

Shadow Nico laughs again and lunges at Nico with the blade. Nico dodges but stumbles back onto the wall, the skeletons grab at him caressing him with bone fingers, grabbing and holding him in place to he can hear them whisper. "Nico Nico Niiiico Nico" they call to him. 

He jerks away, out of their grasp, with a gasp. "No!" he shouts, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His Shadow turns to face him again, that dark chuckle still continuing. Nico takes out his gun and shoots, the bullet passing through its chest cavity, where its heart should be. He's not surprised to find it doesn't have one.

Shadow Nico laughs harder, it's a raspy pathetic laugh but it is still offensive. He lunges at Nico again, a quick slash that has Nico rolling away and tripping over a skeleton hand as he rises. He skids on the floor and another skeleton looks down at him. "Nico?" It says in a familiar voice, "I don't wanna die I....help me." It's Bianca's voice.

Nico bites his lip and shakes his head, "I can't." he whispers, "You're already gone." he wishes he could, he'd do almost anything to get her back. "Don't ask me what I can't give you."

"Nico..." She sounds hurt and betrayed as Nico struggles out from beneath her empty stare, just in time to block the sword whistling though the air with the blunt of his knuckles, knocking it away, and taking a swing at his shadow self. It passes through. Just like the bullet, and Nico starts to feel desperate. The skeletons reaching for him accidentally grab it's arm, not passing through. The possibility makes Nico panicky, he has denied the death part of himself for so long, for good reason. He doesn't want to reach for that part of himself ever.

The skeletons keep whispering his name. The pitch of their voices lowering to a make another familiar voice. "My dear Nico" it says.

"Mom?" He whispers

"My Nico" It whispers back, Maria's voice soft and welcoming.

"Just like his father," another skeleton says.

"Hades of death," yet another whispers.

"Death and shadows." 

"Help me." 

"Nico"

"No!" he protests, "Not death! I'm not like my father!"

The skeletons turn to face each other one of them with Sally's voice now and they whisper to one another. Maria and Sally conversing on how Nico is just like his dad, coughing sporadically in between statements. 

Shadow Nico takes advantage of Nico's emotional turmoil and slashes at him.

Nico doesn't doge fast enough, the blade slicing through his left bicep. He bites his lips, grateful that it's enough to distract him from the whispers of the long lost dead. He doesn't want to hear them, yet his heart has yearned to hear their voices again since they left him.

Shadow Nico laughs as Nico winces as the blood trickles down his shoulder. The whispers grow harsher in his ear as if they were being said directly into his brain.

"Nico...I'm dying.." Maria says calmly.

"I'm...f-fine" Sally coughs.

Nico's heart sinks 

"Your fear of death holds you back" Shadow Nico spits showing Nico his blood.

"I'm not..." Nico starts, he wants to say afraid, it's true he's not afraid of dying...but the skeletons were telling him something he was too stubborn to realize. It was not his own death that he was afraid of.

"I..." Nico looks Shadow Nico in his dark empty eyes, only now realizing what he had meant. "I'm afraid" he admits and falls back onto skeleton wall. The skeletons hold him there as shadow Nico paces, eyeing Nico calculating when and where to strike him down. 

"Of course you're afraid...you're just like me!" Shadow Nico laughs.

Nico looks at his hands, they grow paler and he feels cold. He imagines that he doesn't look much different from his Shadow now.

That infuriating Claymore just watches him casually from his place by the fire. He seems to brag, happy that Nico is afraid, happy that he's powerless against the gods...

One skeleton puts his a hand on Nico's shoulder. "It's ok..," it says in Hazel's voice "I had you and Frank in my life...that is more rewarding and more meaningful than 100 lifetimes without you." 

Another skeleton holds his other shoulder. "We can do this partner." it tells him in Percy's voice   
For a moment everything is silent and still as if time had stopped everything but Nico's heartbeat. He remembers what claymore said at the beginning of their meeting "death is the power that gods have over mortals, they both revel in and are jealous of the fact that ours is a...fleeting existence....but once you accept this you will have power over them" 

He didn't understand it then but he understands now, what Alabaster had tried to tell him. The sprit trail is not about dying, it's about accepting death, death is the gods power over them...and if they do not fear it, what they can do with the time they have has a greater power potential than any god.

Nico's pounding heart slows, and it's as if a weight has been lifted off him. Color returns to his features and he stands up straight.

Shadow Nico takes his cue and attacks with a swift blow. Before it can reach its mark Nico tightens his fist and the sword stops right next to Nico's face. The two skeletons have popped half way out of the wall to stop the sword at Nico's command. 

"I am you." is all shadow Nico rasps.

Nico shakes his head, jaw locked with determination. "I will never be you...I will save hazel...the gods have no say..." Nico holds out his hand as the skeletons wrench the sword from Shadow Nico's grip and push him over. Nico takes the sword in hand, claims it as his own.

"I am you." he rasps again this time more desperately and unsure, as if he were asking a question.

"I am Nico di Angelo of death and shadows!" Nico says as he raises his sword "and although death may take Hazel from me...Hera WILL NOT!" He says emphasizing the assertion by stabbing shadow Nico through the chest. 

The figure disintegrates into shadow and as soon as the sword hits the earth with the power Nico gave it, the jolt of energy travels all around the cave awakening all of the skeletons. The cavern is dissembled with them and they find themselves in the open forest once again. Nico is surrounded by a dark aura and the skeletons line up in ranks beside him. 

Claymore seems relatively unimpressed by what just happened, and Nico kind of wants to punch him for it. 

"You want to defy Hera?" Claymore asks

Nico doesn't even nod, the ferocity in his eyes say it all. Claymore points south where an unnatural black cloud is looming in the distance "You best be starting with her pawn then."


	13. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy learns to live, Annabeth is dying, and everything is about to go to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Annabeth feels awful, she had no idea what Percy had been through. All of the struggle and heartbreak he had to bear, the desperation that drove him. She was no stranger to the effects of missing a dose of medicine, and she also couldn' t believe that she didn't recognize him. The incident had happened nearly three years ago...Percy remembered her perfectly and she...well she supposes she was just too busy at the time to notice the guys face. 

"I'm so sorry" is all she can say with a wavering breath. It's strange she hadn't excepted to react this strongly to the story she sits down on a nearby rock. Percy looks back at her. 

"It's...hey, are you tired... We are almost to the water I can feel it" he says.

Annabeth nods, "I'll be fine, I think I just need a minute." he takes a few deep breathes, and coughs into her fist.

Percy places a hand on her back. "Ok, I guess we can rest for a bit but I bet you'll feel better if you get a drink of wa-"

Annabeth interrupts Percy with a fit of coughs, and searches one of the pockets on her utility belt pulling out an empty vial that has a familiar green tint on it. 

Percy stares at the vial in horror as Annabeth's coughs die down.

"No..." He whispers to himself...not you too..." 

Annabeth clears her throat and pockets the empty vial with a grimace. "It figures that after you finish you're story, you'd find out I have it too." she smiles deprecatingly. "So... water?"

Percy moves to pick her up "m-may I?" He asks.

Annabeth shakes her head, "What are you talking about? I'm-I'm fine." she tries to stand.

Percy catches her as she falls. "Woah!" He says and lifts her up. He carries her bridal style up the hill. That's when he sees it. A giant stone structure blocking off the river a little ways down the hill they just climbed. He sets Annabeth down by the bank and looks down at the dam. 

"What in the?" He shakes his head and walks back to Annabeth. He wills a little water out of the stream and brings it to her lips. "Drink this," he says softly, "do you know what that thing is doing there?" He points.

Annabeth drinks and feels slightly better for it. Looking at the blockage, she grins, "That's a dam Percy. It keeps water from flowing and creates a reservoir so that people can drink even through a drought."

Percy nods, not liking the dam for some reason, even know that he knows what it is. "Well, I guess we should just wait here." He says.

"If you think Kidd will be here then, yeah, we should." Annabeth reasons. 

"Nico...come on now Annabeth..." He says "I think we've earned that much" he says and holds her close to him while he leans his back against a nearby tree.

"Sorry. Its habit. And you might be Percy now, but I still don't think Nico," she stresses his name, "likes me all the much."

"Haha yeah....no he doesn't like you at all" Percy laughs and rubs her shoulder as he feels her shiver.

"I suppose that's for...good reason." after walking and little food, and an even smaller portion of medicine, Annabeth feels exhausted and defeated. Not like giving up though; not like Percy. "You know..." she turns her head, her forehead against Percy's neck, "life is a gift, Percy, don't throw it away so easily. I'd, dare I say it, miss you." she smiles softly.

Percy inhales sharply at the assertion. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. "Hehe...you'd miss havin someone to chase wouldn't you? Maybe that why they call you sheriff Chase" he jokes.

Annabeth manages a good laugh before she coughs on it. "Yes I would. You're so happy... I would have never guessed..." how suicidal you are. She finishes in her head. 

"Never would have guessed that I was also good at making puns!" Percy finishes, "Yeah I know." He smiles, "Calling you two 'Chase n' Grace' was my idea you know."

"Yeah thanks for that." Annabeth frowns at hims. "It caught on at the Sheriffs' station. Now everybody calls us chase'n grace, and the betting pool for us becoming a couple has reached an all time high" she rolls her eyes. "You have no idea what a hassle your little nickname for us has been." She isn't actually angry and she chuckles about it.

Percy, although glad that that Annabeth is no longer thinking about his suicidal tendencies, is not sure he wants to know the answer to the distracting question he has. "Are...ahem-" he clears his throat and tries to be nonchalant, "Are you two...not a couple...then?" He says in the most passive voice he can manage, which isn't very and it's incredibly obvious he wants to know.

Annabeth groans. " Not you too... Jason and I have never, and will never be together. No matter how many beautiful blonde babies we would make." She grins, "See Percy? You're not the only one that can make alliteration."

"Well if they took after only one of you...then they'd be beautiful" he says. "I mean let's face it...Jason..." he starts to hold back a laugh, "is way hotter than you are." he nods.

Annabeth holds back giggles, "Well then I have a question for you . Are you and Nico together? Because if your statement about Jason is to be believed..."

"Hey...now...ok" Percy shakes his head with a scoff. "Yeah... calling Jason hotter than you certainly didn't help my case now did it?" he facepalms.

"No it certainly did not." Annabeth says with a smug grin. " If anything it dug you deeper into that gay pool. Which, by the way, we also have a betting pool for."

"Of course you have." Percy says through his teeth. "Well you know..." He shifts his weight to make it easier do her to turn her head, and leans in so their faces are centimeters away from each other. "We could both...prove them wrong you know..." He smiles.

Annabeth's breath catches, "Are you fraternizing with the enemy, Percy?" She means that to sound cheesy, but it comes out in a whisper, like it is a secret that they share. And maybe, she thinks at her lips move closer to his, they will.

"You're just as guilty as I am Annabeth." He whispers back before their lips brush against each other. Percy feels it like a jolt of electricity and he deepens the kiss, his hand cupping the back of her head as their lips continue to connect.

Annabeth likes to think that she's too much of a reasonable person for there to be any sparks or rapid heart beating or any of that cliché she nonsense she's read about or even just heard about from " proper ladies." Her life is anything but a fairy tale. But her eyelids flutter closed and as ridiculous as it sounds she feels safe in Percy's arms.

Percy laughs lightly as his brain can hardly believe it's happening. He traces her nose with his and leans in to kiss her again.

Annabeth leans up as well but feels a cough coming, and turns her head down. She doesn't expect the blood that come with it, splattering across her hand and Percy's shirt, deep red against white. She looks at it in shock, and doesn't know what to do. More importantly she doesn't have any phase II medicine

Percy vaguely feels the warm liquid against his skin through the fabric. He's almost frozen with terror. When he looks down he knows it, there's way too much blood for it to just be bad cough...it's a sign of progression. He starts shaking just as much as she is.

"No...no..." He whispers. He takes off his vest and folds it into a pillow for her to lie down on. Supporting her head Percy slides her downward and gently places her head on the fabric. "D-don't..." Percy starts but can't finish. "That spiritual...Nico will bring...oh gods." his breaths grow sporadic, usually Nico is there to help him deal with it but now he doesn't know what to do. He kisses her forehead. "You can't leave me too" he manages weakly.

"I really don't think I have a choice, here..." Annabeth lays her head on the vest and closes her eyes. "You know..." she says, "when I told everyone that I was going to catch you, even if it was the last thing I ever did, I didn't mean it like this." She smiles weakly at him.

Percy smiles back as he fights of tears.

"You rest..." He takes a shaky breath, "ok? I'll...I'll wake you when they get here just...wake up ok?" He pleads knowing that asking her won't make any difference but he needs something.

"Alright, Percy, I'll try." She closes her eyes again, but this time for a different reason. "You try to rest too, you hear?" she says, and hopes she doesn't end up damaging Percy any more than he already is.

* * * * *

Percy awakens, not even remembering falling asleep. Annabeth is still sound asleep on the ground beside him. He laughs at the thought that she looks so sweet in her sleep, because he knows that in her conscious state she could probably kill a man with her glare. 

Those piercing gray eyes that always look most fierce after she's gotten him into a corner and then less so after Nico knocks her out. 

He looks at the water making its way to the dam. He still hates to see how it flows into that horrid disruption. As he glances along the bank, he sees the figure of a woman gathering water at the river. He has to rub his eyes to make sure the figure is there. 

He gets up and slowly approaches the woman. She looks like a spiritual.

"Hello?" Percy greets her cautiously. The woman turns her soft eyes and familiar smile shoots a metaphorical arrow into Percy's heart. "Mom?!" He says in disbelief.

"Hello Percy" Sally says.

"What...how did...why are you?" Percy struggles to formulate a full question

"I am a ghost...you can see me because you are here to learn, and I am here to collect water. " Sally explains to answer all the questions he has.

Percy still eyes her spiritual garb. "Oh, I was a spiritual Percy....I never told you that but..." She frowns. "I was going to...however..." She looks out to the river, "this is where I met your father you know? "

Percy frowns too. The reason she died was because she could see his father...because she was a woman of the mist.

"You shouldn't be angry," Sally says, "We had wonderful times...and then I had you" she smiles. "And that was even better." She strokes the side of Percy's face which is about ready to burst into tears. 

Sally picks up the water pot at her feet. "Come" she says. Percy follows her, glancing back at Annabeth before they go into the woods.

"Oh thank goodness y- you're here!" a meek voice calls, "please help!"

Percy sees a boy about his age, he had curly brown hair and stubble, really your average boy if you didn't count the fact that he had horns and goat legs in place of human ones.

Percy looks to his mom who has set the water pot down on the grass. "Hello?" The goat boy calls to Percy, "I've injured my leg....could you help me? Please kind sir?" 

"I-" he looks to his mom.

"He can't see me Percy" Sally says. "You can heal him, using the water."

"What?" Percy says.

"Hello? Mister?" The goat boy seems concerned that his new companion is talking to nothing. "Oh sorry, how rude...I'm Grover Underwood and you are?" 

"I can't do... that if I could I would-" Percy starts to say.

"It's too late for that now, Percy." His mother inturrupts.

"N-no" Percy struggles with it stumbling backward as he tries to leave. "I can't."

"Could I at least have a drink then?" Grover asks.

"I can't heal anyone." Percy asserts, "I'm worthless." 

"No..." Sally puts a hand on Percy's shoulder, "You have something inside of you dear...a power that can defy gods if you just stop running" she says.

"I...I don't know how."

"I'm gonna die here aren't I?" Grover says to himself.

"Let me show you..." Sally says cupping Percy's hand. "Move the water slowly." 

Percy does as she's instructed following step by step as Grover watches with a semi horrified expression that turns to a relieved one once his leg is healed. 

"Thank you" Grover says 

"Your welcome" Percy says softly his heart feels warmer as if his mother's hand was still on his chest. He couldn't see her anymore but he didn't feel lonely like he used to.

"Thanks mom" he whispers to himself.

Grover looks around the corner. "Hey, is that your companion?" He asks. Percy whips his head around, he can't believe he'd almost forgotten she was there. 

"Annabeth" he says after sprinting over. He brushes her cheek gently with his fingers and Annabeth's eyes open slowly. 

"Percy" she says groggily.

He first wills over some water for her to drink. Then he gets more, digs down into his heart and finds the power his mother has shown him; the power she left there. The water glows lightly, just as it did before. "Drink this" Percy says holding the water up to her lips.

She seems a bit skeptical at first, not that she doesn't trust Percy, she just doesn't trust glowing water. She does as he says and within minutes she feels better. "...what was that?" Annabeth asks.

"Just a little trick I learned." Percy shrugs, relief washing over him.

"Impressive" Annabeth struggles a bit to stand but then leans in to kiss Percy.

"Eeep!" Grover interrupts. They both whip their heads in his direction. "What is that?!" Grover despairs pointing at the dam.

Annabeth shakes her head. "Has no one ever heard of dams before?" She asks rehtorically.

"It's blocking the river!" Grover says a scandalized expression on his face.

"That's the point" Annabeth deadpans, exhasperated.

"But the mist...the-the- the trees! " he pauses for a large gasp, "the Spirituals!!! They're in trouble!"

"What " Percy asks and looks down the river, "Why would-" he cuts himself short when he sees it. A black cloud making its way though the forest.

"Well...There's no way that can get to them right? The forest moves."

"Not without the river to feed the energies..." Grover frowns.

Percy's eyes widen with realization. "How are you feeling Annabeth?" 

She straightens up and checks the bullets in her gun.

"Oh, I'm good enough for this" Annabeth says, determination shining in her steely eyes.

"Alright." Percy loops his arm around Annabeth's waist and brings her to the water. With all the power he can put into the water he pushes against the dam. At first it doesn't seem like it's even going to budge but with one sharp exhalation Percy topples the entire structure. It's more impressive as his destruction of the old factory.

"No offense," Annabeth offers, "but you seem better at breaking things with water than you are at fixing them." 

Percy glances at the gray smoke cloud, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Let's hope so." he smirks.


	14. The Automatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Piper return after being captured at the train wreckage, and Rachel and Leo are back, protecting the world from the evils of tree cutting automaton. The Automatons leader? Octavian. Their goal? total destruction of the Spirituals themselves. Looks like everyone's in for a bumpy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

"You're crazy!" Jason spits at Octavian as the guards restrain him.

"And you played into my hand even more perfectly than I expected" Octavian laughs. "I was expecting to de-power the forest with the dam but how much more helpless will they feel now that I've gotten their precious leader chained up and ready to be executed for an assassination attempt. You can't buy that kind of public support!" He laughs. "Take him away" he says to the guards who muscle Jason away.

"Sheriff Grace!" the guards laugh as they push him around. Jason grits his teeth as his the ones who he used to be in charge of abuse him.

"Hey guys..you can't seriously-"

"Shhh!" They shush him with grins and Jason rolls his eyes.

"Guys-"

"Keep walking!" They say as they lead him to the cells at the bottom of the mansion.  
He didn't want to do it but they left him no choice. He slams one into the wall and takes in the other one with a kick. When he's sure they're out he takes the keys and runs to where they're keeping Piper.

"Piper are you in there?"

She's chained to the wall and as soon as she sees him she charges, and is stopped by chains.  
"You little-" She screeches and when she remembers she can't hurt him, she spits in his general direction.

Jason's too busy unlocking the door to bother dodging her spit projectile. "I need you to understand that my intentions were never to capture you or hurt you..." the keys jingle in his hand. "I didn't think Octavian would go so far."

"Oh sure you didn't!" Piper hisses.

Jason opens the door and looks at her through a bruised eye. 

"I-" Piper stops "what happened to you?"

Jason grimaces. "Funny story that..." he shrugs, "After we got separated... I might've ended up in the hospital. They said they were going to heal you." Jason winces, "But we have more important things to worry about!" he starts to free her from her chains.

Piper stays still as Jason unchains her. "I'm going to kill that white haired demon...I will succeed this time," she says.

"I'm pretty sure there is something bigger than killing Octavian that has to be done"

"What are you speaking of?" Piper says

"Well I was leaving the physician and I heard Octavian's speech." Piper looks confused. "He's going to destroy the forest, and your people with it." Jason swallows thickly.

Piper takes a bit to process what was said. She grits her teeth and starts cursing in spiritual.  
"We need to get you out. Fast. The last of the chains fall to the then floor with a clunk and he starts to lead her out of the maze of corridors. "He's also blamed the assassination attempt on you. You were to be executed."

"Yes I kno that..." Piper looks at the guiltily at the ceiling "I was trying to kill Octavian" she admits

"well after everything..." Jason can still see Annabeth falling from the train, "I can't really blame you for that."

Piper nods. "We have to get to the forest."

* * * * * *

"It's worse than my vision." Rachel peaks through the foliage she hiding behind at the massive automatons amassed in the grasslands just outside the forest. Leo and Clarisse stand behind her, a constant stream of support. "I don't know if we can take them all with just us." she admits.

"Well they're machines right?...Which means they have an off switch." Leo squints, "I'm betting in the back it the head there," He points. "If we can get on their backs we should be able to undo the circuits and not risk being hit by the weapons," he suggests, "Still...there are a lot of them..."

Rachel huffs and looks to Clarisse, "You're sure you're good to fight right? You're my best fighter and I want you put there but-"

Clarisse rolls her eyes at Rachel's concern and punches a fist into her opposite hand. "I got your back Red. Don't you worry."

Rachel grins and lets the conversation end. "Then you heard Leo, back of the head." she confirms. "I mean, that's usually where father puts the off switch... It's just... They look awfully big. I thought maybe they'd be lower." she shrugs. "Thank you Mr. Valdez, I'll be counting on you for our battle!" she smiles at him and kisses his cheek, making him flush.

"Well I..it's um just.... Thanks" Leo fumbles "be careful....circuitry is probably complicated."

Rachel smirks, "Probably. But dad really likes covering the main power circuit in red." her smile grows a little sad and she looks at her hair. She gets over it quickly, "we have a war to wage!" her grin is back full blast, "pass on the instructions to the rest of the group. I can't have my fabulous, elegant lady bandits wage war fumbling with switches and wires." Rachel winks and sends a fondly exasperated Clarisse off to prep her group.

"They're heading into forest, if we go on the trees we can get them from the top." Leo says over looking the ledge. "You ok?" He asks referencing the fight she just had.

Rachel leans on him. "I've had worse." she says, "Drew isn't all that tough. But thanks." she smiles at him. She'd had to fight to reclaim her title as Bandit Queen, but with her terrifying vision of the forest being destroyed, she'd need her bandits for the defense, and if a fight would get her what she needed, it's what she'd do. "It's nice to have someone worry about me." Leo smiles at her and awkwardly bumps their shoulders.

She's never felt so close to someone as she does with Leo. Especially after all they'd just gone through together. Rachel's pretty sure that she would've died in that train crash if it weren't for him. Even now Leo had that same look...the look that shows he's calculating and concerned.

"Ok" Leo cocks the gun Rachel have him. "Go!" He says and leaps on to the tree. Rachel follows as they go branch to branch. Leo was actually quite impressive, save the few times she had to reach out and steady him so he didn't fall. But somehow it made him more endearing. They all leap onto the nearest automatons. And as per Leo's instructions open the back panels and cut the red circuit. As one falls Rachel uses the height to push off one and land on another disabling one after another.

"Ha!" Rachel laughs as they fall one by one. The bandits whoop and cheer. Only about 5 minutes into their attack and they've already defeated half of the army.

Leo looks back at the line of fallen automatons, and feels uneasy...he could've swore they started further back.

"Hey Rach?" He calls.

Rachel looks over and as soon as she does an automaton emerges from the tree behind Leo about to hit him with its scythe arm.

"Leo!" She yells and points.

Leo looks back and leaps out of the way just in the nick of time. The automaton cuts clean through the branch and it and Leo fall to the forest floor.

Leo scrambles away as he finds himself next to a downed automatons head. He pants up against a tree. And shakes his head for being scared of metal corpse. As soon as he thinks it, the corpse comes back to life. The little red light in the eye socket turns on and the machine picks itself up.

Leo's eyes widen and he hides behind the tree.

"without a complete circuit, they shouldn't be able to move!" Rachel protests, back pedaling to gain some distance from the reviving robot and perhaps regroup and consult Leo to figure what they've done wrong.

Hand to hand fighting has never been Rachel's forte and even if it was, she never be able to defeat an automaton that's 6 hands taller than her. She shoots out one of its eyes, as her back hits something solid. She'd like to imagine it was a tree, but it clangs, and she knows it's not. "Shi-" Rachel looks up and dodges as it swings its sword arm. 

It's about to swing again as Clarisse appears with her spear, knocking its head off. She grabs Rachel and guards her back, taking her to Leo. And shocking the one that's chasing him around the same tree, around and around. It would be funny if Leo weren't in serious danger. "the shock will wear off shortly." Clarisse says, it won't stay down no matter how many times I shock it."

"Rachel!" Leo calls as he sees her and tumbles to the floor narrowly avoiding a blow from another automaton that spots him. He runs so quickly that he can stop in time and he slips, falling into her chest.

Rachel aims for the reds of its eyes and shoots them out one after the other, the adrenaline rushing through her brain giving her the necessary aim. With its sensors broken it stumbles and falls a few feet from them, Rachel sighing in relief a giggle bubbling up. She holds Leo closer to her chest in a hug before she realizes his face is directly in her cleavage." it makes her laugh more. "Hey," she runs her fingers through Leo's curly hair, "you trying to get to second base before you die?" she winks as Leo flushes with embarrassment. 

Clarisse steps on the automatons back and pries its head off like she managed to do to the other one. It stops moving. Clarisse looks down at them and grimaces, "Alright shorty, you done yet? get off the boss before I make you."

Leo shuffles away from Rachel fearing Clarisse more than the automatons.

He unscrews the back panel of the beheaded automaton to find that the red wire they cut is mended to the point where it seems it was never cut in the first place.

"Huh?" Leo says "but..." He contemplates as he fiddles around with the circuitry.

"What is it?"Rachel asks her gun at the ready in case of another attack.

"I don't know" he says as he fiddles "if the main circuit was cut...if I take this out...it should by all means stop work-" he pauses and he sees something underneath the wiring. He unscrews the chamber and removes it. Underneath he sees an intricate pattern of runes engraved into the head.  
"Um... " is all Leo can say since he doesn't know the first thing about magic.

The head he's sitting on starts to move. The chamber leaps out of his hand and back into the automatons head.

"Zues' nutsack!" He curses as he stumbles backward away from the automaton that is putting itself back together. He grabs Rachel's hand. "We should go!"

Rachel runs after him followed by Clarisse. "I shot out its sensors! Gods damn it, how did it-?" her frustration is plain to see as her eyes flash dangerously.

"It's some form of magic!" Leo grunts "I don't know what's happening up in capital but I'm pretty sure they're all crazy!"


	15. Going to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's gets back together but things are a little hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

With the forest trying to preserve itself the shadows were willing to work with Nico. He phases the entire skeleton army and Alabaster to the scene. They emerge from the shadows onto the ledge near the entrance of the forest.

Rachel and the bandits have congregate away from the automatons, and Leo shakes his head, "there's some magic thing that keeps them from staying broken" he pants, not sure how to make things right with the world. Magic just isn't his forte... "I don't know how to...undo it."

Alabaster jumps down and lands next to Leo. "What did it look like?" He asks.

"Bah!" Leo squeaks and falls into Rachel's arms. Nico emerges from shadows next to the ledge  
"So what is Hera's little shit stain up to now?" He asks as, the skeletons emerging from the shadows behind him, creeping out all of the bandits. All the bandits except Rachel that is.

Rachel catches Leo with one arm, a little distracted as she watches the skeletons with wide eyes. "That's. So. Cool!" she pops the head off of one of the skeletons with one hand since her other arm his wrapped causally around Leo's shoulders. "Where'd you learn this trick?"

"Don't do that...it's rude" Nico rolls his eyes. The girl is fearless.

"You curly haired one you said there were runes do you remember what they look like?" Alabaster says.

Leo shrugs. "Maybe?...would it even matter?" He says referencing the cuffs.

Alabaster looks at his hands. "Oh...right....um...Ethan! Nico, can you transport us to the spirituals village? Over there?" He points with both hands.

Nico smirks, " I can take you wherever you need." he says as his skeletons move out to help the bandits fend off the machines. He holds out his hand for Alabaster to take anf looks around again. "Where's Percy?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Haven't seen him again yet" she frowns. "It isn't like him to miss a party as happenin' as this."

"Well if he's anywhere, he's near the water." Nico says, and looks to Alabaster, "Do you want those off first, or to head to your village?" Nico's positive he can find Percy in no time.

"Actually we found the river dried up" Leo says.

"What?" Alabaster's eyes widen in horror and he looks desperately over at his village, at the looming black cloud going towards it.

"We all have to go" Alabaster says "my people are in grave danger."

"Yeah we know we've been trying to stop those automatons but they keep coming back" Clarisse says. "Aren't spirituals supposed to be protected by magic?"

"Yes but the magic is enforced by the trees ,which get power from the river...if the river is dried up my people have no defenses" Alabaster says.

Nico frowns, "well that's a bad defense system." he says callous as ever.

"I'll have you know it's an ingenious defense that has kept us alive for generations" Alabaster snips "but if you'll please?" He says tugging lightly on Nico's hand.

Nico's hand closes around Alabaster's and they're gone, leaving the rest of them behind. Rachel causally gives the skeleton back its head. "Let's just hope they get back in time to help us out." she says to Leo.

Alabaster and Nico appear out of the shadows. Ethan looks like he's seen a ghost. "Alabaster!" he exclaims with relief throwing his arms around Alabaster's shoulders. "You're alive" he says as alabaster smiles to himself.

Nico feels a weird twist on his stomach similar to when he sees Percy flirting with Sheriff Chase. He hurriedly pushes the feeling down. "So are we bringing them or not?" he interrupts the happy reunion.

Ethan quickly pulls a knife and holds it to Nico. "Is he one of them" he sneers.

Nico frowns. "Does he even think? I wouldn't have brought you back if I were an enemy." he shows his disdain for Ethan's knife by ignoring it as a threat, focusing on Alabaster instead.

"Ethan" Alabaster wills his knife wielding hand down "we have to get everyone out of here, and we need some warriors to hold off the machines coming this way" 

"Machines?" Ethan says still warily eyeing Nico before he looks off in the distance and sees the cloud of black "What is that?" he says.

"You're death if you don't hurry up." Nico grows, more irritated by the second. "Do you need me anymore?" he asks Alabaster, a little more snappy then he intended, "because I need to go get Percy. The guy that can get your cuffs off. Remember him?"

Ethan scoffs at Nico and then nods at Alabaster before taking off to evacuate the civilians and gather warriors.

Nico watches Ethan leave with satisfaction. He's itching to get to Percy, and feels guilty, knowing that Percy is probably waiting for him near the river bank. For so long, they've had only each other, he can't abandon Percy now or ever. "If you're going to stay here-"

"Wait! you are going?" Alabaster says grabbing Nico's "but..." He looks back at the scared evacuating village.

Nico looks too. "But what? You don't need me here, do you?" not when you have Ethan.

"Alabaster!" someone calls and Nico sees a little girl of about seven attaches herself to one of the Spirituals long leg.

"Marina!" Alabaster does his best to hug her in his cuffs. "I need you to go...ok? Go with the others."

"You're..." he doesn't say daughter, because Alabaster's already established just how uninterested in women he is. "sister?" he guesses. Her smiles makes Nico's heart melt, and he offers a small wave.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asks with a twinkle in her eyes "he has a gun!" She adds with excitement.

"Marina..." Alabaster scolds

Nico grins, he instantly likes her. "do you like guns?" he asks and twirls it on his finger for her enjoyment. " I'll let you shoot it after we defeat the evil automaton army if you do exactly as your big brother says." he shamelessly bribes.

Marina's eyes light up. "Ok! Alabaster I like your boyfriend" she nods. As she plods off she looks back and calls to Nico "you take care of him ok!"

As she plods off toward the forest an automaton darts out of the trees toward her.  
Alabaster's heartbeat stops as he lunges forward, knowing there's nothing he can do to stop the machine from reaching her. Marina screams as it looms over her and abruptly stops, skeletal hands bursting from the ground and holding the automaton in place. It struggles to lift its legs, but the skeletons just under the surface hold fast.

Alabaster is over there in a flash he picks her up and darts off to where some other spirituals are "take her and go" Alabaster commands and the spirituals listen, fleeing even faster now that they've seen the enemy. Alabaster picks up a spear from a rack near a teepee and runs toward the automaton, pole vaulting onto its shoulders and digging the spear into the back of its head. As it falls to the floor Alabaster walks off if it almost casually but the anger is still apparent in his eyes.

Nico raises the dead in the area and sends most of them off into the forest to keep the automatons at bay. "what do we have to do to take these atrocities down, magic man?"  
Alabaster wrenches the back panel open with the spear and pulls out the chamber of wires and tosses it to the side.

"Well" he takes a look at the runes and then asks Nico to come over. "You see this rune on the side that looks like a squiggle?" He says and then takes the spear and stabs around it and wrenches it out. "It would be easier if I could use my magic but...that is how you all can do it" he says tossing the rune to the side.

"Can't we just run a spear through it and not have to tear it out?" Nico asks, though he appreciates a good show of disdain as much as anyone.

"No if you keep it in there it will keep healing itself, it's actually quite a brilliant design...kind of flattering actually."

"Oh?" Nico raises an eyebrow.

"Well yes, if my life was the price of this I must be worth a lot" he explains "also...you could probably use death magic to deactivate it...but since you are new at it-" Alabaster gets interrupted by another mechanical atrocity bolting out at them

"Why do the have to be so fast?" Nico gripes, his remaining skeletons swarming the automaton. He takes the piece of metal from between Alabaster's fingers and looks at it. "you know, now I'm really glad I've got a sword." he says with a weary smile. He pockets the rune so he can show it to the other bandits. "Do you want to stay and guard your tribe's retreat?" he's itching to get his fists on Octavian.

"I'm staying right here" he says as more automatons enter the village. They look at the other automatons and then at Nico and Alabaster. Nico moves to trap them with skeletons and then the automatons do something unexpected they jump back at he last second and slash at the arms that come up.

"that's... New." Nico says, unsettled. "please don't tell me they learn."

Alabasters eyes widen as he remembers the runes he saw. "Oh that's what that was" he says as if it should've been obvious.

The automatons slowly start to encircle the two of them. Alabaster holds his spear at the ready  
"Were at quite a disadvantage at this angle. Can your skeletons jump?"  
Nico nods.

"Ok we have to time this right" Alabaster says "wait for it" the automatons come closer "wait and...." There is a slow rumbling in the distance that catches their attention. On the empty river bed that runs along the village side a wave of water splashes toward them.

Riding at the front of the wave is Percy with Annabeth propped up against him. He sends a wave that short circuits and knocks out the row of automatons and then loops a stream of water around Alabasters hands releasing the cuffs and tossing them to the side. He slides up to the with a small flow of water looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Miss me partner?" He smirks.

Nico's grin could split his face in half. "you're late." he says, infinitely glad his partner is healthy and whole. "and not only are you late, you got my skeletons wet!" he feigns annoyance. "Apologize to bob." One of the skeletons waves at Percy, presumably the "bob" Nico is talking about.

"What-I-" Percy says as Nico enjoys harshing his buzz, keeping his face serious the whole time.  
"Sorry Bob" Percy says "happy?" He directs at Nico

"much better." Nico smirks and looks at Annabeth. "don't tell me you killed the Lady Sheriff, Percy." he says, though he can tell she's not dead yet. His eyes turn toward Alabaster.

"impressive." Nico offers Alabaster quickly and returns his attention to Percy. "That's great, Percy. Think you wanna help us out with the rest of the robots?"

Annabeth walks up to an automaton while the others are talking. She studies it with interest looking at the small light in the eye socket.

"Wait why did he stab it if I already got it?" Percy asks.

"Well they regenerate if you don't do that, come on I'll show you-" Nico starts and is interrupted by an "eep!" and a gunshot.

They turn to see Annabeth on the floor with the automaton downed next to her foot, but no gun in her hand.

Jason runs up to Annabeth. "Are you alright?" Jason asks.

Annabeth nods as Piper helps her up.

"Alabaster, where is everyone?" She asks fearing the worst.

"They've evacuated" Alabaster smiles as he stabs another automaton through the head  
Piper looks like she could cry from happiness. "Really?" She squeaks and hugs Annabeth because she's the closest person

"Wait so these things regenerate?" Percy says to Nico.

"And they learn" Alabaster inputs stabbing another automaton through the head.

Annabeth looks at the automaton again. "What is the likelihood of success if you did that engravement on a bullet?" Annabeth asks.

Alabaster raises an eyebrow "you'd need to be a very good shot" he says and stabs the automaton head next to her leg all the way through and wrenches it off the body. "Must hit exactly...there" he points at where the tip of the spear has gone through. 

"And you say they learn?" Annabeth asks.

Alabaster nods, "Mostly about our movements they see what hurts us and mimic it and see what we do that hurts them and avoid that."

Annabeth nods as Rachel and Leo come stumbling out of the forest holding a vine. The both hide behind trees and then, timing it just right, use the vine to trip an automaton that is following them. Rachel quickly jumps onto the head and shoots open the control panel and cuts the red wire. 

She looks up at them exhausted. “we only have a minute until it wakes up again!” Rachel calls and Alabaster runs up to the automaton and dislodgings the repair rune.

“Not anymore” he smiles.

She looks at him in disbelief but then notices the other downed automatons that aren’t getting up. “how’d you do that?” she asks.

Nico hands Rachel the rune. “if you dislodge that from behind the circuit chamber it can’t heal itself anymore.” 

“Excellent!” Rachel chimes excitedly. 

“What else do you know about these things” Annabeth asks piecing together a strategy as they speak.

“I’ve actually noticed they can only move in a grid…they move horizontally or vertically from where their head is facing and their heads can’t move. Also they can’t see behind them it’s a giant blind spot.” Leo says

“Jason” Annabeth says “could you give us layout from up there?” she points up. Jason nods and takes off to the sky, trusting his partner to pull them all out of this.

“what’re you thinking?” Percy smirks at her

"I," she coughs and clears her throat, "have a plan" she smiles.


	16. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is a genius as per usual, Octavian just can't stop being an absolute horrid sack of person, and the gods are just as bad. But when are they not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

Percy looks out at the now empty spiritual village across the river. Annabeth is leaning against the tree behind him. 

“you sure this is going to work?” He asks nervously.

“It should” She replies weakly, still feeling the effects of hitting phase II or the mist sickness.

Without a thought Percy brings up some healing water for her. She drinks is gratefully, but with an eye still on the village across the way. The protective barriers the spirituals had up should keep undo the automaton circuitry, and then everyone could undo the runes while they were down. It was a simple plan, with two fail safes: Percy on one side with the water and Nico on the other side with his Skeleton Army. 

“They should be coming up soon.” Percy nods. 

Rachel and Leo quickly debriefed the spirituals and bandits. They got into teams one spiritual and one bandit to lead the automatons to the trap set for them in the village. 

Nico waits up on the ledge watching as the automatons chase the groups of two. Every so often having an skeleton grab at an automaton that was running too quickly. 

He sees a trail of automatons follow the groups in straight lines its probably quite a sight from up where Jason is flying over them and spot checking that they get every last automaton.  
“there’s a straggler,” Jason points before grabbing Piper and flying off to get it. 

Annabeth watches anxiously as the sounds of the automatons pursuit grows louder she hopes that none of the “bait” teams have gotten caught.  
“they’re fine,” Percy says “if not, Nico would’ve signaled us” 

He squints over at Nico on the ledge who has not given indication of trouble.

Everything is silent except for the rumbling of earth until the trap is put into play. The “bait” groups arrive at approximately the same time. Annabeth is relieved to count all ten groups. “now!” She calls 

The groups run toward the river that Percy strains to lift, and then chucks at the second strain of automatons that were not deactivated by the spiritual village’s protective barrier. The third strain is taken out by the skeletons that Nico had waiting in the trees surrounding the village. After all the automatons are out the bandits and spirituals make haste to undo the runes with the engraved bullets and weapons Alabaster provided.

Alabaster is the fastest out there, knowing exactly where the runes are and stabbing them out of the automatons heads without having to open the panel first. He counts the automatons and then counts the runes. “that’s all of them” he says quietly “ that’s it!” he shouts in relief.  
Their small but effective army can’t help cheer for their victory. Percy collapses in a happy exhaustion on the other side of the lake and Nico slides down the rocky wall to rest for a bit before shadow traveling to the village. 

Piper is so happy she kisses Jason on the cheek who then proceeds to turn crimson, making her even happier. “I have to get my villagers back” she smiles “they are safe now” 

“A-allow me to escort you,” Jason says 

Piper grabs his arm and drags him off before he can even attempt to stop her. 

“Alabaster,” Nico says “my sister…she’s-”

“Yes.” Alabaster says, “your friend?” 

He points to Percy across the way who is helping Annabeth up so they can cross the lake together.

“Nico,” Percy calls “We gotta get back, can you shadow travel us there?” 

“I don’t know…” Nico says his eyes are tired and desperate “the forest is…changing again”

“If you are up for it,” Alabaster looks at Percy and then at the River “ there is a faster way.” 

Percy is equally tired but the desperation overcomes it.

“Hop on then,” Percy smirks.

*****

They make it down the river to the small village. Percy washes them up on a nearby bank and groans as they stand on solid ground again. 

“You two go and we’ll catch up” Percy says, and for once its Annabeth who is helping to carry him. 

They run across the town square. The place is practically empty without the other bandits there. Nico has a passing thought about how there are other people that should be here, but he quickly pushes it aside, as Hazel is a priority. 

He and Alabaster enter the small house and rush to Hazel’s room. Frank is on the chair by her bed and his eyes widen in horror as he sees Nico approach. 

Nico fears the worst as he sees Frank’s expression he rushes to Hazel’s side without a thought and checks her pulse. 

He sighs with relief when he feels it, “she f-”

He gets interrupted by the cock of a gun and the feel of steel against his head. He slowly turns his head to see Alabaster in his same position except with two men pointing guns at him. He looks the other way to see Octavian’s smirk and fist before everything goes dark

***** 

Nico awakens in a lit hall with Alabaster next to him, both of them tied up in the center of a weird rune circle which Nico assumes Alabaster has more knowledge of than him. His eyes focus form his unconscious blur and he looks up to see a large man and woman sitting in intricately designed marble thrones. He instantly recognizes the woman as Hera the bane of his existence and gives a groan of disgust.

“Son of death and shadows,” She says in a calm, queenly voice that makes Nico want to vomit. 

"Whad'you want?" Nico grimaces, wondering if this is how Sheriff Chase feels everytime her clocks her over the head. At least, he reflects, she wakes up in safer places. 

He glares at Hera from where he sits and grinds his teeth. "I've got more important things to deal with than gods." He continues rudely.

“Silence!" She scolds "I am speaking at you, not to you" 

She adjusts herself and continues “Son of mist and and magic…” She looks over to Octavian “Are you trying to short change me?” 

“What!? N-no of course not” Octavian stutters from his spot on the side of the hall, he looks eagerly to the door where his thugs enter just in time with a struggling Percy, who is also tied up, and they toss him to the floor on the other side of Nico. Nico wants to try and help him up but he knows he won’t be much help. And from the way their divine and not-so divine audience is watching them, he figures it is probably not a great idea to move. He looks over to Alabaster who is subtly studying the rune circle, calculating something in that clever, magically-minded brain of his, or so Nico hopes. 

Hera raises an eyebrow “and a son of water and horses,” she adds “thank you” 

Octavian heaves a sigh of relief.

“You three have been a real thorn in my side” Hera says her gaze going from Percy to Nico and then turning towards Alabaster

"Not as much of a thorn as you've been in my life." Nico retorts, loudly getting Hera to look at him. 

Now that he has her in front of him, how can she expect him to keep quiet? She'd taken his mother and sister from him. She's taken countless lives of innocent demigods for the simple fact that they could bear children. He couldn't stay quiet even if he wanted to. The vitriol in his gut swirls, begging to be let out. "I don't know how you call yourself a goddess with all you've done to us. mortals." He glances at Alabaster and makes good use of his anger, keep her eyes off of him. “Although I suppose that’s exactly what it is…you torture us so you can satisfy your own sick little divine fantasies” He spits as her feet.

Hera’s gaze is sufficiently diverted and she sneers at Nico “I wish you’d gagged them too” She snaps at Octavian then regains her composure “In any case, I’d have all three of you sacrificed to my name but this signet is only set for one…so” she says and the signet flashes and creates a large, magical cage around them. “I’ll let you decide which one gets to go first” She gives them a dark smile, the divine audience excited by their new form entertainment. 

Their ropes dissolve and two knives clatter in the middle of the ring

Nico's laugh is dark but amused. This is simultaneously worse and better than his dream in the forest. At least he had a choice, though it's one he refuses to make. He doesn't even look towards the knives and stares Hera with defiant eyes. "You cannot make us kill each other." he says. His trust in Percy and Alabaster not to stab him in the back is absolute. 

“No?” Hera says and glances at Octavian who nods at her “we could always just sacrifice…” Hera gestures and from behind the columns the thugs push out Hazel, Annabeth and Marina at gunpoint “one of these instead.” 

The thought that Nico might have to sacrifice himself crosses his mind. He knows Percy is thinking the same thing. He won't kill him, and he won’t risk the death of Hazel, Annabeth or a small child. Alabaster is a bit of an unknown, but Nico holds onto his instinct that he feels the same as Percy. Please, have a plan, Alabaster. Nico prays. "The whole point of the spirit train is that you don't get human sacrifices!" He yells at her. His hands grip the bars of the cage, hoping he can stall for a while longer. He knows there's no chance of her changing her mind. 

"The price goes up when you ask for more,” is the only explanation she offers. 

Percy is reminded of Achlys and he follows Nico’s example, gripping the bars. “You soul sucking bi-”

“Ah! Watch your language son of water and horses, that foul tongue will get you nowhere,” Hera admonishes

The other gods seem to be placing bets behind her. It’s a sickening image. Alabaster backs up slowly he nears a knife at the center but slips on a random puddle of wine. 

“argh!” He grunts as he falls over. There is some unrest in the audience as some gods scold Dionysus for cheating.

Percy and Nico’s heads whips around to see Alabaster on the floor, knife in hand.

“What are you thinking!?” Percy growls at him.

Alabaster keeps a scared look on his face “I-I’m sorry…”He says 

“You’re sorry!?” Percy says, nearing the other knife. 

Alabaster looks to Nico. “There is one person who belongs in this circle,” He says defeatedly backing up onto a certain rune in the circle. Nico begins to understand that it is deliberate, and his suspicion is confirmed when Alabaster glances subtly at Octavian. “I know…this won’t buy much time but…better me than you”. He whimpers hoping that Nico is getting the message. He puts a small cut on himself and he cries out. “C-could you do two do it…maybe ” He says still feigning cowardice, hoping that if the two of them cover him he can do what needs to be done

“Wait, what?” Percy says “No!” 

Nico's brain freezes instead of panicking, but there's enough stillness in world for him to notice Alabaster's deliberate steps. He advances and pulls Percy with him. "Yes." He says as the world speeds up again. "We will. Won't we, Percy." He looks at him and shakes his head. "You know I never ask anything of you except what I know you can handle." It sounds like encouragement, but Nico knows Percy understand. Their limits still stand; no one is going to die.

Percy picks up the knife from the ground as Alabaster hands his to Nico. They both crouch around Alabaster who uses the opportunity to inscribe a rune with blood on the floor. The hall is silent except for a few grumbling gods who lost their gamble, and a restrained Marina who is kicking and screaming. 

Alabaster is thankful for the noises as he whispers to them “There’s water in the canister over there,” he gestures with his head. “Get Octavian in here before the cage comes back”. 

Nico nods. “I’m sorry.” He says sadly still keeping up the façade for the onlookers. He pretends to stab Alabaster in the stomach by pushing the knife through the gap in his arm and torso. Alabaster grunts and activates the rune. 

Time almost seems to slow down as the cage bars release. Nico launches himself at Octavian as Percy covers him by whipping water at the thugs surrounding him, Alabaster safely rolling out of the way.

When Nico gets to the miserable fuck he punches him in the face and takes his pistol from him, and together he and Percy kick him into the signet, right before it re-seals itself. 

“You want a sacrifice!?” Nico yells and points Octavian's own gun at him through the bars, taking infinitely more joy in this than he did pointing Annabeth’s at her. “You got it.” he finishes darkly, and pulls the trigger. 

Octavian winces and trembles before he sees it, the bullet embedded in the floor after just glancing off a few of his hairs “y-you” he starts his shaky breathes turning into hysterical laughs “you missed!” he turns to face Nico with a smirk

“I didn’t miss, you asshole,” Nico spits “I ain’t gonna sacrifice your worthless ass, it won’t get me nuthin’.”

Alabaster walks up to Hera. “My lady” He says, though this time he says it almost condescendingly. “All three of us have completed the spirit journey…and yet you were going to have us killed before you could grant us our favors, even you should know better that the laws of the universe do not permit this”. 

Hera sneers down at him “I-”

“What?” Zues chimes in for once.

“Well you see-” Hera starts. 

“Hera, you know we aren’t supposed to meddle with the journey.”

“Well ,you would know all about meddling wouldn’t you!?” she screeches. “If I had gotten rid of the Spirituals than the idea of the journey would’ve died with them and we wouldn’t need to worry about it anymore!!” 

“You were so upset with the set up I had. No one was taking journeys until you came up with your stupid mist sickness. Everyone was happy.” Zues replies.

“I was not happy!” 

“Well, now no one’s happy!” 

“Good!”

Alabaster and Nico exchange a look as they awkwardly watch the divine marital problems unfold. 

“HEY!” Percy calls up to them. “I believe the Staff here mentioned favors?” 

Zues gives him a slightly annoyed and discerning look. “What do you want?” He says, resigned.

“Get rid of the mist sickness.” Nico growls. “Lift the curse, and let our women live in peace.”

Hera tuts at the suggestion but doesn't dismiss it. She has no choice. 

“Abolish the spirit train,” Alabaster adds, “let us worship, pray, give and receive the way we were meant to.” 

“And you?” Zues says to Percy. 

Percy looks around at the hall, “it seems to me that you have way more stuff than you need here…There’s a lot of folks down where we come from who could use it,” he smirks “and I’m also thinking that…. a celebration is in order.”


	17. Epliogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get's their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with drksanctuary on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, Hayley Riordan, and Disney Hyperion

There is music and laughter, the village on the outskirts has never looked so bright. Not a single person was hungry and there was still plenty to go around. Hazel was dancing happily with a vivacity that Nico thought he’d never see her have again. He laughs at how relieving it all is, that and it is funny how Frank stops to rest every so often. A large, strong bandit like unable to keep up with a small, spirited Hazel. 

Nico looks over to the town center, where Percy has Annabeth curled against him, their fingers intertwined and every so often their lips do the same. 

He feels no jealousy for their happiness; he doesn't even wish he was in Annabeth's place. He watches from the shadows, a spectator to so much happiness. His own happiness is quieter, a small smile on his lips. It's more than he ever hoped for. 

"Hello?" Alabaster comes up behind Nico, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nico tenses at first, but relaxes, and glances up at Alabaster with grateful eyes. "Hey." he responds softly.

“Why are you all the way over here?” He asks, “Why do you not dance with your sister, or have fun with your friends?” He gestures over to the campfire near the town center, where Rachel and Leo are tinkering over something together, in very close proximity to one another, and Ethan is losing an arm wrestling match with Clarisse. 

Nico chuckles, "I've never really been one for parties." He says, "It's enough to see it all happening." He gestures to everyone.

"It is rather entertaining," Alabaster admits, looking over to the dance area where Piper is trying to teach Jason how to dance to thrumming drums. “Look at that.” Alabaster chuckles, just looking at the man he knows the two don’t mix. 

"I've never seen them all so happy." Nico smirks. "I suppose you can say I live through them." It's sad that he doesn't have his own happiness and experiences it only through others. "But don't let me keep you from it." He says, looking at Alabaster, "You're the Hero, you know?"

Alabaster laughs and shakes his head. “Actually not much of a party person myself,” he says “only came because Marina begged me.” He looks over to where she is, bouncing up and down near Hazel and looking so cute that Hazel can’t help but hug her. “That and..” He starts but then shrugs it off.

"Looking after Ethan?" Nico asks, voice a little less happy than it was moments ago. "if he gets into the whiskey you might have to play keeper?" The thought doesn't sit well with him and he reluctantly admits, he might find Alabaster just a bit attractive.

“N-no…” Alabaster says, nervously scratching his eyebrow with his thumb. “I was looking for you” He admits.

It wasn't the answer Nico was expecting, but it's not unwelcome. "Really?" He asks, lips quirking at the ends. "I'd have thought you'd had enough of me in the forest." He chuckles.

Alabaster chuckles with him. “No…um…actually, you..well ..I um…zzznf” He shakes his head “Do you want to get something to eat?.. Maybe? I mean, with me?” He laughs nervously.

"There's plenty to go around," Nico says cautiously, "so I suppose we could eat together. I wouldn't mind a little company." He's actually already eaten, but a little more wont hurt, especially with a...friend by his side.

"excellood." Alabaster says "I mean...that’s not a word. I blame the language barrier" He laughs nervously again "Also...If you wanted to" he leans in to whisper "we could go hunting in the forest again sometime...there’s this serpent over in the east end whose scales have at least 20 magical uses...if you are interested" He smiles, not seeming to care how close their faces are.

Nico considers the offer and nods, turning his face up towards Alabasters with a smirk. "That sounds... Excellood." He snickers at his own joke. “Now let’s get you somethin' to eat. You're skinny enough as it is.”

“Excellood” Alabaster says, and the two walk off together.


End file.
